Narnia: The Musical
by Haras Railfcm
Summary: A kidnapped princess, a land prisoned by the very element they love, a strange sickness, and much more are all in this story about finding yourself again, music, and love. COMPLETE! Please R&R!
1. Prelude

**Here is my first Narnia fanfiction. I hope after the trillionth time fixing it, I have finally got it right. Please read and review! Fellow musicians will hopefully catch on to the theme rather quickly.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Prelude

"I have one last task for you four before you can ascend your thrones, " said Aslan, the Great Lion.

All four Pevensies looked at him in confusion. They all thought they would be crowned after the White Witch was defeated.

Finally, Lucy spoke up. "Whatever you ask us to do, we will gladly do it Aslan."

The lion smiled. "Thank you young one." He continued, "You all remember that I told you that after the battle against the White Witch, you would sit as Kings and Queens at Cair Paravel, and here we are in the castle, but I am afraid I bring bad news. There is one more great wrong we must right. Surprisingly, it does involve the White Witch. A messenger from the land of Arcadia has told me of their troubles.

"The Royal Family has five children. The middle child is the only girl, around Susan and Peter's age. Two years ago, she was kidnapped. The White Witch learned of Arcadia shortly after, since it is a city that is very hard to find, and few know about it. She grew afraid of the Arcadians, and filled the secret opening to their city with ice, so they couldn't come help Narnia fight her."

"But why was she afraid of them?" Edmund interrupted.

"Because Arcadians have the power over water," Aslan replied.

"Then why couldn't they get through the ice in the opening?" asked Lucy.

Aslan laughed. "Arcadians can only control water as a liquid, and ice is frozen. There is only one Arcadian who has the power over water in both its liquid and frozen states; Princess Philyra Nerina Anaxandra Pagos Basilikos (A/N: It's pronounced Phil-ee-ra, Ner-ee-na, Anaxandra is pronounced like Alexandra, except with an "n" instead of an "l", Pa-gos, and Ba-sill-ee-kos), Arcadia's first princess in over 200 years.

"Every Arcadian has the power over water, but only the Royal Princess has the power over ice. Jadis found this out, and used it to her advantage once she learned that the Princess was out of the way. For two years Arcadia has had the loss of both their beloved princess, and their access to the outside world, which they rarely used anyway. The ice is starting to melt, and there is room for one small person to get through, that's how I met the messenger.

"The Arcadians need your help. They need their princess back. They believe that the Prince from a small city near Telmar took her. They need someone to bring her back to them and help them break the ice."

The four Pevensies looked at one another and stepped forward.

Peter grinned, "When do we leave?"

NTMNTMNTMNTM

General Oreius galloped up to Peter on his unicorn. "Your Majesty, we have spotted the entrance to the Castle. It is right at the start of the Telmar River, just as Aslan said."

Peter thanked the centaur, and gave his siblings the update.

A while later, the four siblings and a small army were hidden a few feet away from the Castle entrance. After one last review of the possible rescue, Susan, Peter, Lucy, and Edmund walked up to the giant door and used the huge doorknocker.

"Welcome, welcome!" called the King of Telmar, from his large oak throne. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of having the future monarchs of Narnia here?"

Peter stepped forward. "Your Majesty, we have reason to believe that your youngest son, Hunter, has kidnapped the Arcadian princess."

The King laughed. He was dressed very regally, but his brown hair and short beard were a mess, and scraps of food were all over his hair and clothes. "You are mistaken. I have no sons, for you see, I am Hunter. My other brothers and father died tragically." He said the last part with sarcasm. "Now I am King, and I shall soon have a Queen, when I marry my true love, my songbird."

The Pevensies looked at King Hunter with confusion. His "songbird"? What did he mean by that?

"What's this?" the King asked, "You must hear her sing." With this last sentence, he clapped his hands and two servants pulled the curtain open that was behind the King. On his left side was a pile of red, gold, purple, and blue pillows, and above it, a hanging cage with a cloth over it. One of the servants handed King Hunter a rope, which he pulled, and when he did, the bottom of the cage swung down and a girl fell out onto the pillows.

The girl's skin was covered in bruises, cuts, and welts. She was very skinny. Her long brown hair hung in greasy clumps around and in front of her face, so the siblings couldn't see it. And she was dressed in dress with straps, which hung down to her feet at one time, but the bottom was torn-up up to just below her knees. There were two slits in the dress, one on each side, going up to halfway between her knees and waist.

_It's like you're a leech_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

The King pulled a chain that was attached to a collar around the girl's neck, and she was half dragged, half stumbled to the throne where he held her firmly around the waist.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

Susan called out. "Are you the Arcadian princess? If so, please tell us. We have come to bring you home."

The King pulled the teen closer to him. "You will not deprive me of my songbird. I love her with all my heart! We are in love! You will not stand in the way of love! Come any closer and she dies!" At this he brought out a dagger and put it to the poor girl's neck. She reached behind her and grabbed a blue jewel on the King's necklace.

"Let him," said a hoarse voice, "Let him end my life. It will be better that way. Do not waste your time on me. I have nothing left to live for." She looked up at the four Pevensies, and her hair fell away from her face. The siblings stared in horror, for her face, like the rest of her body had red marks and bruises all over it.

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_

_Leave me alone_

"Now, now, my sweet, we have each other and our love," the twisted King replied. He looked back at the Pevensies. "You see," he laughed evilly, "she rather die than go with you. Leave us alone. She doesn't have anything in the world besides me worth living for. She doesn't even own her own voice."

Susan was fed up. She didn't care if this girl was the Princess or not; no one should be treated so horribly. She blew her horn that she had been secretly hiding. General Oreius and the small army burst through the throne room doors a minute later. The centaur threw Peter his sword and shield, and Susan her bow and arrows. In seconds the two were on King Hunter while everyone else battled the guards. The King threw the girl, and when he did, her hand was still on the jewel of his necklace. The necklace broke, and the girl went tumbling onto the floor. The King tried to jab the two siblings, but with one stab from Peter and one arrow from Susan, the deranged king was dead. The rest of the Narnians had killed the rest of the guards. The four siblings ran over to the fallen girl.

"Lucy, quick! She's not breathing! Give her some of your potion!" called Susan.

Lucy gave the girl a drop of her potion, but strangely, nothing happened.

"Maybe she needs water too," suggested Edmund, "she looks dehydrated."

Peter gave the girl some water from his flask, and soon after, she started breathing. A few minutes later, her eyes opened weakly.

"What is your name?" asked Susan.

The girl didn't answer, but instead opened her hand to reveal the jewel from the dead king's necklace. She raised her hand, and with what little strength she had, smashed it on the ground. She opened her mouth and a blue wind could be seen flowing into it. She replied in her hoarse voice, "Princess Philyra Nerina Anaxandra Pagos Basilikos," and lost consciousness.

It's like I'm not me,

"So is she the Princess?" asked General Oreius as he trotted over.

"Yes, she is, the poor girl," replied Peter. He gently picked her up, his hands under her knees and back, and they all walked out of the now empty palace. When they got to their steeds, Peter got on his unicorn and gently placed the princess in front of him and held her as the rescue group headed home.

At Cair Paravel, Peter handed the still unconscious girl over to a group of female fauns who would clean her up.

After supper, the future monarchs were told the princess was all cleaned up. The four went up to the guestroom and looked around for the girl.

"Where is she?" Lucy finally asked.

"Why, right there of course," answered one of the maids, "but there's something you should kn-."

She was cut off by the gasps of the Pevensies. There, sleeping on a chaise lounge, was the Princess, but she didn't look like the Princess that they had rescued.

Her brown, clumped hair had turned into gold hair with a gentle curl, and she had sky blue highlights. The cuts, bruises, and welts had all disappeared to reveal perfect, just slightly tanned, skin. She was sleeping in a pink nightgown with a terry cloth bathrobe around her waist.

"Just before we got her in the water, she felt as cold as ice, and even though the water was hot, it took her a while before she felt normal. As we washed her in the bathtub, al the red marks disappeared," the maid explained, "When we washed her hair, brown liquid came out of her hair, making it like you see it now. She woke up during the bath, but didn't do anything, except look at us weakly, poor thing. She fell asleep just before Your Majesties arrived."

The siblings stared at the girl. Finally, Susan said, "Well, we best put her to bed."

Peter stepped forward and picked up the clean princess. "Why, she's colder than ice!" exclaimed the eldest Pevensie. He quickly but gently brought her to the large bed across the room. He carefully laid her down, and her hair fell picturesquely onto the pillows. Susan and Lucy tucked the girl in using plenty of blankets to make her warm again, and then, the four quietly walked out of the room, leaving the Arcadian Princess to rest.

_It's like I'm not me…_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please keep reading.**

**The song used was Kelly Clarkson's Addicted.**

**Haras**


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

**Here, Finally, is the 2nd chapter. After I get to chapter 8, I hope to update once a week. There will be 40 chapters, so I will be done in June.**

**I would like to add that if you have not read my first chapter recently, please do, because I made mistakes in it and had to change small, but critical parts that will make a difference later on.**

**Thank you to my reviewers-**

**Reepicheepfan-Thank you so much! Please tell more people on TDL about my story!**

**RAM-'Amazing' wow. Thank you!**

**mis.mira-I love your comment. It really means a lot to me.**

**Mufflebit-I hope it continues to be a promising story! Thanks!**

**Boo-Well, here is your More More More!**

**So here it is, Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2: Act 1

The next morning after breakfast, Edmund found someone who knew how to get to Arcadia with the message that they had rescued the Princess.

Just before lunch, the future monarchs were informed that the Princess had woken. They decided to go visit her, so the four went up to her room.

When they entered the large room, they found the Princess sitting on one of the gold chairs by the fireplace. They all sat down and she smiled weakly at them.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel in Narnia, Princess Philyra," said Susan.

"Thank you." The girl smiled again and answered, "You may call me Nerina; Philyra is just a formality. And who, might I ask, are you?"

The siblings introduced themselves, and after Princess Nerina said, "So the prophecy will be fulfilled. Two sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve have finally come to help Narnia. I can see why you are all the future monarchs. Your names obviously must fit you."

When the Pevensies looked at her quizzically, she explained. "You must not be familiar with Arcadian custom. In my country, our names match whatever qualities we have, what our parents wish us to achieve, or what we love. Our names describe us, so that when you meet someone new, you know something about them already.

"I have three names, so you can tell that I am over fifteen. A female gets her first name at birth. My parents chose Anaxandra. At her presenting party, which is at the age of fourteen, and when you are acknowledged as an almost-adult, she gets a second one that she and her parents agree on. A year later, when she turns fifteen, at her coming of age ceremony, she receives a third name that she chooses. I chose Philyra.

"Since I am royalty, I have two last names. Pagos is because I am a princess and Basilikos is because I am a member of the royal family.

"Philyra means 'love of music.' My parents and I decided on Nerina, because it means 'sea nymph', and they chose Anaxandra because it means 'ruler of men', and I am the first princess in over two hundred years. Pagos means 'ice', since I have the power over it, and Basilikos means 'royalty', and is the last name of the Royal Family.

"The reason I said your names fit you is because of their meanings. Peter means 'rock', which means you will be a strong ruler. Susan means 'lily', and you are pretty like one. Edmund has multiple meanings. It can mean happy, fortunate, rich, or guardian, which are all good qualities for ruling. And Lucy means 'to shine, glitter, and be light.' You must be a very cheerful girl."

After she had said all this, Nerina sneezed and proceeded to have a coughing fit. When she was all right again, she smiled. "I'm sorry. That is the most I have said at once in a long time. I must get used to speaking more often."

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say…_

Susan asked Nerina, "Aslan said you were around my and Peter's ages. I am fifteen and he is seventeen. How old are you?"

Tears came to Nerina's eyes. "Sixteen," she said sadly, "I am sixteen. My birthday is April sixteenth. It was a month ago. I was kidnapped on the night of my fifteenth birthday." She stared into space. "I was in that horrid place for a year and a month." She started to cry.

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone…_

Lucy got up and patted Nerina's hand. "That's all in the past," she said wisely, as usual. "You're here among friends now, and that's all that matters for now. Would you care to join us for lunch? I'm sure the cooks have prepared something delightful."

Nerina dried her eyes and smiled. "Of course I would. Thank you." Her eyes fell, "However I don't know if I have the strength to walk."

"We will help you," said Susan cheerfully.

"Thank you," replied Nerina. She placed her hands on the arms of the chair as Peter got up and walked toward her. Nerina slowly forced herself to get up, using all the strength she had. Her arms started to shake with the strain. She stood up, then yelped with pain and fell back down on the chair.

"Pain shot through my feet," she winced, holding her legs. She tried to get up again, this time with the assistance of Peter, and was able to get up. Peter put his arm through hers to help her walk slowly. Edmund got the door, while Lucy held Nerina's free hand, for she, like her brothers and sister, had taken an instant liking to the weak and abused princess.

They finally reached the dining hall, and Susan pulled out a chair and Peter helped Nerina sit down.

"Are you okay, or was that too long of a walk?" asked Susan, concerned.

"Well, besides the immense burning in my feet, I feel as weak as I was when we left my room," the Princess joked.

What followed was a very nice lunch. Susan sat down next to Nerina, helping her with things she was too weak to do.

Eventually their conversation turned to Nerina's health. The Pevensies were baffled as to why Lucy's potion did not fully help Nerina. Then the conversation turned to Nerina's friends back home, and she told them of her best friends Filia, which means 'sister, who was the daughter of a duke, and who had known Nerina since they were babies, and Adelphos, which means 'brother', and was just like one to Nerina.

"Nerina?" asked Edmund, "How did you get all those cuts and bruises? And why did your hair change from brown to blonde in the water?"

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way…_

The girl's eyes filled with tears. Peter gave Edmund a sharp look, and the boy apologized for upsetting the Princess.

"That's alright," sniffed Nerina. She again dried her eyes and finished her meal. The five friends went to a sitting room after the meal and spent the rest of the day talking.

_Since you been gone…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and come back to read the next chapter! Also, the song used was Kelly Clarkson's Since U Been Gone.**

**Haras**


	3. Spreading Your Wings

**Here it is, chapter three! It took me 2 days to type it up, because written down it is 12 pages long. I am happy to say that this story is up to 10 typed pages-the most I have ever typed in my entire life.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read my story. Please, please-I cannot stress it enough-please! Review this. I welcome constructive critiques and just plain, "I love this story, please contine updating!" They help me stay inspired.**

**StaR-758-I am so happy you love it! Just wait, it gets loads better! Well, at least I think it does. ha ha**

**Anyway, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Spreading Your Wings

And so it went, every day the Pevensies would help Nerina downstairs, and they would spend most of the day together. Each day Nerina gained a little of her strength back. After about a week, she was able to eat by herself, but was still tottery when she walked and needed help going up and down stairs. Her weakness was caused by her sickness, which also made her voice hoarse and her head ache and feel congested. All doctors from around Narnia were called to try to cure Nerina, but every doctor left as baffled as the next. Lucy's potion should have cured Nerina, but it didn't, so everyone was left to wonder.

One strange thing happened that made the Pevensies wonder more, and even made them concerned. They didn't dare bring it up to Nerina, but they had noticed that whenever someone touched the Princess when she was not aware of it, whether if it was intentional or not, she would flinch. From watching her, the four siblings came to the conclusion that she did not realize she was flinching, but she was. Susan pointed out one day, when the four were alone that it only proved that something horrible had happened in her past. It had to be, to make someone afraid of being touched.

Nerina became fast friends with the Pevensies. She was Susan became extremely close in just a few days, often talking for hours on end. Edmund and Lucy looked up to Nerina and treated her as another sister.

Peter was the most distant with Nerina. If they were together with the rest of the siblings, they were fine, but alone, it was awkward. It wasn't that they didn't get along, it was just something about Nerina's attitude toward Peter made him feel like he was invisible. She only talked to him when she had to. Every once in a while, when they found themselves alone together, Peter would ask Nerina questions, or comment on something, and she would give either a short response or a nod or shake of her head and fall silent again. Peter would look at Nerina, thinking about heaven-knew-what, with a sad look on her face, and he wouldn't know what to say to cheer her up. To Susan, Nerina seemed uncomfortable around Peter, for reasons only she knew, and Susan, being a good friend, let Nerina keep those reasons to herself.

_Someday your heart will just let him go…_

After about two weeks, Nerina continued to be tottery, but was able to move about Cair Paravel. She was even able to attend the ball held for Susan's sixteenth birthday, but was only able to watch the dancing from a chair on the veranda.

On one particularly bright and beautiful morning, Nerina woke up early in the morning and stretched in her bed.

The bed was red and gold, as was everything in the room. The gold columns on each corner of the bed connected four gold beams around the top, creating a square about her. The headboard was also made of gold and had many intricate designs on it. The mattress was wonderfully soft and was covered by red sheets with more gold designs and square pillows matching them.

The princess got up off the queen-size bed and looked out the large semi-circle window. The sunrise was beautiful. She crossed the room, passing the sitting area where she had first formally met the soon-to-be Kings and Queens of Narnia. She reached her giant red wardrobe, and picked out a coral-colored dress, to match the sunrise. She went into the large adjoining bathroom, changed, and brushed her silky hair. Then, quietly, she opened the door into the hall and set out to find something quiet to do until everyone else woke up.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

Nerina couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the large door that led to the library. She looked at all the books in the huge room. There were aisles upon aisles of books, even alcoves with huge windows for light and plenty of comfortable looking chairs to read in. She felt tears well up inside her eyes. She kneeled down on the floor, and cried.

All of a sudden, she felt a warm hand on her back. Nerina flinched and looked up into the face of Peter, who held a book in his other hand.

"What's wrongs?" he asked, concerned.

Recovering from her scare, Nerina moved so that Peter's hand fell away, and got up. "It's just that," she sniffed, "I haven't seen a book in over a year. I love to read."

Peter laughed, but was shocked, since this was the most she had ever said to him. "Well, you can borrow any book you like while you're here. We have plenty."

Nerina's eyes, still streaming, widened. "Really?"

The future High King smiled. "Of course. I will even help you find whatever book you want to read. I know my way around here pretty well. I come up here every morning to read by myself before everyone else is awake."

Nerina looked at the floor. "I am sorry I interrupted your private time."

"That's all right, I was getting a little lonely anyway," Peter said in an attempt to make her happy.

"You don't have to lie." Nerina looked at him seriously, but he could see the sadness and hurt in her eyes. "I will leave you alone."

"Well, at least let me help you find a book." Peter stopped as he walked to the shelves. He turned back to her. "And I wasn't lying," he added, "I wouldn't mind a reading partner."

Nerina stopped crying and smiled. "Do you have any books about the sea?"

"Oh, plenty," said Peter as he led her to an aisle not far away.

Nerina found a book and sat in a huge chair in one of the alcoves. She opened it to a picture of the sea. She smiled and touched it lovingly.

"My people are very connected with the sea," she explained. "I have been longing to swim in it again for quite some time."

Peter thought for a moment, them smiled and said, "It's too cold outside now, but how about the next best thing?"

NTMNTMNTMNTM

"Okay…now…open your eyes!" said Peter.

After breakfast, the Pevensies talked together in a corner of the dining hall while they told Nerina to plug her ears. They left, and soon returned, yelling for Nerina to close her eyes before they came in. They had led her through the castle, "to a surprise", they said.

Nerina opened her eyes. In front of her was a huge indoor swimming pool. She looked at her friends, who were all dressed in their swimsuits.

"But I don't have a-" Before she could finish her sentence, Susan produced a beautiful pink and purple swimsuit with an attaching skirt. Tears of joy came to the Arcadian princess' eyes as she thanked them. She took the swimsuit and gave Susan a big hug.

"It was all Peter's idea," admitted Susan.

Peter looked at the floor, embarrassed, and ran his hand through his short blonde hair. For a second, it looked as if Nerina was going to hug him, but caught herself. She too looked at the floor, then at Peter, saying, "Well, I thank you then Peter. This was very king and thoughtful of you." She turned to the others. "Now, where can I change?"

Lucy and Susan looked at each other quizzically for a moment before showing Nerina the dressing rooms.

"Ta-daa!" Nerina said a few minutes later as she modeled the swimsuit. "How do I-"

Nerina suddenly sank to the floor. Susan and her siblings ran to her.

"Maybe we should try this another day," Susan suggested, trying to stay calm.

"No," Nerina panted, "Please just put me in the pool. I can breath underwater. Just put me at the bottom of the pool. I'll be fine."

The siblings looked skeptically at each other, but they trusted Nerina, so Peter picked her up. As soon as Nerina touched the eldest Pevensies' bare chest, she took a sharp intake of air, and became stiff, despite her weakened state. She cold her eyes hard while he carried her to the pool. As soon as she touched the water, she relaxed again. The water was freezing to the Pevensies, but they all helped to gently place the suddenly weakened princess on the bottom of the shallow end. Then they all stood and stared at her unmoving figure.

_Feels like my touch only brings back the pain_

_Someday those memories will fade away…_

"Come on," said Lucy, "let's let her be for a bit. She said she would be fine."

Slowly the others swam to the deeper part of the pool. There was an unusual awkward silence between the four. They just floated, getting used to the temperature of the water, and worried about Nerina, all except Lucy, who completely trusted Nerina's words and started swimming underwater.

Suddenly, she popped up, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who touched my ankle?" she asked.

Her sister and brothers said they hadn't.

"That's strange," Lucy said.

"Wait!" said Susan, "I just felt something on my foot too!"

"Me too!" said Edmund, "Someone grabbed my ankle!"

Since they were in the deep end, they couldn't see anything until a body came shooting up out of the water.

Nerina laughed. "Why are you all just floating around?" she asked. "Let's swim!"

"But I thought you were too weak to swim," said Susan, very confused, "That's why we left you in the shallow end."

The Arcadian shrugged. "I guess I just needed to be back in my element. It really has been too long. I feel perfectly fine now. This is the most active I have felt since I have been here! I have all my energy back! Now, who wants to race?" With this she dove under the water and swam to the edge of the pool. Lucy gave her shocked brothers and sister the "I-told-you-so" look before swimming over to join Nerina. The others soon followed.

They all had a wonderful time in the pool. The five had races, played games, and Nerina even taught them how to dive.

Finally, just before lunchtime, Edmund spoke up. "What can you do with water and ice?" he asked. "How do you control it?"

The princess looked thoughtful. "Well, I can't really explain how I control it. It just comes naturally to any Arcadian. I can do a lot of neat things with water and ice though."

"Can you show use please?" Edmund asked.

"It's been a long time…," said Nerina, blushing.

"Oh, please?" asked Lucy. The other Pevensies agreed.

After much coaxing, the Arcadian princess caved. She asked them all to get out of the pool. When she was the only one in the pool, she swam to the middle. She placed her fingertips on the top of the water and smiled peacefully, obviously glad to be back in her element after a long time. She scooped up a handful of water and held it in front of her. It formed a sphere, and floated just above her hand. It started to turn, and as it did, the sphere changed from water to ice and back again repeatedly.

She again smiled fondly at the sphere. "Hello old friend," she said to it. "It's good to be back. Are you ready to show off and see if the first princess of Arcadia in over two hundred years still has "it"?"

She put the water-and-ice sphere back into the water, where it lost its shape. She closed her eyes, and all of a sudden, she rose out of the water very quickly, being supported by a column of water. She was about six feet above the pool's surface now. The siblings clapped.

Next Nerina dove off the column, and hit the water with no splash at all. Again the four Pevensies clapped, but the princess was not done yet.

She came to the surface again, and extended her arms out to the sides. She hit the water with her palms and caused a splash that went above her head. The water formed a dome around her. It turned to ice and rose out of the water. The princess stood in the middle of the sphere, and the dome's bottom was touching the surface of the water. It began to glide across the pool to one corner. The giant ice sphere then rose about four feet above the water. It hovered, and then began to melt. The water started to take shape as it fell back into the pool. It became a slide.

With a wave of Nerina's hands, the water solidified and became an ice slide into the pool. She slid down the slide and landed with a splash. She then had the water push her to the side of the pool and into the floor where the Pevensies stood clapping. Nerina grinned and bowed playfully. She waved her hands again, and the slide disappeared. The four then dried off and went to eat lunch.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my fanfic. Please review it!**

**There will be at least one song used in every chapter.**

**Song used-Run to Me by Clay Aiken**

**Haras**


	4. Storytelling

**Happy Thanksgiving! PLEASE review! **

* * *

Chapter 4: Storytelling

A month after the rescue, the Pevensies and Nerina all sat around a fire in one of the smaller living rooms of the castle. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company, as they had been for the past month. Since the incident in the pool, Nerina showed no signs of improving. In fact, in some ways, she was getting worse. Her voice now sounded very raspy, and she could not laugh for long periods of times because it hurt so much. For, you see, her croupy cough had gotten much worse, and her coughing fits more frequent, but they did not last too long thankfully, however it was taking its toll on her stomach muscles and chest. This night though, was not about worrying over Nerina's health. It was about having fun together.

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you…_

"One thing I have always wondered," said the Arcadian princess suddenly, "is how you all got to be here. The servants tell me that you are Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam."

"I can't believe we never told you!" gasped Susan. "We must have told you at least something about it!"

Nerina laughed, shook her head, and covered her mouth as she started to cough.

"Can I start then?!?" exclaimed Lucy, bouncing up and down in her chair.

It was Peter's turn to laugh. "Alright Lu," he said, "we can each take turns telling it."

Lucy began. "Well, where we are from, there is a huge world war going on, that our father is in. There were bombs, large exploding things, destroying everything, so a program was set up for children to go to the country, where the bombs were not going off. We were sent to the Professor's house, and one day I found a wardrobe, and discovered that it led to Narnia. No one else believed me at first, but then Ed came and he met the White Witch, who was afraid of the prophesy coming true, that when four humans came to Narnia, her reign would end." She then turned to Edmund, who continued.

"Then one day, we were trying to find a place to hide, because we had accidentally broken a window. We ran into the wardrobe, and Peter and Susan finally believed Lucy. I wanted to bring them to meet Jadis, who told me I could be King one day if I brought them to her, but Lucy wanted us to meet Mr. Tumnus, the faun she met the first time she was here. We went to his house, but he had been arrested because Jadis found out from me that he had met her and not turned her in, which was against that law.

"We ended up meeting Mr. Beaver, who took us to his home and Mrs. Beaver. I snuck out and went to the White Witch's castle, and told her what I heard the Beavers say about Aslan and his army, thinking I could save myself, since she had gotten made when I showed up empty-handed and locked me in her dungeon. It didn't work, and I had betrayed my family and the kingdom I was to co-rule." He turned and looked at Peter.

"When we discovered that Edmund was gone, and where he had gone," said Peter, "the Beavers told us that the only was to save him was to go to Aslan. So even though we didn't plan on staying and helping the Narnians with their war, we were forced to go meet Aslan. On the way we met Father Christmas, who told us the hope we brought to Narnia caused it to be Christmas for the first time since the hundred-year winter began. Lucy received a healing cordial and a dagger. Susan got her horn and bow and arrows, and I got my sword and shield. We finally arrived at Aslan's camp, and met the Great Lion. Edmund was rescued, but we still had a problem."

Susan finished the story. "We had decided to stay and help Narnia, but there was an ancient magic which stated that any traitor belongs to the White Witch, and they had to be killed at the Stone Table. If not, all of Narnia would be destroyed. She came to Aslan's camp and pointed this out but later, unknown to all of us, Aslan agreed to take Edmund's place. Lucy and I woke up in the night and heard Aslan walking, so we followed him and accompanied him to a point where he told us to stop. I was curious, so we still followed him and saw him murdered by the White Witch.

After she and her minions had left, we came and sat next to him. Mice came and chewed the ropes around him until they broke, and in the morning as we left, there was a great tremor, the Stone Table cracked, and Aslan rose from the dead, since he had committed no crime, but willingly gave himself up. We went to Jadis' castle and freed all the creatures she had turned to stone, then raced to the battle between her and the Narnians, which of course, you can figure out the outcome." Susan smiled.

"But what happened to Mr. Tumnus?" asked Nerina.

"He had been turned to stone, but Aslan saved him," said Lucy. She clasped her hands together. "He will probably come to the coronation in a few weeks, so you can meet him then!"

"That would be lovely." Nerina responded.

"How about you Nerina?" asked Susan, somewhat cautiously, "Do you have any interesting stories?"

Nerina froze for a moment, and her eyes appeared to be glazed over, and the look on her face was one of both sadness and trying hard to remember.

Not wanting to bring up unpleasant memories back, Susan moved on, "What is life like back in Arcadia? What do you do there? What does it look like?"

Nerina blinked and snapped back to reality. "The country is very beautiful. To get to it, you must first go through a cave, which contains large rivers with huge glaciers floating around, and everything has a bluish-green hue from the water. The country is on a very large island with walls of never-melting ice.

The main entrance archway of the castle is made of gold bricks. The rest of the arch is made of gold, bronze, cream, and pink bricks. Bricks of the same color are placed sporadically on the outer wall. The parapet is light blue.

"The actual castle is made with sparkling white sand. The castle is made up of some outside, some inside stairs and hallways, and is very hugs. At the top of each of four of the seven turrets is a gigantic, spiral seashell. There is a pier along the castle side of the island, and the waved crash upon it and it is absolutely wonderful. I can't wait to show you all."

"So what do you do all day in Arcadia?" Susan asked again.

Nerina got the strange look on her face again, and once more her eyes appeared to be glazed over.

Susan tried again, using a different approach. "I heard you like singing. Would you like to sing something for us?"

Still no response.

Edmund yawned. "I'm starting to get a bit tired. I might head off to bed soon."

Nerina blinked and replied, "Yes, it is starting to get late, isn't it?" again as if nothing had happened.

The five continued chatting until the fire grew low. Edmund did go to bed, and Lucy went soon after. Nerina accidentally fell asleep in her chair while Susan and Peter were discussing plans for the upcoming coronation. When they got up, Susan looked at Peter expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to help me take her to her room?"

"You mean carry her again?"

"How else do you expect her to get to her bed?"

"Can't we just wake her up?"

"No!" his sister whispered. "She looks so peaceful. We should let her sleep. She needs all the rest she can get so she can hopefully get better."

"Alright," said Peter reluctantly, "but why do I always have to carry her? I really don't mean to complain, but…"

"Because," Susan said jokingly in a deep voice, "you are the future High King of Narnia, and you are supposed to be a strong man." She giggled.

Peter smiled, rolled his eyes, and carefully picked Nerina up.

A few minutes later they reached her room. Susan pulled back the covers on the bed and Peter lay her down. Susan tucked her friend in, then stepped back, surveying her work.

"What was with Nerina tonight?" asked Peter.

"I don't know" replied Susan. "It was like she couldn't remember anything about her life before her kidnapping."

"She remembers her family and friends."

"Yes, but I mean what she did in Arcadia. I was trying to get her to remember something, but it didn't work. Here, help me prop her head up. It will help her breathe more easily with her sinuses the way they are."

Peter hesitated as Susan indicated that she wanted him to lift the sleeping princess' head.

Susan looked from Nerina to Peter. "What is it now?"

Peter sighed. "She doesn't like me."

Susan looked really confused now. "Yes she does."

"No she doesn't. She rarely talks to me, and when she does, it's only, "Please pass the salt."

Susan touched her brother's arm lovingly. "She just isn't comfortable around you. Now please help me so we can get to sleep."

Peter obliged and Susan fixed the pillows.

"Come on now," said Susan as Peter gazed at Nerina. She smiled and asked teasingly, "What? Do you fancy her?"

Peter took offense. "No. I just want her to like me and want to talk to me like a normal person."

"I was just joking. Don't worry. Just give her time. And in case you haven't noticed, Nerina is not exactly a 'normal person'. Now let's go, I'm tired." And the two siblings left the room.

* * *

**The song used was "Start of Something New" from High School Musical.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Once again, PLEASE review!**

**The one and only,**

**-Haras  
**


	5. A Memory

**How am I supposed to know how you all feel about this story if you do not review it! Please do!**

**Twilight-You rock my socks, thanks for reading!**

**Copperfox-Thank you, I am glad someone is finally getting something!**

**I must warn you about this chapter. The story told is not mine, it is an adaption of a movie/story, but is very important to the plot, so some picky people might not like it, but give it time, because it fits in perfectly with the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Memory

The next night, all the Pevensies and Nerina were seated together, this time out on a veranda in the castle. As conversation died down, Susan tried to help her friend again.

"So Nerina, in Arcadia, do you have any stories that you pass down generation to generation? We'd love to hear something from your country."

Nerina had been in the process of putting wisps of her hair, blown by a breeze, behind her ear. Her hand slowed down, and her eyes looked at the ground to her left. Susan grew hopeful this time, because it was clear that she was really trying to remember.

_Wish that I could read your mind_

_Understand what you hide in your heart_

_Then maybe, baby, I could help you see how loved you are_

_Wish that I could find the words_

_That would echo inside of your soul_

_'Cause then, my friend, you'd know…_

"Yes," she said slowly, "we have stories that we tell. We have a countless number of stories at we all-" She suddenly shook her head and put her hand on her face. Nerina looked up and put her hands on her lap. "Would you like to hear one?"

"Oh yes please!" exclaimed Lucy.

Nerina grinned. "Alright then. Once there was a princess who lived with her family in a huge castle. One day, they had a wonderful party. The girl was especially happy, because she would get to see her Grandmother, who was Queen of a far off country. The princess danced the night away with her many brothers and sisters. When her Grandmother arrived, she gave the princess-oh! I almost forgot! Her name was Princess Betha, and her grandmother's name was Queen Ayanna. So anyway, Queen Ayanna gave princess Betha a music box that played their secret song. The only way to open the box was with a key that hung on a ribbon so that Betha could wear it on her neck. The key had the names of both the princess' and her grandmother's countries inscribed on each side. Betha loved the gift.

"That night, there was a revolt led by an evil sorcerer. He made sure all of the Royal Family died, but he missed one. Queen Ayanna and Princess Betha were able to escape with the help of a young servant boy who smuggled them out of the castle. The two ran to the port where a ship was just about to set sail for the Queen's country. In all the commotion, both Queen and granddaughter were separated, and Betha fell off the pier onto some jagged rocks below, but Queen Ayanna didn't see. She was on the boat looking frantically for her granddaughter.

"Ten years went by. One day, messengers announced all over that Queen Ayanna was searching for her granddaughter, and the one to reunite them would be paid richly. Two siblings decided to take advantage of this. Their names were-" Nerina spoke slowly again. "Trevet and Desta." She stopped.

"What did they do?" asked Lucy, who was already in love with the story.

Nerina blinked and came out of her trance. "Sorry, it's just that there's something about them..." she trailed off, then smiled. "It doesn't matter, now where was I? Oh yes.

"As I was saying, Trevet and Desta wanted the reward money really badly, because they were extremely poor. Even though she was the same age as the princess would be, Desta looked nothing like Betha would now, so they held auditions for young women to find someone to play the part of Princess Betha and trick Queen Ayanna.

"Meanwhile, in a small village outside the city gates, a young woman named Amy was saying her good-byes. She used to live with a bunch of other children in a large house, but was now old enough to be out on her own, so she was leaving to go work in an inn. Amy had no memories of her past, just a key with the name of her country and a far off one on it. On her way to the inn, she met up with a talking bird. She told him where she was going, about her lost memories, and about her key. He told her that she should go to the far off country to find her family. She agreed, and the bird decided to come along, so they set off to the main port to catch a boat. Unfortunately, Amy had no way to get a ticket, but she heard that if she went to the old abandoned castle, she would find twins that could help her. She did just that, and when she met Trevet and Desta, they saw that she looked just like Princess Betha. They told her they would bring her to the far off country if she agreed to go in front of Queen Ayanna to see if she really was Princess Betha.

"They traveled and all the was Amy learned how to walk, talk, dress, and act like a princess. After a while, Trevet fell in love with her, which made Desta a little jealous of Amy, because her brother was all she had left in the world. Amy's bird friend, whose name was Domiel, accompanied them too. The four finally reached Queen Ayanna's country, but had to be questioned by the Queen's sister Lady Vidya. As a result of the questioning, Trevet learned that Amy really was Princess Betha, because she remembered escaping the palace with the help of a servant who Trevet quickly realized-was himself! Lady Vidya said that Amy would be allowed to meet the Queen that night at the…the…the ballet." Again Nerina slowed down and had a far off look in her eye, but this time she came out of it on her own.

"Things went as planned, until it was time for Amy to meet the Queen. Trevet and Desta went to the Queen's box to announce Amy, but Queen Ayanna had heard of their scheme to trick her, and was so infuriated that so many people had tried to take advantage of her. Amy, who had never known of the reward money, was hurt, especially because she had now grown to secretly love Trevet. Feeling extremely used, she immediately went back to where they were staying to pack and go back home.

"Back at the ballet, the siblings told the Queen that they had worked in the palace, and that Trevet was the one who had helped them escape, but to no avail. Queen Ayanna still did not believe them, so Desta brought out something she found in the snow after her brother had left with the Princess and the Queen to show them the way out that awful night ten years ago. It was Betha's music box. The Queen decided to meet Amy, but she had left, so the twins took her to where they were staying. The Queen and Amy talked in her room, and after a while Queen Ayanna noticed the key on Amy's neck. They two unlocked the music box, and as the music box opened and started to play, all of Amy's memories rushed back, and the two realized who Amy really was.

"The next night Amy, now once again Princess Betha, saw the twins, but was still mad at them for using her, so they left to go back to their real home. Queen Ayanna told her granddaughter that they had refused to take the reward money. Princess Betha stood in shock as she waited for her grandmother to introduce her at the ball she was having in Betha's honor. As she waited for her cue to come out from behind the curtain, she noticed Domiel was no where to be found. Suddenly, she heard frantic chirping coming outside, so she followed the sound until she found the bird trapped in a cage in the hands of an old man, who looked at her with hatred. It was the evil sorcerer, who had realized that one of the Royal Family was still alive. Throughout Betha's journey, his minions had tried to kill her, but they were always unsuccessful, so her decided to do it himself. He was just about to kill the princess when Trevet and Desta ran up. Together they were able to defeat the old man and he died. Trevet confessed that he was too much in love to leave Princess Betha, and Desta said that she would miss her new friend. Princess Betha confessed her love for Trevet, and the two were married and had a huge party. Desta was made into a Lady of the Court, and Domiel was Betha's friend for the rest of his days. And they all lived happily ever after. The End."

The Pevensies clapped.

"That was wonderful!" exclaimed Lucy. "I love that story!"

"I'm glad you did," smiled Nerina. "Now I am thirsty." She waved her hands and a glass made of ice was formed, and with a flick of her wrist, water from the air filled it. She sipped it as the five friends watched the shooting stars fall across the dark sky.

* * *

**Please review it right now. The story, as you probably guessed, is the movie version of the Anastasia story, but as said before, it is important, so give it time.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Song used-Wish That I Could Read Your Mind by Jump5**

**Haras**


	6. Treading On Protected Ground

**I would like to thank those of you that reviewed the last chapter. Please continue to, and I would appreciate it if everyone did, because as said before, how am I supposed to know if you liked the chapter, and what I can fix, if no one reviews?**

**Roma Lillian Potter-All your questions will be answered at various points in the story. I am so glad you like it. Thank you.**

Shiloh-TDL forever! Thanks for reading this on there!

SARAH-Thank you so much! The way this story came to me will be revealed later on. Thank you!

Here's chapter 6! 

* * *

Chapter 6: Treading On Protected Ground

"I suppose we are all taking turns falling asleep in our chairs?" Nerina laughed a few hours later.

The three teenagers were looking at the sleeping Lucy and Edmund.

Susan picked up Lucy. "Nerina, you go get some sleep. Peter and I will get these two settled."

"Are you sure?" Nerina asked her friend.

"Yes," Susan laughed. "This isn't the first time we have had to do this."

Nerina smiled sweetly, "Alright then. Good-night." She smiled and did a small curtsy looking at Susan, quickly glanced at Peter, then went inside.

"See?" Peter said when she was gone. "She is extremely cautious around me. She shrinks back whenever I come near her. She rarely says anything to me. What have I done to deserve it?"

"Nothing," was his sister's reply as he picked up Edmund and the two headed for their siblings' rooms. "Have you ever thought that it is something deeper than what it appears to be? That maybe, deep down, she has a reason to?"

They had reached Edmund's room by now and the future High King put his brother on the bed where he woke up long enough to crawl under the covers and say goodnight to his siblings.

As they shut the door, Susan let out a disgusted sigh. "Oh, I forgot to tell Nerina to prop up her pillow. Will you tell her if she's not already asleep, and if she is, prop them up for her please?"

"Is it really that impor-" started Peter.

"Yes!" whispered Susan. "She told me it's hard to breathe, especially when she tries to sleep. I can't believe I didn't think of telling her before!"

Her brother rolled her eyes. "You sound like her mum! She's seventeen you know!"

"I know, but I want her to continue to get better, and if you want her to trust you and feel relaxed around you, and if you want her to get better as much as the rest of us do, you will go prop up her pillows!"

Peter sighed. "We are arguing over Nerina's pillow elevation. Fine! I will go tell her." And he walked off.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

When Peter got to Nerina's room, which truthfully was on the way to his, the door was partially open, and no lights were on.

Cautiously, he stuck his head in the room and softly knocked on the door. "May I come in?" he whispered.

Hearing no reply, and assuming she was asleep, Peter entered the room. He had gone a few strides when he bumped into something that started screaming.

"Nerina?" he said.

The screaming stopped.

"Yes. Who's there?" replied a cautious voice.

"It's Peter."

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked accusingly.

"I'm sorry Princess, Susan wanted me to make sure you had your pillows propped so that you could breathe more easily, and she sent me." Peter apologized.

He heard a laugh in the darkness. "Yes, that sounds like Susan."

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you walking around in the dark?"

"I heard a noise," was the simple reply.

"Sorry, that would be me again."

"Thank you for telling me Susan's message," Nerina said stiffly.

Peter's eyes had now grown accustomed to the dark, and he could see Nerina's silhouette.

"At least let me make sure you get to your bed alright."

He escorted Nerina across the room and watched her prop up her pillows and get into bed. Her back was turned to him under the covers.

"Thank you," came a muffled response from the bed.

"You're welcome." Peter decided to be brave. He had been before, and now he was deciding what took more courage to do-fight the White Witch, or ask Nerina the question that was on his mind. He took a deep breath. "Why don't you trust me?"

There was no response.

He continued. "I don't mean to be rude, but it seems like you trust everyone else except me. You never talk to me, well, rarely, and all I want is just to be your friend."

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on.._

He heard the sheets moving and saw the girl pull her body into a ball. He looked at her and then it came to him.

He knew that if he were right, he would be treading on protected ground now, so he would have to be careful. "He hurt you, didn't he?" he said slowly. "That King Hunter. And now you don't trust any guy around your age."

Still no response.

Peter's heart filled with compassion toward the Princess. "Princess-er…Nerina, Hunter was only one guy. Not all of us are hurtful. I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever. We all care about you. I just want you to trust me like you trust my siblings."

Peter waited, but once again, there was no response.

"Goodnight Nerina," he said before he turned and left.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one…_

If Peter had been facing Nerina with a light, he would have seen her eyes squeezed shut, and tears silently streaming down her face.

* * *

**Song used-Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson**

**Please review this chapter now.**

**Thanks a lot!**

**Haras **


	7. Preparing For A Coronation

**Sorry this one took so long. I am really busy with homework and classes, but I am doing my best to get this story to you all. **

**Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed-**

**Copperfox-Thank you so much. I honestly thought your review was a flame at first, but then I read on and realized it was a really nice compliment. Thank you.**

**Aslan's Princess-You rule. I already explained the whole NTM thing on TDL, so that's cleared up. And thank's for noticing my spelling error.**

**tookieclothespen-I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can, I'm sorry:(  
**

**Here's chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Preparing For A Coronation

The next week passed by quickly, and soon it was time for the future monarchs to be crowned. Susan, Lucy, and Nerina were excited one particular day, because they were to pick out the fabric for their dresses. All four Pevensies had agreed to make Nerina their guest of honor at the coronation.

That afternoon, the three girls went to meet their dress designers. The boys had already met with them that morning. The girls entered the room and were astounded at all the beautiful material lying around. They were greeted by a pair of nymphs named Flora and Fauna. The two quickly led the girls to a platform, and had Lucy stand on it.

Flora tapped her chin. "What do you think Fauna? Maybe turquoise?"

Fauna tilted her head. "No, I think a soft blue would be lovely." She left and returned with a beautiful velvet material of the color and draped it around Lucy. She looked at the others. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks stunning," complimented Nerina.

The others agreed, and Flora found some orange velvet for the cape. The nymphs discussed the details of the dress with Lucy, took measurements, and then it was Susan's turn.

"Your Majesty," Flora gushed, "the moment you walked in, I knew the perfect combination for you!" She brought out two rolls of fabric, one with pale blue velvet with intricate gold leaf designs, the other with dark blue velvet, and draped both over Susan.

Fauna nodded her head in approval. "Oh yes, you definitely got this one right dear friend. Those are your colors Your Majesty."

They decided on making the dress out of the light blue, and the cape out of the dark blue. Finally, it was Nerina's turn.

"Now where are you from, Your Royal Highness?" asked Fauna.

"Arcadia," she answered.

"How exciting!" the nymph exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"Now what do you think would look best on her Fauna?" wondered Flora.

"Well," began Fauna, "we want to accent her best features-her blonde hair and her turquoise eyes."

"How about pink? It's every blonde's color," said Flora as she retrieved a beautiful light pink fabric that was silky, but slightly stiffer than Lucy or Susan's.

"We could use this light blue on the dress too," remarked Fauna, pulling out the material.

"Yes! And for the cape, how about one with the same material we are using for Queen Susan?"

"Splendid! Now we just need your measurements and we will be done! Your dresses will be ready the day of the coronation Your Majesties."

The three girls thanked the nymphs and went to meet Edmund and Peter in the Main Hall.

As they entered the Hall, they spotted the boys with some creatures Nerina had never seen before.

_If there's a bond between us_

_Nobody can explain_

_It's a celebration of life_

_We see friends again…_

"Nerina! Mr. Tumnus is here! You just have to meet him!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed her hand and ran toward the group.

_There's nothing complicated_

_About the way we live_

_We're all here for each other_

_Happy to give_

_All we have we share_

_And all of us we care…_

Nerina laughed and came along. The Pevensies had noticed that the princess was now a lot more comfortable around them and had finally fully adapted to her life at Cair Paravel.

When they reached the small group, Lucy flung her arms around the faun. "Oh Mr. Tumnus! I am so glad to see you again! Have you been well?"

The faun laughed and Lucy let him go. All the creatures now bowed to Lucy and Susan. "I am well Your Majesty. I am glad to see you again too! Who is your friend here?"

Lucy grinned. "Mr. Tumnus, I would like you to meet Princess Philyra Nerina Anaxandra Basilikos Pagos of Arcadia. But you can call her Princess Nerina. Nerina, I'd like you to meet Mr. Tumnus."

Nerina bowed her head. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Tumnus. I have heard so much about you."

Again the faun bowed. "The pleasure is all mine Your Royal Highness."

Peter introduced the rest of the group. "Princess Nerina, this is Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Fox, and General Oreius, who helped rescue you." Each of the creatures bowed as they were introduced.

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_This is a festival_

_You know and best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

"It is so wonderful to meet you all!" She turned to Oreius. "I would like to personally thank you for helping to rescue me."

"You're welcome Your Royal Highness," said the centaur with a nod. "Anything to stop the injustices in our world." He now turned to Peter. "And now King Peter, with your permission, I shall take my leave and make sure my honor guard is prepared for the coronation."

"You may leave," replied the soon-to-be-King. He turned to the rest of the group. "And now let us show our guests to their rooms."

And with that, they set off, excited about the upcoming coronation.

* * *

**Song used-Welcome by Jump5**

**Please review this! Remember-I can't fix anything if I don't know what needs to be fixed, and I don't know if you like the chapter if you don't say so!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**Haras**


	8. A Dream of A Dream

**I am currently working on writing chap 9, so it might be a while, but I will try to get it out ASAP. Reviews might help me to get it out even faster...**

**The title of this chapter is a quote from the movie The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe.**

**I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 8: "A Dream of A Dream"

Finally the day of the Pevensies' coronation arrived. Breakfast went by quickly, and all of Cair Paravel was hurrying and scurrying to be prepared for the afternoon's festivities.

Two hours after breakfast, the Pevensies found themselves standing in the Entrance Hall. They were waiting for Nerina to finish her surprise outside.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, one of the large doors opened and Nerina popped her head in.

"Alright! I'm ready for you now!"

Edmund laughed. "It's about time!"

The four proceeded outside and were awestruck, for there, two on each side of the path leading to the stairs of the castle, were large statues of the four monarchs.

Peter and Susan's statues were the closest to the stairs. On the right, Peter stood in full armor with sword brandished and pointed to the sky and shield held firmly. On the opposite side of the statue was Susan, in the middle of shooting her bow.

Down the path a few meters were Edmund on the left and Lucy on the right. Edmund too was in full armor and stood in a ready stance, holding his sword in both hands. Lucy was leaning over a fallen soldier giving him her cordial.

Susan reached up to touch her statue. "Are they made of-"

"Ice! Yes they are!" Nerina exclaimed proudly. "I made them myself!" She pointed to the ice plaque on each of the statues' pedestals. "When you are crowned I will put your names on them. And the best part is that they will never melt, well, that is, until I die."

"They're wonderful!" remarked Edmund.

Nerina clasped her hands. "Oh you really think so? I couldn't think of what to give you as a coronation present, but then I thought of this!"

"Yes, thank you very much," said Peter.

The others also thanked her. Suddenly Susan remembered, "Oh! We are having an early lunch so that we can try our coronation outfits on to see if any last minute adjustments need to be made! We have to hurry!"

Quickly, they all ran inside.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

An hour later the five friends were all standing in their changing rooms, preparing to show the rest what they looked like. The girls had their hair done in separate rooms to add to the suspense. Flora and Fauna had really outdone themselves.

"On the count of three then!" said Susan excitedly. "One, two, three!"

They all stepped out. The boys just stood there laughing at the gushing girls.

"Oh you look lovely!"

"So do you!"

"That color is wonderful on you!"

"You look radiant!"

Peter was dressed in a dark blue tunic with a gold tree on it with light blue sleeves and gold leggings and cape. He wore blue and gold boots that came up his calf halfway. Edmund was dressed similarly but in light blue and silver.

Susan twirled in her simple yet elegant blue dress and cape. Lucy wore her light blue dress and orange cape and looked like a princess from a storybook with her curled hair. Nerina's dress, to the Pevensies, looked like something from the eighteenth century. The light blue dress opened up in the front to reveal the pink petticoat and corset-styled front. Her wavy hair was extra wavy for the occasion.

"I believe we have some time left before we need to be downstairs," stated Susan. "What should we do?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Nerina, "May we walk around the castle? To this day, I find a new room every day."

"Alright then, let's go!" said Edmund, and they were off.

They decided to go to the third floor, the floor above them. As they walked, they chatted, excited about the coronation. All of a sudden, they noticed that Nerina was gone. They looked back down the hall, and saw her standing frozen in the doorway of a room they had not ever been in.

"What is it Nerina?" asked Susan as they came up to her.

"Look" was the reply.

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December…_

They did, and saw a marvelous room. In it was a gorgeous grand piano. Shelves of music covered the walls of the room. The half with the piano was covered with hardwood flooring. The other half held a sitting area with a fireplace and an ornate area rug.

Nerina entered the room and stood in the sitting area. She had a far away look on her face. "It all seems so familiar. I used to, I used to…" a look of realization came to her face, "Play the piano!"

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

"Would you like to play now?" asked Peter. "We have time."

She turned and her eyes were shining. "Oh really? May I?"

The Pevensies all agreed.

She smiled. "Let me see what you have on the shelves then." She went over to a sofa set against the wall and daintily knelt on it, looking for a familiar piece. The Pevensies all sat down, still looking around the room.

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..._

"I can't remember the last time I played. It seems like-" Suddenly there was a thud.

The Pevensies looked and immediately rushed over, for there, draped over the side of the arm of the sofa, was a very limp and very still Nerina.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Song used-Once Upon a December from the animated movie Anastasia.**

**Please review! Please!**

**Happy New Year and I pray God blesses you all in 2007!**

**Haras**


	9. Pins and Needles

**Sorry this one took so long everyone! Life has been nuts lately, but do not fret, for I will finish this story no matter what.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed,**

**Aslan's Princess-Thank you so much for your tips, as soon as this Act is finished I am going to go back and fix all those little things. The music is such a major part of this story, I am glad you picked up on it. Thank you so much for reviewing**

**Copperfox-The only thing besides thank you that I can say is keep reading and you will see!**

**tookieclothespen-I'm trying, I'm trying. I know how hard it is to wait for the next chapter.**

**Here is chapter 9! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Pins and Needles

Edmund's heart went into his stomach he slowly rolled Nerina onto her back. All four gasped when they saw her face. It stared back at them-Nerina's eyes were wide open, which added to the look of shock on her face. Edmund felt for a pulse. All was silent as he searched for one.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "She's still alive, but her heart is beating very slowly."

Susan reached over and put her hands on Nerina's eyes and carefully shut them so they would not dry out. "Come, let's take her to her room and get the nurse," she said, sad that they were used to the drill.

"What do you think is wrong with her this time?" Edmund asked once Nerina was laid on the pillows of her bed. He looked at her. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this fainting spell was different from her other lapses in strength.

"I really don't know Ed," Susan sighed. She turned to Peter. "Any ideas?"

"None at all," came the reply.

Edmund looked at the still figure of the girl he and his siblings had grown to know and love. They had all grown attached to her, and did not want to lose her. "She looks worse than the other times she's fainted. Her breathing is shallower and sounds weighted."

_Will we be friends when we grow old?_

_Or is this the end of the line?_

Lucy was sitting on one side of the bed holding Nerina's hand. "She does." A tear rolled down her cheek. "What can we do to help her? Nothing works. She needs help, but we don't know where to find it."

"Oh yes we do," said Edmund with a sudden realization. "Aslan will be here for our coronation. We can just as him then."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the Beavers came in and bowed. "We are sorry to hear about Princess Nerina Your Majesties, and even more sorry to interrupt, but Aslan is here to start the coronation."

"Perfect!" the siblings all exclaimed.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

Susan was the first to reach Aslan. After the formalities were through, Susan burst out and said, "Aslan, we found Princess Nerina, but she's sick and nothing, not even Lucy's cordial, is working to heal her, and right now she's upstairs in an odd state, and we don't know what to do anymore!"

Aslan smiled kindly. "I have known of your trials with Nerina's health."

"Then you can help her?" asked Lucy hopefully.

"I will only say that the remedy for her sickness is known by only one person."

"Who?" the Pevensies asked.

"By Nerina herself. She alone knows what will help her now. She might have to search for the answer, but deep down, she knows what it is."

And before the Pevensies could ask him to explain more, the trumpets sounded the beginning of the ceremony, and the five walked through the large oak doors.

As she walked through the arched swords, Susan's mind was on Nerina, despite the grandeur of the event. Nerina had looked very bad, but Susan still held the hope that she would recover soon. However Aslan's words perplexed her. He said that Nerina was the only one who knew the remedy. This made the situation more complicated.

_I hurt with you I love with you_

_Is this the end of the line?_

_Oh please, don't leave me…_

As she was beginning to fully contemplate all that had happened, she, her siblings, and Aslan reached the thrones and Susan's mind suddenly remembered the full extent of what was happening. She listened as her younger siblings were crowned Queen Lucy the Valiant and King Edmund the Just. As Mr. Tumnus came toward her, her excitement that had been dampened earlier overflowed, and she could not help but to smile when she was crowned Queen Susan the Gentle.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

Peter's heart swelled as he stood, now High King Peter the Magnificent. The "Magnificent" part he felt was undeserved, but he still liked the sound of his title.

His title.

Nerina's gifts were to have the monarch's titles on them. As he sat down and surveyed the room, he felt a twang of sadness that Nerina was unable to join in the celebration. He too went over Aslan's words, but not for long, because it was time for the feast.

Although the food was delicious, and they were hungry, Peter and his siblings did not eat too much during the dinner. When speeches were called for, each monarch gave an excellent one, but after being so close to them, Peter knew he and his siblings' thoughts were truly elsewhere.

_Don't let your heart let go_

_We'll find a way_

_The journey has only begun_

_Is this the end of the line?_

Peter danced at the ball afterward, as did Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, since they all decided to try and have fun, because they knew Nerina would not want them to spend their special day worrying about her. Peter would have liked to see Nerina having a really good time, but there was no way for her to be with them. He did crack a smile as he twirled one nymph around during a dance. She had been following him all afternoon giggling and blushing, so deciding that at least one person should extremely happy that day, he asked her to dance.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

Near sunset, Lucy saw Aslan leaving. She expressed her concern to Mr. Tumnus, who told her that he was never around for long. Tears came to her eyes. She had wanted Aslan to heal Nerina. As she dabbed her eyes with her returned handkerchief, she reminded herself that Aslan knew best. She would make sure to tell Nerina his words after the celebration. She had grown fond of Nerina, and wanted to do everything she could to help her.

_Don't let your heart let go_

_We'll find a way_

_The journey has only begun_

_Is this the end of the line?_

She remembered that she did not have a chance to get the answer from Aslan as to why her cordial had not healed Nerina. As she thought about it, she remembered that Aslan had said only Nerina could heal herself. Lucy hoped and prayed that Nerina had not been hiding the remedy from her and her brothers and sister because she wished to die. She sighed, fully confused, but she fully trusted Aslan, and so the first moment they could, she and her siblings left the Hall to relay the message and check on their mysterious friend.

_Is this the end of the line?

* * *

_**Song used-End of the Line from The Cheetah Girls Soundtrack.**

**Please review. I read and take all into account.**

**Haras**


	10. The Saddest Word

**Here is the 10th chapter of Narnia: The Musical**

**Once again, thank you to those who have been reviewing.**

**roses to smile-I would like to hear your thoughts. Please put them in your next review.**

**tookieclothespen-here you go!**

**Copperfox-Thank you, and all I can say is read on.**

**Shiloh-Thank you!**

**Aslan's Princess-Thank you so much! I will fix those ASAP**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Saddest Word

The four Pevensies felt the odd sensation of deja vu as they walked down the hall toward Nerina's room. In truth it had been almost two months since they had made their first walk to the room, wondering about the condition of the newly rescued princess. They had grown as friends since then and the instant bond most of them formed had only gotten stronger. Now for the big question- would they continue to grow in friendship?

The four stopped in front of the closed door. They stood still, afraid of what they might find when they opened the door.

Peter sighed and looked at his siblings. "Are you ready?"

They all nodded, Susan with tears in her eyes.

Edmund was the one who first got the courage, and so he lifted his hand and knocked. All four held their breath.

The door opened a crack, and, the same maid who showed them in that day almost two months ago, peeked out. When she saw who was at the door, she stepped out into the hall, shut the door, and curtsied.

"Good evening Your Majesties," she greeted them. "I'm afraid you cannot go in right now. The nurse is applying the doctor's medicine onto the Princess."

"Doctor? What doctor?" asked Susan, confused.

"Oh!" the maid exclaimed, "You did not hear! Dr. Gambardi was not able to come here when you first put out the call for all doctors. He specializes in nymphs, and Arcadians are in the family of nymphs. He had to leave for a bit, but he said he would be back later. He gave the nurse a salve for Her Royal Majesty, but you had better see her for yourself."

"So Nerina is doing fine?" Lucy asked.

The maid was just about to answer when screams broke through the air. They were Nerina's screams.

"What is going on in there?" Peter demanded, trying to get around the maid.

"Please don't go in there Your Majesty, she's not decent! The doctor said the salve would sting. You must wait, begging your pardon, sir." The maid curtsied again.

A few minutes later the screaming stopped and the Pevensies were allowed in. What they saw horrified them.

There, on the large bed, lying on her stomach, was the limp form of Nerina. The four then saw why a salve was needed.

Nerina lay in a nightgown with the back open, exposing cuts, bruises, scrapes, and welts. Somehow all the injuries that disappeared her first night at Cair Paravel had reappeared. One of the maids finished buttoning up the back of the nightgown and gently rolled her girl over, and sure enough, her front was covered in wounds as well.

Nerina lay with her eyes shut for a moment. She was pale, and her lungs rattled with each breath. She opened her bloodshot eyes and saw the Pevensies. They rushed to her bedside.

Lucy was the first to speak. "Nerina, we talked to Aslan, and he said that you know the remedy to this illness. Can you think of what it might be? He said you would have to look deep down, but you have known it all along."

For a while all that could be heard was Nerina's labored breathing. Finally she spoke.

"I can't think of what it might be," she whispered. "Besides, it's too late now. I'm dying."

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear_

_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near_

_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry_

_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

Susan burst into tears, and so did Lucy as she said, "But you're going to get better Nerina. You're going to get better again."

Nerina slowly shook her head. "Not this time, I'm afraid. I can feel it. So if you don't mind, I'd like to say my good-byes now, because I don't know how much time I have left."

Everyone was silent, so she turned her head to Peter. "Thank you for saving me and bringing me into your home."

Peter didn't know what to say.

She turned to Edmund, sitting on the bottom left side of the bed.

"Be strong Edmund, you're a great young man."

"Thank you," he choked.

"And Lucy," Nerina said to the girl holding her left hand, "you are one remarkable girl."

Finally she looked at Susan, sitting across from Edmund, who reached in front of Peter to hold the girl's other hand. Nerina's skin felt very hot to the girls. "Thank you for being like a sister to me while I was here. Thank you all so much for everything. Please remember when I am gone that I am in a better place, a place with no more suffering." She smiled.

_But the love you gave me will always live_

_You'll always be there every time I fall_

_You are to me the greatest love of all_

_You take my weakness and you make me strong_

_And I will always love you 'til forever comes_

Susan was just about to respond when Dr. Gambardi came in and said he had to speak with the monarchs in private.

After assembling in the hall and formal introductions, the doctor spoke. "Princess Nerina is very, very ill. I am sorry to say that it is most likely that in the morning you will find her bed empty."

When asked to explain, he continued. "Nymphs do not leave their body behind when they go to Aslan's country. They take it with them. I have made a potion that will put Nerina into a dreamless sleep so that she may die peacefully. If Your Majesties allow me to, I will administer it to her right now."

"You're sure it will give her a peaceful death?" Peter asked after the Pevensies had discussed it.

"I would not lie to you, High King," the doctor bowed.

"Very well then," Peter said sadly, "Give it to her."

They all went back into the room, and Nerina's worsened condition only proved to the Pevensies that she needed the potion. She was burning hot to the touch, her skin had turned gray, and her eyes were red and puffy. They explained about the potion, and Nerina seemed happy to take it.

_I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights_

_I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight_

_I'll be your shelter through the raging storm_

_And I will love you 'till forever comes_

She brought it to her lips, drank deeply, and as she sank into her pillows, and as her eyes shut one last time, she whispered, "Good-bye," while a single tear rolled down her face and onto the pillow.

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear_

_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near_

_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry_

_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

The Pevensies then decided to stay the night in the sitting area of Nerina's room to be with her in her final moments. Sadly, one by one, they all fell asleep.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

The next morning Peter, Edmund, and Susan woke to the sound of sobbing.

_Until we meet again..._

They looked to their sister who cried as she pointed to the large, empty bed.

_Until then..._

Princess Philyra Nerina Anaxandra Basilikos Pagos, the first Arcadian Princess in over 200 years, had gone to a better place.

_Goodbye_

END OF ACT 1

* * *

**Song used-Goodbye's (The Saddest Word) by Celine Dion**

**Please R&R.**

**Haras**


	11. Act II, Scene I

**Welcome to Act 2 everyone! I hope you enjoy this Act as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am proud to say that I have written the first five chapters in this Act, so I will get them out as fast as I can type them up.**

**Thank you to those who have been reviewing-**

**Aslan's Princess-Thank you for your editing and lovely reviews**

**Terra-I have fixed the majority of those errors thanks to Aslan's Princess**

**Shiloh-I am hurrying!**

**JaninoNarniafan-Welcome aboard! Thank you for your wonderful review as well.**

**And now for a more serious note from the author. There is a specific message I am trying to send, and between each of the Acts I will tell you, the readers, more about it. First off, there will be four Acts, each consisting of ten chapters, so there will be forty chapters in all. Secondly, and more important, some of you have commented on the songs lyrics I use in each chapter. These are extremely vital to the story, and I highly recommend trying to find a copy of the song to listen to, and paying**** attention to what the song is expressing. However, only the lyrics I put in the chapter apply, because some of the other lyrics in the song may be about something totally different than what I want. So anyway, as you continue reading, please keep all that in mind.**

**And now, if you will all take your seats, I bring you Act 2 of Narnia: The Musical**

* * *

Chapter 11: Act II, Scene I

"She's dead!" wailed Susan. "She's gone! I can't believe she's gone!"

The four Pevensies were holding each other by the bed where their friend's body had laid last night. The only evidence that she had been there were a few bloodstains.

Lucy stared at the bed with tears streaming down her face. "At least she is in a better place now. She's with Aslan, and will not suffer anymore." She buried her face in her eldest brother's tunic. They all were still in their coronation robes.

Peter wiped the tears from his face, trying to be strong. "We have to go downstairs and have a messenger bring the news of Nerina's death to Arcadia. It's a shame they never got to say good-bye."

Edmund too wiped his eyes and looked out the window. "It's almost an hour since we woke up, let's change our clothes and then find a messenger."

"Could you open that window first Ed?" Susan asked. "It's too stuffy in here." Her voice cracked.

Edmund opened the window and a summer breeze came in the room, circulating the air.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to go then," said Susan sadly.

They all headed out the door. All, except for Lucy, who stayed and stared out the window.

Halfway down the hall, the three monarchs heard a shout. They ran back to the room to see a confused Lucy.

"What is it Lu?" asked Peter.

"Nerina's statues- they haven't melted yet," said Lucy befuddled.

"So?" asked Edmund.

"So, she said they would melt once she died. They are still there!"

The three came and looked. Sure enough, there were the statues.

"It's not hot enough yet for them to have fully melted," said Susan practically.

Edmund spotted a passing faun. "Excuse me!" he called. "Could you please see if those statues are melting?"

The confused faun obeyed and touched the statues one by one.

"No, Your Majesty," he called back. "They are cold, but as solid as a rock.

"Thank you!" cried Edmund.

"She's still alive!" shouted Lucy.

"But where could she have gone in her state?" Susan asked. "If she had gotten better in the night, she would have woken us. And the doctor said-"

"He said that Arcadians were cousins of the nymphs, and that he was a nymph specialist. He could have made a mistake." Lucy said excitedly. "I think we should try and find her!" She ran out of the room. Her siblings looked at each other, then ran after her.

None of them wanted to really get their hopes up as they searched the floor. They were headed down a spiral stone staircase when they stopped.

"Do you hear that?" asked Peter.

"Yes," replied Susan slowly. "It sounds like a-"

"Piano!!" they all shouted as they ran to the third floor. Sure enough, the sound was coming from the music room. They ran as fast as they could, and when they entered the room, there, at the piano, was Nerina.

_Once upon a time_

_I always did as I was told_

_And every day and night_

_I tried to make it on my own_

_But I had a secret_

_I needed someone there to tell_

_You said look inside yourself_

_You can break the spell…_

They started to shout her name, but the music made them stop. It was a beautiful song, and made them feel like they were sitting by a waterfall on a nice spring day. The song finished, and the Pevensies clapped. Nerina turned around on the bench, and when she saw who it was, a big grin appeared on her face.

Lucy ran and hugged her. "You're alive! You're alive!" she cried.

"How did you do it?" asked Susan.

Nerina's face saddened. "Last night, after you all had fallen asleep, I started thinking about Aslan's words. I thought and thought until something inside me realized that I needed to play music. I wanted to get someone to help me to the piano before it was too late, but I did not want to waist any energy, so I rolled off my bed, but the sound did not wake you, so I sort of crawled to the stairs. I hoped I would meet up with a servant or someone who could help me, but no one came. I had to pull myself up the stairs, and by the time I got to this floor I was exhausted, but I continued to pull my body across the floor until I got to this room. When I entered, I knew I was about to die. I hurried the best I could, but when I got to the piano, I only had enough strength left to put my hand up in the air, and then the world became black.

"I saw Aslan. He looked at me and I knew I was dead, but then he smiled and I realized that I felt an odd sensation. I felt my hand on the piano keys. By the goodness of Aslan, my hand had landed on the keys, and slowly I regained consciousness. It took until dawn, but little by little I was able to move more, as long as I kept hitting keys. Finally I was strong enough to pull myself off the floor and onto the bench. After a while longer, I started the song we play to welcome spring. Then you showed up."

_Believe the voice inside of you…_

"So all along you just needed to play music to be better?" asked Edmund.

"Well I think these wounds are going to have to heal naturally now," Nerina said softly, then her face brightened, "but yes."

"We're just glad to have you back," smiled Peter.

"Could you please play another song?" asked Susan.

Nerina grinned. "Sure! I feel so energized that I will play the hardest song I know."

_Wishes can come true_

If you believe… 

She played it and once again the Pevensies clapped when it was done.

Nerina hopped off the bench. "Well now I don't know about you, but I am starving! Who's up for breakfast?"

And with that ending to an event-full morning, the five went to go eat and spread the good news of Nerina's health.

_If you believe…_

* * *

**Song used-If You Believe from the Ella Enchanted Soundtrack**

**Please review.**

**Haras**  



	12. A Magnificent Party

**Hello once again everyone. I am pleased to say that I am almost finished with ACT 2, however, due to the extreme overuse of my hands, my wrists are shot. They are slowly recovering, but I will do my best to type up two pages of the story a day, and publish the chapters as I finish them. I will hopefully have Chapter 13 out in six days. Thank you to those who reviewed-  
**

**Terra-Thank you very much! I try my hardest to keep them in character.**

**Copperfox-I will keep that in mind as I write, and I think what I have planned will fufill that.**

**Please review everyone! I am proud to say that this has 33 reviews! Please keep them coming! I need them to improve on anything! **

**I shan't keep you any longer, here is Chapter 12.**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Magnificent Party

"It's a gorgeous, sunny, summer's day in Narnia! Today is a perfect day for a party!" exclaimed Nerina one July day.

Everyone was overjoyed about Nerina's turn around the previous month. Since then, her wounds had scabbed over, and it would take a while longer before her skin was fully healed, but she felt wonderful. She ran around the castle grounds, laughing and having a lot of fun. Her voice and sinuses were still unhealthy, but everyone hoped the healing would come with time.

Today was time for a party, a birthday party, to be exact. For today was High King Peter's eighteenth birthday. Edmund had taken the unknowing Peter out riding for the morning so the girls could set up for the surprise party to be held that afternoon.

The three girls wore light-colored lawn dresses as they hung the decorations on the large veranda that overlooked Narnia.

"You're right on that one," said Lucy, hanging a streamer. "I just hope Peter is surprised. I myself am surprised that we have invited all our friends, and have still kept it a secret."

"Me too," agreed Susan. She stepped back to survey her work. "Well I'm done. Oh, and just in time too! The guests have started to arrive." She smoothed out her dress as a group of talking animals approached. "Time to be the Royal Hostess." She walked over to the group and greeted them, Nerina and Lucy behind her.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

About an hour later, Susan hurriedly turned to the guests.

"Alright everyone, here they come! Edmund has Peter's eyes covered, but we are all going to hide. They are just starting up the steps to get up here, so no more talking until we all yell "Surprise!"

The guests quietly scrambled, trying to find the best hiding place for them. General Oreius ended up having to hide just inside the doorway to the immense veranda. The Beavers hid behind some chairs, Mr. Tumnus found a place behind a large potted plant, and Fox claimed a spot by one of the two fountains, with the rest of the guests hiding elsewhere.

A few minutes after all the guests had found their hiding places, boots were heard.

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?" asked the voice of an impatient Peter.

"Now you can!" said his brother excitedly.

"What's all this?" asked Peter when the blindfold was removed.

"Surprise!" shouted everyone, jumping out.

Susan and Lucy ran to their brother and hugged him. Nerina hung in back of the embracing siblings.

"I thought I told you I did not want a party," Peter whispered to Susan.

You really did not expect Narnia to ignore the birthday of its High King, did you?" she replied with a smile.

"Well thank you all," said Peter to everyone on the veranda. "Thank you very much."

"Happy birthday High King Peter!" was the shouted response.

The food was brought out, and everyone picked a place to sit and enjoy the weather.

Peter found himself sitting on a fountain's edge next to Nerina and Susan.

When it was time for the cake, Peter got up and blew out the candles on a three-layered vanilla cake in the shape of Cair Paravel. He cut it, bringing two pieces for his sister and Nerina. They thanked him, and he left, coming back with his piece.

"Thank you so much for my party Susan," said Peter as he ate the cake. "This has truly been a great day."

"And it's not over yet!" his sister said with a smile. "We still have dancing and presents."

"Yes, and you must be sure to ask that nymph over there to dance. She's been looking at you the whole time," remarked Nerina.

If the Princess had looked up from her cake, she would have seen both Peter and Susan do a double take. They were shocked. Nerina had actually said something to Peter that was mildly conversational. Susan smiled- progress was being made. Peter looked around, and sure enough, there was the nymph who had followed him during the Coronation Ball. The music began, and he stood up.

"I guess I can be a gentleman," he said with a smirk.

"You're awful," teased his sister. "She really fancies you."

Peter just laughed and walked to the nymph. Others started dancing, and soon a centaur came and asked Susan to dance.

A while later, Peter came over to Nerina, who was still sitting on the fountain's edge.

"Aren't you going to dance?" he asked.

Nerina's eyes looked off into the distance. "No thank you," she said softly. She stretched, letting her sandal-bearing feet come out from under her dress. She turned her face up to the sun, and smiled at the warmth of its rays. "I'm just enjoying the sunshine."

Peter sat back down and sadly gazed at the Princess' feet, covered in small scabbed-over cuts.

Nerina reached up and rubbed her face. Peter knew that Nerina never discussed her wounds, except for mentioning them the day they found her alive, but he could tell the scabs on her face itched. She had four major sets of wounds on her face. One started near her left eyebrow, crossed her nose, and ended near her right ear. There were four lines on her left cheek, and a cut coming from the top right side of her lip, almost touching the first cut. There was also a large gash on her chin, which was what she was rubbing now.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to dance?" Peter asked again. "I will dance with you."

Nerina turned her head and looked in the water." No thank you, I must go get my present ready. Excuse me." She got up and proceeded to walk inside.

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold, unfeeling light -_

_And listen to the music of the night..._

Peter received a wonderful assortment of gifts. He got a saddle from General Oreius, a gorgeous carved walking stick from the Beavers, a painting from Mr. Tumnus, a special case to hold his sword and shield from his siblings, and many other presents as well. Nerina went last, and when it was her turn, the piano was rolled onto the veranda.

_Purge your thoughts of the life_

_You knew before!_

_Close your eyes,_

_Let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live_

_As you've never lived before..._

She bowed her head before taking a seat. "Happy birthday Your Majesty," she said quietly and stiffly. Louder she said, "I shall now play a song about a great bird's flight, in the hopes that, like a bird, the High King may soar to great heights during his rein."

_Softly, deftly,_

_Music shall surround you..._

_Feel it, hear it,_

_Closing in around you..._

_Open up your mind,_

_Let your fantasies unwind…_

She sat down and started to play. Everyone noticed the change. When Nerina, played, she was no longer the recovering Princess. She became like a wind, or a spirit, going wherever it pleased. Her facial expressions varied on the song she was performing. They could be anything from happy and carefree to serious and full of concentration. All four Pevensies enjoyed seeing their friend in a wonderful state, and so they encouraged her to play often. Nerina never refused a chance to play, and always delighted her listeners, no matter what song she chose.

_Let your mind start a journey_

_Through a strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts_

_Of the life you knew before!_

_Let your soul take you where you_

_Long to be!_

Finally the song ended, and Nerina leapt up, beaming. As she curtsied, and as the applause continued, she changed into the recovering Princess once more.

_The power of the music that I write –_

_The power of the music of the night!_

An hour later, the party was over, and the five Monarchs waved as they watched the guests leave.

"Happy birthday Peter," smiled Lucy.

"Yes, happy birthday to me," replied Peter happily.

* * *

**Song Used-Music of the Night by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber, a genius in my opinion. The song is, of course from my all time favorite movie and musical, The Phantom of the Opera, and I am happy to tell you that I am going to see Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, also by Andrew, next Wednesday! I am so excited!**

**Anyway, please, please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Haras **


	13. Shock

**Hey everyone! I am happy to announce that my hands/wrists are 98 better!**

**Thanks to Terra for reviewing-Terra, you will just have to wait and see!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Shock

A few weeks passed, and life went on. Then one especially bright morning, one of the servants came into the Great Hall while the five Monarchs were eating breakfast.

He bowed. "Good morning Your Majesties and Your Royal Highness. I apologize for interrupting your meal, but I have been informed that a transport bringing both our messenger and on from Arcadia has been spotted. It should be here in a little over an hour."

The servant left, and Lucy clapped. "Oh Nerina, isn't it exciting!? You will finally be able to go home, not that we want you to. Nerina, are you all right? You don't seem very happy."

Nerina simply sat staring at the floral centerpiece. She looked up and smiled, but it was evident that she was not happy. "Oh, I'm fine, just surprised, that's all. I mean, I came here in May and it's now July. I wonder what took them so long?"

"I'm sure it was nothing bad," said Susan. She hesitated, then spoke again slowly. "Um, Nerina, I think it would be better if we met with the messenger first, to talk with them, and then you come in. Just so we can make sure everything is well."

"Sure," Nerina nodded. "I will wait up in my room." She finished her breakfast and left.

"What's going on Susan?" asked Edmund.

"Yes, why did you send Nerina away, when she is finally going to see someone that will take her home?" Lucy inquired.

"Peter and I discussed it one night," Susan explained, "We want to be able to prepare whoever it is for Nerina's appearance. How would you like it if someone you hadn't seen in a long time came before you, looking like Nerina does, with no preparation?"

"Good point," the younger two agreed.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

And so they waited, and when word came that the transport was very close, the four went outside and waited in front of the castle.

They did not have to wait long, for soon a large blue and silver carriage arrived, pulled by four white stallions. The carriage was enormous, and filled with many trunks of all shapes and sizes.

The rider halted the horses and leapt out. He looked to be about Susan's age, with short, dark hair, and green eyes. He was tall, and walked with a confident stride toward the Pevensies.

"Greetings from Arcadia," he said. "I hope you don't mind that I dropped the Narnian messenger off at his home, since we passed it on the way here. I have a message for the Monarchs of Narnia. Am I to assume that you are the Kings and Queens?"

"Yes we are," said Peter, stepping forward. He introduced everyone. "And who, may we ask, are you?"

"I am Adelphos," said the young man.

"Adelphos?! The Adelphos!?" exclaimed Lucy. "You mean Nerina's best friend?"

The Arcadian's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "I take it then that she has spoken of me. And that she is alive and well," he added, pointing to the statues behind the group.

"Well, not exactly," said Susan.

Adelphos' face fell. "Why? What happened?"

This question lead into the story of everything that had happened thus far. Adelphos listened intently. When the Pevensies were finished, he spoke.

"Well by the sounds of it she is doing well," he said. "May I see her?"

"Of course," said Susan. They all went inside, but not before making sure that the horses would be brought to the stables and the trunks carried into Cair Paravel.

Edmund sent a servant to find Nerina, and soon after the large doors to the sitting room they were seated in opened, and Nerina timidly entered.

Adelphos immediately stood up. For a moment all the two could do was stare at each other. Adelphos was the first to speak.

"Nerina," he said in disbelief.

"Adelphos?! You're the messenger?!" asked Nerina smiling. "I can't believe it. It's so good to see you." She walked to him and hugged him.

_Watched my life pass me by- in the rearview mirror _

Pictures frozen in time- are becoming clearer 

_I don't wanna waste another day- stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

He pulled back, still staring at her. The Pevensies told him not to say anything about her appearance, and he didn't but he did silently raise a trembling hand to her face, gently touching her scars. She responded by pulling back like he had burned her, but he grabbed her and hugged her. He began to sing.

"I never thought I would see your face again." He had a beautiful and strong tenor voice. He continued to sing, and tears came down his face. He sang about how he thought he had lost Nerina forever, but here she was, in his arms. Finishing, he began a more up-beat one.

"Together again, we're together, again," he grinned and gestured toward Nerina, who just smiled back.

He looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine," she responded.

"Aren't you going to sing the next part?" he asked with uneasiness.

Nerina just stared back.

"Nerina?" he tried again. "Don't you want to sing?"

"No," was the response.

"Why not? I feel so happy I could fly! Don't you feel the same?"

"No, should I?" she asked.

Adelphos took a step back. He was silent for a bit, thinking, then he spoke. "I brought you gifts from everyone back home. When Arcadia learned I was going to bring her Princess back home, everyone brought things for you and the Narnian rulers. That's what took me so long. That, and the ice in the cave. It's slowly melting, so it was dangerous and time consuming, but worth it in the end." He grabbed her hand. "Come and see what Arcadia gave you." He turned to the others. "You too Your Majesties."

They all followed him to the foyer. All the trunks had been brought in, and Adelphos started opening them, looking for something.

"Ah! Here we go. This trunk is for High King Peter."

Peter came forward and looked inside. The trunk was filled with goblets, capes, bed sheets, and many other wonderful things.

"Thank you," replied Peter in awe.

There were trunks for Edmund, Susan, and Lucy as well. Each trunk was filled with similar things, except the girls each received a jewelry box.

"Please accept these humble gifts as a thank you from Arcadia to Narnia and her Monarchs."

"We are just happy we could help." Lucy smiled.

"And now for you Nerina," said Adelphos with a flourish. "All the gold trunks are for you. The blue ones are mine."

He opened the first one. "I hope you have not grown in your absence, dear friend, for your people do not think you have." He laughed. "They sent so many clothes, but they were tailored to your old sizes. The people were so joyous they forgot you probably grew."

"That's alright," said Susan. "Our seamstresses are wonderful and can fix any problems."

The trunks were filled with a whole new wardrobe for Nerina, complete with evening gowns and nightwear, all done in the Arcadian style. There were trunks filled with shoes, capes, and the last and smallest one contained jewelry. The Pevensies were amazed at the jewels in the trunk. Adelphos found a tiny box and opened it in front of Nerina.

"I believe these belong to you," he said, smiling.

Nerina looked at him confused, and looked in the box. She stared at its contents for a moment, then blankly looked back up at Adelphos.

"Don't you remember these?" he asked sadly.

She just stared at him.

"These are your bell rings," he said gently.

"Oh! Of course," Nerina responded, but she did not sound too enthusiastic.

"You can put them on," Adelphos said, the disappointment showing in his voice. He watched as his friend took out the ten silver rings, each with a tiny silver jingle bell and charm hanging from it. Adelphos put down the box and put the rings on Nerina's fingers. Every finger wore one except the thumb, and the ring finger received two.

"These rings are traditional wear for an Arcadian Princess," he explained to the siblings. "They ring when-"

He stopped for Nerina was shaking her hand, but no jingling was heard.

"They ring when she is happy," he finished in a rush.

The trunks were brought up to their owner's room, and Adelphos went to a large guest suite.

After lunch the Pevensies let Adelphos spend time with Nerina. When Adelphos came onto the veranda that night to talk with the siblings, he looked very distressed.

"Nerina went to bed," he explained, sitting down on a bench. "However, I have something urgent to discuss with the four of you if you will permit me."

"By all means," Peter said.

Adelphos took a deep breath before beginning. "I cannot bring Nerina home in her current state. She is not herself, and is still very sick."

I've been dying inside -- little by little Nowhere to go -- I'm goin outta my mind An endless circle -- runnin from myself until You gave me a reason for standing still 

"But she has been well except for her voice, head, and wounds since she first played the piano," said a confused Susan.

"With all due respect Your Majesties, you are all mistaken. The Nerina you see is acting normal, because compared to what she was like when you first found her, she is a lot better. However, the Nerina I talked to today is nothing like her real self. She hardly remembers anything about Arcadia, save her family, friends, and a little of the castle. She does not remember the races, sledding, dances, and even worse, the theater! That story she told you- the one about Princess Betha? That is not just a story. That is a musical our group performs. Arcadians are separated into groups, and each group performs in their theater. Nerina and I are in the same group, and she and I always play Desta and Trevet. That explains why she acted strange while telling the story- because part of her knew there was more to what she was saying. I don't suppose she has sung, danced, or flown for you?"

"Flown?!" the Pevensies exclaimed.

"I will take that as a 'no'," Adelphos said sadly. "Perhaps I should explain something. After Aslan created Narnia, he walked on the beach. While he was walking he heard a beautiful melody come from an undeterminable place. He loved the joyous melody so much that he decided to combine the beautiful ocean and music into a new people. He created the first Arcadians and gave them the power over water, their Queen power over ice, and placed them in what is now Arcadia.

"So you see, Arcadians are part of the ocean, and part pure music. Because of this, Arcadians all have musical talent. We can all play every instrument, sing, and dance, but there are certain things that connect with us. That thing becomes our specialty. For example, the King concentrates on opera and the trumpet, while the Queen simply concentrates on the harp. The heir to the throne and his betrothed dance mostly, and I sing, dance, and play the guitar. Whenever an Arcadian is filled with extreme joy that they cannot contain, they fly. Flying only happens when they are filled with a special joy, a joy that is usually caused by extreme emotion while we are doing something musical."

_Fallin' faster -- barely breathing _

_Give me somethin to believe in_

_Tell me it's not all in my head _

_Take what's left…_

_Make me whole once again_

"Oh, I wish we could see a show! Arcadia sounds so wonderful!" sighed Lucy.

"You should come visit sometime. Arcadia will always welcome you all for saving Nerina. Now, I've done some thinking, and I think I have figured Nerina's sickness out. I did a lot of studying after Nerina's kidnapping. I studied and read books on other countries and the history of Arcadia, so that I would know everything about anything that could happen to Nerina. Every Arcadian knows that they must make music and drink water to live. My guess is that the first time Nerina's wounds went away was because she was in water again, meaning that she had been deprived of it before. The same thing with the pool as well. However, music is more vital to an Arcadia, and I believe that that, that, _guy_," Adelphos spat, "did something to Nerina that made her forget music, and that water really isn't what she needs to fully get better- it's music. Her lack of water was not the major problem, which is why the wounds came back- because the water only healed them for a little bit. She needs time for those to heal, and music to help the rest of her heal. We have a stronger bond to music, and being away from it so long is what caused Nerina to start dying. An Arcadian can only go so long without music. I just thank Aslan that she remembered she played piano before it was too late.

_I've been dying inside you see _

_I'm goin outta my mind_

"That brings us to the present. With your permission, Your Majesties, I wish to devote tomorrow to getting Nerina back to normal. I propose that the six of us spend the day doing things that will help Nerina remember everything."

_I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind_

"Please do, you know her better," said Peter.

_Will you take what's left?_

Adelphos grinned. "Thank you Your Majesties, thank you. And now, I must take my leave and tell the cooks what to prepare. I simply need to be shown the way to the kitchens."

_Will you take what's left?_

After being given directions, he left. Peter stood up a few moments later.

"Well," he stretched, "it sounds like tomorrow is going to be a long day. We'd all better get some sleep."

_Will you take what's left?_

And that they did.

_Will you take what's left of me?_

* * *

**Song Used-What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey**

**Please R&R**

** Haras**


	14. Special Day

**Hello again. I am trying to get caught up so that I can put out a chapter a week and be done by the middle of June, like I originally planned. By the end of this month I plan to have all of ACT 2 posted. **

**Thanks to second daughter of eve for reviewing! I would be more than happy to give you some tips on your story! To everyone else, it is never to late to go back and review the chapters you didn't have a chance to review yet! Please do! I truly appreciate them! **

**Chapter 13 and 14 are part of the reason my wrists/hands were shot. They were so much fun to write, and I had been planning them, especially this one, for over a year, so I could not stop writing. **

**Please don't forget to review. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter 14: Special Day

The next morning the Pevensies met with Adelphos.

"Now, today we are trying to get Nerina back to normal," Adelphos informed them, "and I don't know if it will work. I do have a plan though, and so I must ask Your Majesties one thing. I do not know how Nerina will respond to everything that's going to happen today. If the past two months are any indication, it probably won't be pretty. I must ask you that no matter what happens, that you remember I care deeply about Nerina, and everything I do is for her own good."

"Of course Adelphos," said Peter. "We know your intentions are good."

The Arcadian smiled. "Thank you. And now, we may go to breakfast and wait for our dear friend."

They went into the dining hall, and all sat down. A few minutes later a tired Nerina entered, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," she yawned. She looked at the table. "Wha-what's all this?"

"This, my friend," Adelphos said, "is a breakfast with all your favorites. Today we are going to spend the day together making you well again. Just look at what we have to eat. We have every Danish you could ever imagine. We have stuffed French toast, and hot chocolate just the way you like it."

_Your eyes they sparkle,  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me_

Nerina slowly sat down and everyone started eating, keeping a close eye on Nerina, who ate very cautiously.

After they finished eating, Adelphos stood up.

"Now Nerina, if you could please go and change into one of your new dresses, then meet us in the kitchens."

A while later, everyone had changed and assembled in the kitchen. Adelphos had Nerina make ice to keep their surprise lunch cold.

Adelphos then gave Nerina a tall glass of water.

"Before we go, we both need water. Drink up Nerina," he said, after quickly drinking a glass himself.

"Why?" she asked.

"Arcadians need water to survive, now drink up."

"But I don't want to."

_You don't care…  
_

"You have to, or you will die."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Nerina wrinkled her nose and took a gulp.

"Ew!" she sputtered. "It tastes horrible!"

"It's just regular water Nerina, please drink the rest of it."

"No. I don't want to. Can't we just go?"

"No, we can't. It is for your own good. Please drink it."

"Yes Nerina, please?" Lucy asked.

Nerina looked at the pleading girl, then sighed. "Oh alright." She gulped down the rest, and coughed when she was finished.

"Now can we go?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, and we must hurry. We are late."

_You know you did it!_

Edmund and Peter carried the baskets as the six went outside and away from the castle. Adelphos stopped in front of a large field of tall grass. He felt the grass.

"Good, it's still dewy. Come on Nerina!"

He started running. She laughed a bit, then ran after him, her sundress flowing in back of her. She held onto her hat as she ran faster and faster. The Pevensies, who were also running, though Peter and Edmund were careful with the baskets, noticed and laughed too as Nerina's smile grew wider, and her laughter more bell-like.

_I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

She and Adelphos were fast, and halfway through the field they fell on the ground laughing. The Pevensies caught up and they too laughed as they rolled in the wet grass.

When they all had finished laughing, they brushed themselves off and continued walking. All of a sudden, Nerina ran ahead. Her friends smiled as they watched her run around the field.

"Come on," they heard Adelphos mutter. "Come on." Then he grinned, for Nerina had burst into dance. He ran ahead and danced with her, both Arcadians happy to be alive. Nerina started running again, with Adelphos and the siblings close behind. Suddenly, she stopped at the edge of the field. There, stretched out before them, was the sandy beach leading to the ocean.

Adelphos grabbed her hand. "What are you waiting for?" he panted.

Nerina stared into the waves.

_Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken_

Adelphos pulled off his shoes and walked in the sand, the Pevensies soon joining him.

Slowly, Nerina untied her lace-up sandals and, as if in a trance, walked toward the ocean. She smiled as her feet touched the water. She continued until the water was up to her knees, then reached down and caressed the waves. She breathed in deeply.

"Hey!" she shouted. "My head does not ache anymore, and I can breathe perfectly."

"It's the ocean air," said a pleased Adelphos.

A caw was heard, the sound piercing the ocean air. Nerina jumped, startled. "What was that?" she asked, staring into the horizon.

"That was a seagull," replied Adelphos.

"Of course," she smiled.

_Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a roller coaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today_

The six spent the rest of the morning on the beach, splashing in the water and making sandcastles.

Lunch consisted yet again of Nerina's favorites. They ate their chicken salads on the beach, watching the waves. Once again, Adelphos forced Nerina to drink a glass of water, to which she still argued a little, but she drank it in the end.

For supper they headed back to Cair Paravel. They ate Nerina's favorite dish- Chicken Parmesan, with a side of noodles and Alfredo sauce. And this time Nerina quickly drank all her water with no argument.

Afterwards everyone went up to the music room, where Nerina played for them. The Pevensies were happy, because Adelphos had done his job. Nerina was different now. She was more joyous, and there was something about her that seemed extra special. Adelphos had the same air around him too. It was the air of and Arcadian, a joyous and musical Arcadian. Of course, Nerina's voice was still husky, but the day was not over yet.

Adelphos sand and played piano for everyone. Then he had Nerina close her eyes as he brought in one of his trunks. When she opened her eyes, he explained.

"This is a special trunk for you Nerina. I had its contents placed in one of my trunks so that if I had been attacked, and the attackers discovered what I was transporting, they would be more likely to take a Princess' trunk than a commoner's. Well that was my hope anyway. What is so special about this trunk's contents? This is."

He opened the trunk and Nerina cried out. Tears streaming down her face, she reached in and pulled out a black case. Trembling, she grabbed the handle and let the case hang by her side.

"Thank you," she sobbed.

Adelphos had tears in his eyes as he hugged his Princess. "Welcome back," he whispered.

Nerina wiped her eyes and set the case down on a chair. Undoing the clasps, she opened the case to reveal a gorgeous dark brown violin.

Nerina sank to her knees, sobbing. "Oh Vi, I thought I would never see you again."

_You know you did it!_

Quietly, Adelphos turned to the Pevensies and explained. "Every Arcadian names their major instrument. Nerina's violin's name is Violet."

Once again, Nerina wiped her eyes. She then rosined the bow and took out the violin. She tuned it to the piano, eyes sparkling even more than the new usual.

"We made sure no one opened it," said Adelphos.

"Thank you dear friend. Now I shall play you all a song. _My_ song actually. I shall play the song I composed. Arcadians create a song for their major instrument. Each year they add a new part to it, starting from the first moment they can play their instrument. Each part represents and corresponds with a year of their life. I will add my new sections to the song now."

The song that followed was a beautiful one. They could clearly tell which part described her birth, her first experience with her violin, her year with King Hunter, and finally, her joy in being rescued.

Everyone clapped, and the Pevensies couldn't believe she had created the last two sections on the spot.

"And now you sing," said Adelphos as he slid onto the piano bench.

"Um, alright," said Nerina, finally closing her case.

"How about her famous duet?"

"I'll try."

_I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

Adelphos played the intro on the piano. Nerina opened her mouth, breathed in…and nothing came out.

Her eyes widened as she tried to sing, but still, nothing came out.

"I can't sing," she panicked. "I try to sing, but nothing happens."

"We can try again tomorrow," Adelphos said gently.

"But, but, my singing voice! It's gone! I must go and take a hot bath. That might help my vocal chords. Good-night everyone."

_Oh, I'm already gone_

Everyone was quiet as she grabbed her violin case and left.

"Well, she is almost completely better," Adelphos sighed.

"Thank you," said Peter. "We would never have thought of anything you did today."

_Already gone…_

"I am just glad Nerina is almost back to normal. Well, there's nothing more I can do today. Good-night everyone." The Pevensies had told him that day that he could be on a first name relationship with them, since he was with Nerina.

The siblings were exhausted as well, and so the four wished one another a goodnight, and went off to bed.

_I'm gone_

* * *

**Song Used-Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

**Haras**_  
_


	15. Singing

**Here's the next one! I told you that they would be coming out quick! However, please review them still! Oh, and before I forget! Remember what I said about paying attention to the songs in each chapter at the beginning of this Act? Ok, well, I would like to make sure that I am gettin my point across. The songs are from the perspective of a character's, or describing a character. In your reviews, if you could put who you think the song is about or who would be singing/thinking it. This chapter's is really obvious, but others are harder. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Singing

"I still can't sing," Nerina said first thing the following morning. "I have tried every throat-care procedure, every warm-up, and almost half the songs I know, but all I have managed to do is squeak. If I wasn't an Arcadian, and if singing wasn't vital to my health, I would probably give up."

"Why don't you try resting your throat for a day, then try again?" suggested Susan.

"I should be able to sing right now. Not tomorrow, now!" Her voice softened. "I'm sorry Susan, I know you are just trying to help. I shouldn't have snapped. I am just so frustrated though!"

"Why don't we all go up to the music room?" proposed Edmund. "At least you can have the piano there."

They finished breakfast and once again went Nerina's favorite room. Nerina and Adelphos both played the piano, and Adelphos warmed up his own vocal chords. He had only been at Cair Paravel for two days, but already he fit into the group as if he had always been there.

Nerina began to try various songs, all with the same result- nothing. When the Princess opened her mouth, nothing but an off-key squeak came out.

Nerina grew more and more frantic. She suddenly stopped, thinking. Everyone continued to watch her as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her mouth.

"Ca-" squeaked out.

Everyone was happy at the syllable except for Nerina.

"It would have to be that song," Susan heard her whisper.

She tried other songs, but in the end came back to the song beginning with "Ca-".

The room was silent as Nerina concentrated.

"Ca-…ca-…ca-," she tried, each time a little clearer. Finally there was a breakthrough.

"Can-" was song, in Nerina's crystal clear voice.

Everyone smiled, but Nerina was on the verge of tears. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Can," she sang softly, "anybody…find me…"she cleared her throat, her voice finally normal, "somebody to…"

"Love," sand Adelphos as he started the accompaniment.

Nerina sang, with Adelphos accompanying on both vocals and piano. As she sang her voice grew more confident, and she got into the song more, all the while tears streaming down her face. During an instrumental part of the song she wiped away her tears, and smiled, for her jingle rings had started to ring their soft, high sound.

_Can anybody find be somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can't barely stand on my feet._

_Take a look in the mirror_

_And I see what you're doing to me._

_I've spent all my years believing you,_

She finished the song, and everyone clapped.

"Thank you," she said, in her no longer raspy voice, her Arcadian accent showing now.

"You are fully back to your old self," said Adelphos, grinning. "That's why the rings started to jingle. They normally ring, which is why I was so concerned when they didn't, but I did not wish to scare you. Now we must sing a duet. Which one would you like to sing?"

The two sang a beautiful but sad duet, about two lovers, and after that Adelphos wished to sing another.

Nerina laughed. "We must save something for when our friends come to Arcadia."

"Oh Peter please? Please Peter? Please? Can we go to Arcadia to visit Nerina and Adelphos?" begged Lucy.

Smiling, Peter replied, "Yes, someday I suppose we can."

"I just had a brilliant idea," exclaimed Nerina. "When Adelphos brings me back home, you can all come with us! I am sure Arcadia wishes to meet you all."

Peter started to protest, but Adelphos said, "That's a great idea Nerina, but there's one problem. I feel we should wait until you heal on the outside as well before we go back. I'm sure you would not want a million questions asked about them. If our hosts permit us, I believe we should wait until spring to go. That leaves enough time to heal, and it gives the ice more time to melt."

"Oh that would be wonderful!" said Susan, clasping her hands. "Spring is eight or nine months away, and we would be honored if you both would stay with us until then."

The Princess grinned. "It's settled then- we're staying. Oh, we are going to have so much fun!"

Adelphos walked to the trunk that was still in the room from the night before.

"And I know what we can do until then!" he exclaimed. He pressed a hidden button on the inside of the trunk. A panel opened, and he took out a good-sized plain box.

"Behold Princess," he said, bowing, "the last of your gifts. The writer told me they wished to remain anonymous, but that they wrote it for you."

Nerina opened the box. "Scripts and scores! Oh look at them all!" she cried. Picking up a copy of both script and score, she gasped. "A musical! Oh I can't believe it!" She read the summary on a front page. "It's a musical about the White Witch's path to evil. This is wonderful! Thank you to whoever wrote it!"

"We can perform it when we go to Arcadia," explained Adelphos. "Your People would love it. And of course you would play the leading role of Jadis."

"Well I wish to look at the script and score first," Nerina said. "And you have not asked our hosts if they would like to participate. I have heard their voices, and they all sing wonderfully."

"That sounds like fun!" said Lucy. The others agreed.

"The people of Arcadia will love it," said Adelphos. "We can hold auditions. It does not require a large cast, and many people could play multiple roles, so we would not have to bring many other Narnians on our journey."

"I can't wait to direct it," Nerina said, looking at the score.

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_One day I'm gonna be free.._

Adelphos whipped around. "What?! Direct?! But the script was written for you!"

Nerina continued to look through the book. "Yes, but the part has songs where I must, um, belt, and I do not wish to strain my voice when I have just gotten them back. Besides, I haven't directed yet, and I'm seventeen! Most Arcadians direct their first production at fifteen."

_Everyday_

_I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

I've got nobody left to believe 

Her friend eyed her suspiciously. "If that what you want. We can tell Narnia and hold auditions in two weeks. We can give out excerpts from the songs and script to those interested."

"This is so exciting!" clapped Lucy. "I can't wait!"

* * *

**Song Used-Somebody to Love as sung by Anne Hathaway in Ella Enchanted. I know I used it really close to how she sang it, but her version is incredibly perfect for what I want.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Haras**


	16. Casting Call

**Hello everyone again! I hope you enjoying the story so far. I don't know if anyone is, because no one is reviewing! I am trying to get this out as fast as I can, but don't know if any of you appreciate it. Please review.**

**On with chapter 16!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Casting Call

The next morning the six friends assembled after breakfast. Nerina told them during breakfast that she had stayed up late reading the whole musical, and had picked out parts for everyone.

"Alright," she said while studying her notes on the cast list page. "So before I tell you what parts I think you will do well in, I will tell you the story.

"The musical starts at Cair Paravel at your coronation. Everyone is rejoicing over the defeat of the White Witch. A bard comes out to entertain, and is asked to tell the story of Jadis. He begins, and the rest of the musical is a flashback.

"He tells of Jadis and her sister playing in Charn's castle. Jadis was always teased because she could not control her magic. Everyone always compared her to her sister, Janna, who was quiet and never bothered anyone. Jadis did not like this, but she still loved her sister. One day a new advisor moves into the castle, bringing his daughter, Talina. Talina is the exact opposite of Jadis, making her just like Janna. Jadis and Talina always argue, but Talina introduces Janna to Gian, whom Janna immediately falls in love with, and so Jadis decides that Talina can't be that bad, and they become close friends.

"A few weeks later, a young man named Bersaro visits the castle. Talina and Bersaro start courting, much to Jadis' sadness. She likes Bersaro, but does not want to tell Talina, for fear it will destroy their friendship.

"Time goes by, and there are rumors that Aslan is coming to Charn. Even in Charn they know of the Great Lion. It was always Jadis' wish to meet him, in the hope that he would teach her how to control her magic, so that she could get back at all those who mocked her, and still continued to do so. Aslan eventually arrives, and requests that Jadis and Talina meet him outside the city's gates. They meet him, and he gives Talina a special book of magic spells so that she could continue helping the citizens of Charn. Jadis hopes to get her wish, but instead Aslan tells her that she is fine the way she is, and should forgive the people who make fun of her. Jadis is extremely enraged by this, and her magic hoes out of control, causing her to fly away.

"Months later, Janna and Bersaro are engages, and everything is fine until Jadis returns, demanding that Janna give up the throne. She refuses, and the two sisters rally their troops. Jadis has learned to control her magic and now knows how to get what she wants. Both sisters promise not to use magic in the war, but Janna breaks the promise, so Jadis retaliates. She puts a spell on Bersaro, making him fall in love with her. In the war he is killed, and she desperately tries every spell she knows, but she can't bring him back. She continues to watch the war, and on the third day, Talina visits her, to tell Jadis that she forgives her. Jadis begins to reconcile, but looking out the window she sees the last soldier fall. She runs to meet her sister on the palace stairs, and just when it seems Janna has won, Jadis speaks the deplorable word, making everything die. Jadis then performs a spell, so that she will be wakened when a magic bell is rung, so that she may find a way to escape Charn and take over the world of whoever woke her. She is woken by two human children by the names of Polly and Diggory."

"Doesn't that name sound familiar?" interrupted Susan.

"Sort of," said Lucy.

"Oh well," shrugged Susan, "it doesn't matter. Sorry for interrupting."

Nerina smiled. "That's alright. Anyway, the flashback ends when she leaves Charn. The Narnian bard finishes his tale, and everyone sings a song to the new monarchs."

"It sounds so exciting!" exclaimed Lucy. "What parts have you chosen for us?"

"Lucy, you will be Janna," said Nerina.

"Really?!" The girl's eyes lit up. "Thank you! I can't wait!"

"Susan will play Talina, forcing her to use her beautiful voice," continued the Princess with a smirk.

Susan laughed and sighed. "Oh alright then. Thank you, I shall rise to the challenge."

"Adelphos will play Gian, Peter will be Bersaro, and Edmund-"

"I don't know if I want to do this," said Edmund.

"Oh come on Ed, it will be fun," his older brother coaxed. "I'm going to do it."

"You don't need to be a born-singer," added Nerina. "We are just going to have fun with it. Besides, I want you to play a very important part."

"Really?" His interest was sparked.

"Yes. I have chosen you to play Aslan."

Edmund's eyes widened. "Oh. All right then. Yeah. I guess I could give it a try."

Everyone laughed.

"Now all we need are a few more minor character, a chorus, and an orchestra," said Nerina.

"Let the fun begin," smiled Adelphos.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

"No! No! No! Stop everyone!" yelled Nerina over the orchestra.

It was now August, and "The Ice Queen" had been cast. Mr. Tumnus was playing Jadis' tutor, and about twenty more Narnians were in the cast as well. The role of Jadis was being played by none other than Dralyra, the nymph whom Peter had danced with at both the Coronation Ball and his party. She was ecstatic to be cast as someone who had a romantic scene and song with the High King. However, currently she was the source of Nerina's yelling. Again.

"Dralyra!" she called when everyone was silent. "Please! Use more emotion! You need to feel the music and portray Jadis' feelings through it!"

As she was saying this, Adelphos walked onstage and down the stairs to where Nerina and her assistant were sitting. The two Arcadians had wasted no time in updating the Cair Paravel Theater with everything the Arcadian theaters had. They were also training Narnians so that once they returned to Arcadia, the Narnians would have the experience to put on their own productions.

"Nerina, may I speak with you privately?" her friend asked.

"Sure," she replied, her patience wearing thin. "We all need a break. Take a few minutes to go over your parts!" she yelled to everyone before joining Adelphos outside of the theater.

"What is it?" she asked.

"How long and how much worse is it going to get until you see you have to take over Dralyra's part?!" exclaimed Adelphos. "She follows Peter everywhere, and is starting to get on his nerves, but he won't say anything because of the musical. She tries to spread rumors about everyone, but luckily no one believes her. She thinks she's Aslan's gift to this production! And on top of that, she can't portray Jadis properly!"

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

Nerina sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face. "I know, but she is the only one who auditioned that came remotely close to what we want. I wish Filia were here. She could do it, except that she is a soprano, and Jadis' songs are written for an alto."

"That's because-" Adelphos shook his head. "You would be perfect for Jadis! What don't you just admit it, go in there, and sing?!"

"I told you Adelphos," Nerina snapped, "I don't want to. I would much rather direct."

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me…_

Adelphos looked hurt.

"I'm sorry dear friend," said Nerina softly. She hugged him. "I just need time before I perform on stage again."

What hurts the most… 

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

"That's alright," he replied, trying to be cheerful. He pulled back and smiled his crooked smile. "You are doing a wonderful job as director. I'm sorry too for trying to push you."

Nerina smiled back and started to go back into the theater. "Let's go. Who knows? Maybe Dralyra will surprise us."

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

A half-hour later it looked as if Nerina could not have been more wrong in her hopes. She and Dralyra were still working on the same scene, which was where Jadis tries to bring Gian back from the dead.

"No Dralyra!" the frustrated director yelled once more. "No you are putting too much into it!" She climbed up the stairs and onstage. "You must feel the music," she said, trying to stay calm. "Now, think about all that has happened to Jadis. Try it again."

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone 

"Bersarooooo!" sang Dralyra, clearly not putting her heart into it.

"Please try it again," sighed Nerina. "Feel the music! Feel the emotion! Her sister betrayed her, her lover died, and everyone hates her. Think about it and feel the emotion! You cannot merely sing his name," her voice continuing to rise as she got more and more worked up. "You must grab those feelings, let them burst out of you, and sing "Bersaroooooo!"

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

You could have heard a pin drop in that theater when Nerina finished singing. Everyone was in shock of the loud and emotion-filled name that Nerina had belted out. The young woman's eyes grew large in realization of what she had done, and quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

_What hurts the most…_

Adelphos broke the deafening silence by running to Nerina.

"You did it! You can belt out songs again! This is great!" Turning to Dralyra, he added, "I'm sorry, but we won't be needing you anymore. I hope you had fun though."

The nymph's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" she asked with an attitude. "I am the star. You can't just fire me. You aren't even the director."

"No, but I speak for her when I say that it has been great working with you, and it was nice meeting you, but Nerina needs to play this part. I am really sorry."

"You can't do this to me!" she shrieked. Looking around at all the solemn faces, she stopped. "Fine," she said in a huff. "I'll go. I will miss you Peter," she said dramatically. "It's been fun." Then she left.

"Oh pu-lease," remarked Susan, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you were wonderful Nerina! Please sing the rest of the song!"

Nerina shook her head. "I have to direct. And now, thanks to Adelphos, we lost the star. Now what am I supposed to do?"

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do…_

"Sing!" said Lucy. "Please? You just have to! The part was meant for you!"

The rest of the cast agreed.

Nerina looked around frantically. "No, I…I…I…I…I must-" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't!" she sobbed, running off the stage and out of sight.

_Not seeing that loving you…_

"I'll go after her," said Adelphos.

"No, I will," said Susan solemnly. "I think she needs another girl to talk to right now." Quickly she ran after her best friend.

Once again the theater was silent.

"Come on everyone," Adelphos said. He turned to Nerina's assistant. "Gavlet?" The saphyr looked up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You seem very capable of directing for a bit. Take charge."

"Yes sir!" Gavlet responded eagerly. "We are finally going to move on everyone! Take your places for Act 2, Scene 6!"

_That's what I was trying to do…_

* * *

**Song Used-What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts, my favorite band**

**The musical is, as some of you may have recognized, my adaptation on my second favorite Broadway musical, Wicked. **

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Haras  
**


	17. Confessions of a Teenage Ice Princess

**Thank you to Terra for reviewing-We shall see! **

**Due to the somewhat violent content of this chapter, I believe I should warn you. It's nothing inappropriate, but I just feel I should warn you, because even though this is a major plot point, it is different than any of the other chapters I have written. As I have said before, I do not know how anyone likes the chapters if you do not review. Yes you! **

**I know the chapter title is kind of cliche, but it fits.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Confessions of a Teenage Ice Princess

Susan ran through the castle, calling Nerina's name. Suddenly she stopped. She heard crying. Following the noise, she entered a sitting room. Shutting the door behind her, she softly called her friend's name.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

"Nerina? It's Susan. Where are you?"

"Right here," replied Nerina, her quivering voice coming from behind a sofa. Susan went over and found Nerina sitting with her legs clutched to her chest.

"Nerina, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it," the Princess sniffed.

"Do what?"

"Be in the musical."

"Why?"

"Because-… because-…because I can't."

"Is it because of Jadis and Bersaro?"

Nerina became rigid.

"I'm right," said Susan sadly. "It's because my brother and you would have a romantic relationship. Why don't you like Peter?"

"It's not just your brother," replied Nerina softly. "It's all non-Arcadian men."

"Why? What did they ever do to you?"

"He ruined my life," Nerina looked up at Susan, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Who? Peter?" asked Susan, sitting down and hugging her friend.

"No," Nerina said between sobs. "That-that-that-thing did."

"Who?"

"Hunter," spat Nerina, her tears still running down her face.

"What did her do to you?"

Nerina remained silent.

"Nerina," coaxed Susan gently, "I think that the only way for you to move on is to tell someone what happened. I'll listen."

"You really think so?" sniffed the Princess.

"Yes," smiled Susan.

"Alright then," she took a deep breath, and began her tale.

_Because of you I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid…_

"It all began when Hunter arrived at my palace. He was sent as an ambassador from his alleged "country" to meet with my parents to discuss what we would do about Jadis ruling Narnia. My father sadly told him that we could not help free Narnia because the Arcadians would easily die from being away from music. Hunter stayed in the castle anyway, because it was soon to be my presenting day.

"After a girl's presenting party, she is able to see prospective husbands, but not court them. Hunter was taken by me, and I him. We would talk in the garden for hours. He even tried to write a song for me, and I loved the thought in the gift, because it was really bad. He loved to hear me sing most of all, and would always come to my practices at the theater to listen to me.

"One day he told me that he loved me. I thought I loved him too, so I said I loved him too. He told me that he wanted to marry me, and take me to his country. I told him I did not want to leave. Hunter said that I did not truly love him then, because a girl in love will do whatever the man asks. I told him that he was wrong, that it was not like that in Arcadia, and he responded by saying that he had traveled the world, and everywhere else beside Arcadia agreed with him- even in Narnia. Part of me believed him, but I still did not want to leave. He kept telling me things about how love really works, and finally I believed him.

"At my coming of age ceremony, he gave me a special jewel to wear on my head. I was told later on that it brought out my true feelings for Hunter, and that's why I sleepwalked to his carriage during the night and woke up in his castle when it was removed from my head.

"The jewel had some magic in it that removed my voice at the same time it was removed from my head. Hunter was able to control my singing that way, along with when I spoke. I was forced to sing the same song everyday for Hunter and his family. His nine brothers' wives mocked me daily, and everyone continued to make sure that I knew what true love really was. One day Hunter started killing everyone. First his father, then a few weeks later his eldest brother, and down the line. No one knew he was responsible except for me. He would tell me in detail how he murdered them at night. He would put the collar around my neck and take me for a walk. I was told the collar symbolized my devotion to Hunter, and that all betrothed women wear them. After the first time I tried to escape, I was told that in order to gain Hunter's forgiveness I had no choice but to wear the collar all day, no matter what.

"The wives continued to ridicule me, and I was beaten more than once for not obeying my future husband." Nerina pointed to her feet. "The small cuts I used to have were from my attempt at climbing over the spiked fence. These," she stretched out her legs and lifted her dress up to her thighs, "are various whip marks from my walking to fast, going the wrong way, or doing something else wrong. The circles around my wrists are also whip marks from trying to pick up something that I dropped. I spent too long in the bath and now I have a slowly healing "X" on my stomach. The marks on my back are also whip marks." She fixed her dress, then pulled her collar down slightly. "These four lines here, and here," she added, pointing to her cheek, "are from slaps by the wives, and the other scars on my face are from falling out of that cage. I was put into that after my final attempt to escape on my birthday. Hunter was planning our wedding the day you came. He had killed his last brother the previous day. "I had given up hope of ever escaping, but you came and rescued me, even though I did not want to live anymore."

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

"It's our duty, and we couldn't have just left you there," said a shocked Susan. "What about your hair?"

"Oh. That was from the weird dirt around the castle. It caked my hair and after my final escape attempt I was not allowed to bathe."

"Nerina, I am so sorry you had to go through that." Susan was silent for a moment, pondering something. "Nerina? That song that you mentioned? The one you were forced to sing everyday? By any chance was it-"

"The one I had to sing to get my voice back? Yes." She sighed. "I guess I had to face it one more time before I could sing anything else again. Hunter liked it because he misinterpreted the lyrics. He thought he was the "somebody to love" in the song, but I was really singing the song for the part about being free."

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh _

_Every day of my life…_

"You know now that Hunter was lying to you about everything, right?" Susan asked cautiously.

"No, he was telling the truth," replied a serious Nerina. "The Arcadians have it all wrong."

"No no no! Nerina, he lied to you! Love is not what he said it is. That is not what any Narnian believes, nor do I think that many besides Hunter and his family believe it. Can you think of any time that he did not tell you the truth? First off, he told you he ruled a country, when his family simply lived in some old castle. He probably lied about traveling the world too!"

Now it was Nerina's turn to be silent. "Well," she said after a few minutes, "he did lie about his name."

"How so?"

_I watched you die…_

"Remember when I told you how names mean a great deal to Arcadians?"

"Yes."

_I heard you cry _

_Every night in your sleep_

"Well, Hunter must have found out. He said his name meant 'hunter of evil', but his sister-in-laws said he was a hunter of women. He had been searching for his perfect bride, so I don't think he lied about traveling. How can you be sure he lied about love?"

_Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything_,

"I know that love is supposed to be much more wonderful than that. How could an entire race created by Aslan himself have that conception wrong? All of your romantic plays and musicals can't be wrong."

Nerina was silent again. Suddenly she smiled. "You know, I think you're right. He was wrong."

Susan smiled back. "So can you accept that not every non-Arcadia man is like Hunter, knowing that it was he and his family that were mistaken?"

The Princess looked at her warily.

"Nerina," Susan said gently, "Hunter was just one guy. When have Edmund or Peter ever tried to harm you?"

Slowly, the Arcadia replied, "Never."

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

"Exactly. So I know you have no problem with Edmund, so why not Peter too? With the musical, you will just be acting. He would never harm you."

Tears sprang up once more. "I know, but I'm not ready yet. Even to just act it out, I'm not ready. I don't know if I want to go home, because everything will remind me of Hunter."

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

"Well you're going to have to face it sometime. You need to go back, you know you do. You belong in Arcadia. And when you do go back home, the new, happy memories we will make will replace the old, bad ones."

Because of you I am afraid 

"Really?"

"Yes. Now why don't you just try acting again? I think it will be really good for you. And also, if you don't do it now, when will you?"

"Good point," Nerina sighed. "I guess I could try."

Susan hugged her friend. "Great. And if it's too much for you at any point, we can back off a little. However you do want to push yourself, because otherwise you will never be able to move on." She stood up. "If it's alright with you, I will let my siblings and Adelphos know your decision."

"That's fine." Nerina wiped her tears. "Thank you for your comfort and advice Susan. I believe now I will be able to truly enjoy myself here, and laugh and smile without forcing it."

"You haven't been happy here?" asked a shocked Susan.

Nerina looked down. "No, not even when Adelphos came, because he is a friend from Arcadia, where my troubles started. The euphoria when I play music or sing is real though, so I have been happy here, just not when I wasn't doing anything musical."

_Because of you_

"Well I'm glad you feel better now," Susan smiled. "I will go to the others now."

"I will be there in a minute," responded Nerina.

"That's alright. I will tell everyone practice is over for today. We can start fresh tomorrow." With that, Susan left.

She did not have to go far, for her siblings and Adelphos were waiting outside the door. Shutting it behind her, Susan shook her head.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"That girl has been through so much. She told me everything."

"Hunter," he spat.

She nodded. "She's been brain-washed, beaten, kidnapped, and treated like a diseased creature. She was forced so long to be something she's not, she forgot who she is, until Adelphos came." He smiled, sadness showing in his eyes.

Susan continued. "She will play Jadis, but we have to be easy on her. She is still mentally recovering from everything."

Everyone silently took one last look at the closed door where inside the abused Princess sat, before sadly walking back to the theater.

_Because of you_

_

* * *

_

**Song Used-Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

**I have been planning this chapter since Day 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know by reviewing.**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Haras**


	18. Life Goes On

**Hey everyone. By Saturday I will have the rest of this act typed up and ready to post. I have to hurry and finish act 3, because I am only on Chapter 24! Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Life Goes On

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Susan offstage. The cast had been practicing once a week, and it was now the beginning of October, but Nerina had not yet performed any of the scenes she had alone with Peter. That morning she had told Susan she was ready.

Nerina nodded her head. "I shall do my best," she said before taking a deep breath and starting to walk onstage.

_When you're sad,_

_When you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt and don't know where to go._

_Think of me-_

_There I'll be,_

_Anytime you need a friend._

"Wait!" called Peter.

Nerina stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"May I speak to you before we rehearse?"

"Um, sure," she said hesitantly, then walked over to Peter.

"Listen, Nerina," said Peter, running his hand through his now ear-length hair, "if anything that is in the script makes you uncomfortable, let me know. Like the- er-"

"Kiss?" said a loud eavesdropping Edmund.

His brother shot him an angry look, to which Edmund grinned sheepishly. Lucy came over.

"I was just talking to Adelphos, and he said that you two could stage kiss if you wanted to."

"I think we are going to skip that part," said Peter, and he smiled, seeing the look of obvious relief on the Princess' face.

_When you're down,_

_And your luck runs out,_

_Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,_

_It's OK-_

_Turn my way,_

_Anytime you need a friend._

The two finally went onstage. Nerina was slowly getting over her flinching problem, which was of course caused by the fact that no one had touched her kindly in a long time, and that she was used to being hurt whenever anything touched her. Peter was aware of this, and when it came time for Bersaro to caress Jadis' face, he softly whispered, "May I?" to which Nerina nodded her head, eyes petrified. She still flinched when he touched her, but over time she would get used to it again. Susan was thankful of how her brother was handling the situation. During the practices that would follow he would always ask permission to touch Nerina, and was very gentle with her.

The rest of the musical was going wonderfully. Everyone was rising to the challenge. Susan's confidence had grown, and she was now able to sing out during her soprano parts.

Two weeks passed, and it was Edmund's birthday. There was a party and dance, just like there was for Peter and Susan. At this party Nerina actually danced, but it was only with Adelphos. The two had a wonderful time dancing together again, and even taught the others a few Arcadian dances, in exchange for some Narnian ones.

As time went by, the days started to get colder, and the leaves turned to gold and scarlet, falling to the ground in a whirl.

After a practice one day, Adelphos ran up to the monarchs.

"Have you seen Nerina?"

"No, why?" said Edmund.

"Because it's raining out, and I want to find her."

"What?" asked a confused Peter.

"Rainstorms are special to our people," he explained. "We love to stand and dance in them."

"Maybe she went outside already," suggested Lucy.

"With a coat on I hope," said practical Susan.

"Arcadians are part water," reminded Adelphos. "We can just go out in a storm."

"Well if we are all going outside, then the rest of us need coats," Susan said, mothering as always.

_When you're scared,_

_I will stay with you,_

_When you feel you're falling,_

_I'll lift you._

_When you're heart breaks,_

_I'll ease your aches,_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in-_

_Anytime you need a friend._

Coats were found and donned. Then all five went outside to look for Nerina. They called her name and finally found her on a hill, palms upwards, and face looking to the skies. Hearing her name, she turned and laughed. She ran to her friends.

"Oh isn't it glorious?" she asked. "Come dance with my Susan and Lucy!" Grabbing their hands, she began teaching them steps to an Arcadian rain dance. Pretty soon everyone was leaping, spinning, and splashing.

_All our lives,_

_Anywhere we are,_

_Just reach out-I'll never be too far._

_Come what may_

_There I'll stay_

_Anytime you need a friend._

Nerina hugged the two sisters. "Oh I'm so glad we could share this with you! I will miss you all terribly when we part, but that is still months away, so let's forget it all and dance!"

Running a short distance away from her partner, she flung her arms out and yelled, "Adelphos! Big Finish!"

_When you need a friend,_

_Come what may,_

_There I'll stay,_

_Now until the very end,_

_Anytime you need a friend._

He in turn stepped back and when Nerina ran to him, he lifted her in the air with his muscular arms, held her there for a moment, then set her back down gently. Adelphos and Nerina laughed and looked at one another, then embraced. Adelphos set his chin on Nerina's head. The rain had plastered his bangs to his forehead, and water rolled down his face, dripping onto Nerina's hair. Suddenly he saw something.

"What's that?" he asked, squinting.

Nerina pulled back and everyone watched as a centaur galloped over, then bowed.

"Your Majesties and Your Royal Highness, Aslan has arrived. He wishes to speak with all of you."

"Aslan? Come on everyone!" shouted Lucy, and they all splashed their way back inside.

Nerina and Adelphos used their power to dry everyone off in the foyer, then they hurried to the throne room. Aslan waited there for them, as majestic and awe-inspiring as ever.

Nerina and Adelphos' eyes widened when the saw the Great Lion, for this was their Creator. This was the Lion that created their kind from ocean water and music. No matter how many stories they had heard about his greatness, none of them prepared the two for what he was really like.

All six bowed, and when they rose, Aslan smiled, reached a paw out and said, "Nerina and Adelphos, my children, come here."

They needed no second bidding. They ran and hugged Aslan. He smiled and chuckled in his deep baritone. After Nerina and Adelphos stepped back, Lucy voiced what everyone was thinking.

"We are so happy to see you again Aslan. What brings you here to Narnia once more?"

"I am here to explain some final details to you all."

Turning to Nerina he said, "You were right in saying that music was and still is your remedy. Follow Susan's advice for the rest of the related problems, and you will fully heal. Also, do not ever forget that you did not die because you still have so much more to do before you can go to my country."

He then faced the group as a whole. "Always remember that you were not brought together by coincidence. All six of you need each other, and together you have an important purpose. I sent you four to rescue Nerina for a reason, and Nerina is still here for a reason, and Adelphos was the messenger for a reason. As I said, do not forget that you are a part of a greater plan. And now I must go south, for there are things that must be put into motion. Farewell."

The group knew Aslan never stayed long, so they did not protest. They waved to him from the steps of Cair Paravel until they could see him no more through the rain.

* * *

**Song Used-Anytime You Need a Friend by the Beu Sisters**

**Please R&R.**

**Thanks!**

**Haras**


	19. Winter Fun

**So here is chapter 19! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Winter Fun

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" everyone called the first day of winter. It was also the youngest sibling's eighth birthday, and her friends and family were having a party with the cast and crew of _The Ice Queen_. There was singing and dancing, although would one expect anything less during a Narnian party?

Lucy received many beautiful gifts from everyone and was very happy.

"Adelphos and Nerina, what do Arcadians do at parties?" she asked when there was a lull in the excitement.

"Pretty much the same thing, but our food and music are different of course," answered Nerina.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

"We play games," said Adelphos.

The birthday girl's eyes lit up. "Oh what kind of games?"

Adelphos smiled. "Well we always play a dancing game. One person dances a few steps, and the others copy them. Each round the dance steps become longer and faster, and if you make a mistake you are out. The last dancer goes one-on-one with the lead dancer, and they both challenge each other. The first one to make a mistake loses. When the whole land gets together we have a huge competition. It's so much fun."

"Could we try it? It sounds like fun!" said Lucy excitedly.

"I don't see why not. It is _your_ birthday after all," the Arcadian laughed.

Everyone lined up in front of Adelphos, who was chosen to be the lead dancer. At the end of the game Adelphos and Nerina ended up in a tie, and they chose Lionel, a dwarf who was a member of the chorus, to be the lead dancer for the second game, since he came in second.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

In the commotion of everyone's excitement in preparing for the next game, Adelphos noticed something. Telling the others they could start without him, he left, looking through the castle. He looked out a window during his search, sighed at his stupidity, grabbed two coats, and then went outside.

And I banished every memory you and I had ever made… 

He found Nerina again on the same hill she stood on during the rainstorm. The first snow flew around her madly, and it began to snow even harder. Adelphos was happy to see his friend in her element once more. His crooked smile appeared on his face and he reached down, molding a snowball in his large, callused hands. He laughed when it hit his friend in the head, scaring her out of her reverie. As she saw who it was, and threw another snowball in defense, all he could remember were their childhood days. The friends ran through the snow, throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. Out of breath, they finally stopped, and Adelphos gave Nerina the coat he had grabbed for her. He watched her put it on, noticing how the snow clung to her hair and eyelashes. She shivered, and he hugged her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. For a while they stood like that, enjoying being together again and the sound of the falling snow.

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

"Adelphos?" said Nerina, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you again for everything you have done for me. I have my health, voice, and memories all back thanks to you. If it wasn't for you, I would still be-" She shivered.

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

"Don't mention it. You're my best friend. I know you would have done the same for me." Stepping back, he looked at the horizon. "We should go in- everyone is going to wonder where we've been. Tonight will be so beautiful. It is going to be the first night of winter."

The two friends' eyes widened and they yelled, "The Great Winter Dance!"

"Every Arcadian dreams of participating in the famous Narnian dance!" exclaimed Nerina. "Do you think we could go?"

"I will ask our friends. They might want to come as well. We can go to Dancing Lawn with the fauns, dryads, and dwarves from the cast and crew. I'm sure they will be leaving soon."

He ran inside and returned later with the fauns, dryads, and dwarves, but no monarchs. They told Adelphos they had Narnian business to attend to, but they would make sure to go the following year.

The group set out in a sleigh and soon arrived at Dancing Lawn, where the winter dance had already begun. The fauns and dryads danced around while dwarves threw snowballs around, carefully making sure they would not hit the dancers.

"Come join the fun!" cried Mr. Tumnus, who was dancing with a dryad.

"Is that allowed?" asked Nerina.

"Of course! You two were saying on the way here that this dance is the first one every Arcadian learns. Come on!" He and his partner twirled away, and the Arcadian couple quickly joined in.

They had a wonderful time and made many new Narnian friends during the dance, and the feast afterwards. When the festivities were over, they sadly waved good-bye and rode back to Cair Paravel.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas morning! It's Christmas morning! Come on everyone! Wake up!" Lucy ran through the halls of Cair Paravel on a bright Christmas morn. Slowly, one-by-one, the doors throughout the second floor opened and her friends and family came out, still rubbing their eyes.

_Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here_

_Merry Christmas if even just one_

_May the joy of the season surround you,_

_Merry Christmas…_

"Merry Christmas," yawned Edmund.

"Merry Christmas," they all responded.

In a few minutes everyone was awake, and the six raced downstairs to find their presents.

"Father Christmas came!" shouted Lucy. "Look! I got a unicorn doll!" She proudly held up the stuffed toy.

Adelphos received a large, jeweled, and blank book and quill to write in. Nerina got a necklace in the shape of a water drop with a tiny diamond inside. Peter received a book about the previous rulers of Narnia, Edmund got a book with pictures painted inside of Narnia and it's surrounding countries, all except Arcadia. And lastly, Susan received a silver hairbrush set.

For the Arcadians, the Pevensies put together a skit. By the end everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter. As the six walked through the castle to the dining hall, they admired the colorful decorations. There was no Christmas tree inside the castle of course, for in Narnia, dryads live in the trees, so all the fir trees outside the castle were covered in berries and hand-made ornaments.

_Now the heart that for years had been silent_

_Was suddenly filled with a song_

_As she clung to their hands like a child in the night…_

The feeling of love and warmth was unavoidable. Adelphos' heart swelled when he heard his friend sing. The feelings had built up, and Nerina burst into song, unable to describe her happiness any other way.

They finally made it to the doorway of the dining hall. The doors were closed and they all stopped.

"Now this is our gift to you," said Adelphos.

"We and the cooks have prepared an Arcadian Christmas feast for you," continued Nerina.

"Even though Arcadians can live without food, we still eat it every one in a while, and on holidays," explained Adelphos.

"For Arcadians, breakfast is like the rest of the world's dinner. It is our biggest meal of the day when we do eat, so while the rest of the world has a big dinner on holidays, we have a big breakfast," finished Nerina.

The two each took a door and pulled it open.

"Merry Christmas!" they yelled.

The large table was filled with all sorts of good food. The six sat down and began to eat. There was chocolate bread, gourmet hot chocolate, Danish, coffeecake, waffles, pancakes, stuffed French toast, and muffins. Everything delicious that you could possibly imagine having on Christmas was there.

The rest of the day was spent sledding down a large hill with a group of Narnians. They all had a great time and a most memorable Christmas.

_Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here_

_Merry Christmas if even just one_

_May the joy of the season surround you,_

_Merry Christmas with love_

* * *

**Songs Used-It's All Coming Back to Me by Celine Dion and Merry Christmas With Love by Clay Aiken**

**Please review!**

**Thanks**

**Haras**


	20. Traveling

**You all get 2 in one day! How about that? Well I am currently writing Chapter 27, so I am happy to say that Act 2 will come out soon. Please review, and since the only thing I say at the end of an Act is the song, I would just like to remind you to please review. Oh, pay attention to the song choices. It is meant as a conversation. See if you can understand it. There is also one line in the first song choice that is a foreshadowing of something that happens later in the chapter. See if you can pick that line up as well, and let me know in your review. Oh, and don't watch the music video for the first song choice. It's horrible.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Traveling

"Bravo! Bravo!" clapped the audience. Months had gone by and it was not the last week in March. "The Ice Queen" had just finished their last of four performances for the Narnians. Each night the theater was packed, with a standing ovation at the end.

The applause grew louder as the cast took their curtain call. Peter and Adelphos came out together after the chorus and minor characters, followed by Lucy. The audience was on their feet, paws, and hooves when Susan came out, and finally Nerina took her bow. Everyone they held hands and bowed one final time before the curtain closed.

The cast whooped for joy and the Arcadians began dancing. Susan and Lucy ran up to them.

"Oh you two were wonderful!" they exclaimed.

"So were you!" grinned Nerina. "Oh I've missed the stage so much!"

"And to think we shall perform it next week, back home in Arcadia!" sand Adelphos. He dropped Nerina's hands and started dancing with Lucy.

Susan watched as Nerina sadly walked away. She hurried after her and stopped her friend.

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

"Nerina, what's wrong?"

"It's just," Nerina's voice trembled, 'I- I don't know if I can go back home. I mean, I finally believe that He did lie to me, but everything back home is going to remind me of Him."

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified…_

Susan put her arm around her friend.

_Every now and then I fall apart…_

"Don't worry. We will make better memories to replace the old ones, just like I told you. We are going to have so much fun! I can't wait to meet everyone! Now come on! We need to get some sleep to save our energy for packing tomorrow!"

The next day was very busy. Food was being prepared for the journey, and trunks had to be packed. No one knew how long the trip would be, so the four siblings packed enough for three weeks. The girls had fun sitting on each other's trunks, trying to make them close. Almost everyone was thoroughly excited for the next day. Once in a while, Nerina would grow quiet and tears would fill her eyes. Susan was always right there to comfort her best friend, and tell her how much fun they were going to have.

_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

Finally the next day came, and the whole castle was bustling. Peter was giving last minute instructions to the council that the four monarchs had put together. The council's job was to advise the monarchs and take care of Narnia if anything happened to the rulers. Peter figured this was a perfect time for a trial run, in case an emergency came up and the council had to rule. Susan was in charge of making sure the cast and crew were all present. The Arcadians and Lucy helped load the costumes and small props and scenery onto Adelphos' large carriage. They would rely on Arcadia's supply for the large items. Fortunately the backdrop could be folded neatly. Edmund had the busy task of making sure everyone's things were on a carriage.

At last the five enormous carriages were off. Families and castle staff waved farewell from the steps of Cair Paravel. Nerina turned and sadly watched the castle disappear from view.

_Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_

It was a wonderful ride up north. Everyone sang and had a lot of fun. Around midday they reached the edge of the Northern Marsh, and the sun was just beginning to set by the time they reached the large, but hard to find hole- the entrance to the caves leading to Arcadia. Sure enough, it was filled with ice. Because it was spring, chunks had fallen off, but the ice still looked very solid. Deciding to wait until morning, giving time for everyone to rest, and giving Nerina a chance to figure out how she was going to rid the cave of the ice, they set up camp. Adelphos said that the ice actually filled the entire rock cave, but stopped where the rock cave met the ice caves.

Everyone feasted on the meal prepared for them by the Narnian cooks, and after singing a few songs around the fire, makeshift tents were made and a watch began.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

In the middle of the night, Peter sat by a tree near the edge of the fire's light. He could not sleep, so he decided to assist the current watchman until he grew tired again.

All was quiet, until a twig snapping was heard. The watchman had fallen asleep, so Peter quickly unsheathed his sword.

"Who goes there?" he called.

All was quiet.

"Come forward," he challenged.

Slowly, a figure moved into the light. Peter was reminded of a small Lucy running to him after having a nightmare, for that is how Nerina looked. Her robe was tied around her waist, she wore white slippers, and her eyes were wide as she clung to her pillow and blanket.

_Yeah I know it hurts, _

_Yeah I know you're scared_

_Of walking down the road that leads to who knows where. _

_Don't you hang your head, _

_Don't you give up yet, _

_When courage starts to disappear I will be right here._

"What's wrong?" he asked, still on his guard.

Tears flowed and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you scared? Can I help you?"

No answer.

"Here, come sit with me over here. You'll feel better."

When she hesitated, he added, "Come on Jadis, come sit with Bersaro."

She smiled slightly, and his heart lifted. He sheathed his sword, and sat down. Patting the ground on his left he said, "Come here. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

_When your world breaks down _

_And the voices tell you turn around_

_When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you._

_When the stars go blind _

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes_

_When you're falling behind, I will carry you._

Finally she sat.

"Here," said Peter, "you can put your pillow on my shoulder, and cover yourself with the blanket."

He helped her adjust everything until she was comfortable.

"There. Better?"

She looked up at him, with tears still in her eyes.

"Guess not. Well, I take it you can't sleep either."

She nodded.

_Everybody cries, _

_Everybody bleeds, _

_No one ever said that life's an easy thing_

_That's the beauty of it, _

_When you lose your way, _

_Close your eyes and go to sleep and wake up to another day._

"Why?"

She looked at the cave.

"Oh, well you're going to do well tomorrow. Is that what you're scared of? I know you're afraid of something. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

_You should know now that you're not alone _

_Take my heart and we will find, you will find, your way home._

She continued to stare at the cave, petrified.

"I understand. The last time you were here was when you were kidnapped and with-" he stopped, knowing he hit something when her head snapped back to him.

"Just remember- he's gone. No one is going to hurt you. Everyone here cares about your safety. Do I have your permission to protect you? I will keep one hand on my sword's hilt, and the other around you, so that if anything happens, which it won't, you will be safe. Would that be alright?"

_When your dreams give out _

_I will carry you, carry you _

_When the stars go blind _

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes_

_When you're falling behind, _

_I will carry you, carry you_

Peter was shocked as she nodded. He carefully put his arm behind her pillow and around her left arm, putting his right hand on the hilt of his sword, noticing a few minutes later that the fearful princess was asleep.

_I will carry you_

END OF ACT II

* * *

**Songs Used-Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler and I Will Carry You by Clay Aiken**


	21. Act III, Scene 1

**Hello and welcome to Act 3 everyone! Can you believe the story is halfway done already? As I do between every Act, I will continue to give you some behind-the-scenes info on this story. **

**I am always thinking about new ideas for my stories, both fanfiction and original. One night I was up late, and I was tossing all sorts of ideas around in my head, from all different things I had seen- scenes from nature, television shows, novels, and films all bounced in my head in a giant melting pot, along with the problems of my best friend. All of a sudden, a single line from the movie "Diary of a Mad Black Woman" popped into my head and BAM! Nerina was born. She came to me, and I knew she had a story that needed to be told. Each night she would let on to more and more of her story. Once I had enough information to begin writing, I did, and could not stop until after i finished the chapter where she goes in the pool.**

**I will finish the story on how this story was born later.**

**Thank you to second daughter of eve for reviewing. I only have one thing to say- Who said it would be a romance between those two characters?**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 21: Act 3, Scene 1

"Nerina! Wake up Nerina! You too Peter!" called Adelphos the next morning.

When Peter opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Nerina still sleeping on his shoulder. He gently shook her and called her name.

"I'll wake her up," he said to Adelphos, who smiled and walked away.

Peter looked back down at Nerina, noticing her fingers twitching, playing a violin or piano piece in her dreams. He called her name again, and she opened her eyes, then yawned. She stretched, then looked at Peter. Her eyes widened, and she looked down.

"I'm sorry," Peter stammered, "I planned on bringing you back to your tent, but-"

"You protected me," Nerina said quietly, and Peter stopped. "You protected me, just like you said you would."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're-…because you're a-…" she sighed and looked up at Peter. "I believe I have misjudged you. I'm sorry for the way I have acted-"

"It's all right," smiled Peter. "You were treated badly and lied to. You had every right not to trust me. I'm glad you are more trusting now. Just remember that he was only one person. Not everyone is like that."

She smiled back timidly. "Thank you. I will try my best." She looked down for a moment, then back up at him, with an unsure look on her face. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything. Go right ahead."

"Can we be friends?"

Peter grinned. "Of course Princess. And now," he stood, brushed himself off, and held out his hand, "my new friend, will you allow me to escort you to breakfast? I do believe you have a long, hard day ahead of you."

Nerina let him help her up and she too brushed herself off. Then, picking up Nerina's things and dropping them off in the carriage, the two joined the rest of their comrades for breakfast.

After breakfast everyone prepared for the day. When they were ready, Nerina, Adelphos, and the Narnian monarchs walked up to the entrance to the ice-filled cave.

_Heart, don't fail me now!_

_Courage, don't desert me!_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say_

_Life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear!_

Nerina rubbed her face with her hands. "Adelphos, do you have any idea of how I can do this?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, but no. You're the one with the ice powers, not me."

"How long has this been here?"

"The White Witch did this the night after you went missing. The morning we discovered that you were gone, we started searching everywhere. We planned on sending search parties out of the cave the next day, but we woke up the next morning, set out, and met this."

"How far in do the ice caves start?" asked Peter.

"Normally," Adelphos replied, "if we set out on foot into the cave now, without the ice, we could reach Arcadia by noon. It takes about five hours to get to Arcadia from here, and halfway in the ice caves begin, so there is a lot of ice between us and the ice caves."

"I just figured out how to do this!" exclaimed Nerina. "I'm going to need your help Adelphos."

"How would you like me to help?" her friend asked.

"I'll tell you after I get this ready," she responded. She walked over to a large chunk of fallen ice. Waving her hands, she dragged it through the ground, making a ditch that began at the ice-filled cave and ended in the ocean.

Nerina explained. "I don't have enough strength to take all the ice out of here at once, and if I turn it all into water at once, it will flood the marsh. So, by making this ditch, I will turn a little bit of the ice back into water at a time, and put it into the ditch. Adelphos, you can help the water flow through the ditch and into the ocean. Let's start now, because this is going to take a while. Everyone else, just sit back and relax."

A few hours later they had made great progress. They were almost halfway through the ice. Adelphos and Nerina had a smooth production running. Nerina would change some ice into water, and put it into a trough made of ice that she made as they got further in the tunnel. Since she made the ice, it couldn't melt, and Adelphos helped the water down the trough to the ditch, and out to sea. Both of them sang the whole time.

_Or how a road can seem so long_

_How the world can seem so vast_

_Courage, see me through_

_Heart I'm trusting you_

_On this journey...to the past_

In the afternoon, Nerina broke through the ice. The two finished, and Nerina melted her trough. They raced back to camp on the horses they were using, and ate supper with everyone. The ditch was filled in, and everyone went to sleep, excited about reaching Arcadia the next day.

Everyone woke up excited and fully rested the next morning, and after a hardy breakfast, freshening up, and picking up camp, they all climbed aboard their carriages and set off.

After an hour and a half, they stopped. The travelers had reached the end of the rock cave and the beginning of the ice caves. Through a group effort, all the carriage wheels were replaced with runners made especially for the journey. When these were in place the caravan continued.

"So how excited are you right now?" Adelphos asked Nerina as he drove the carriage. "You get to see your family, friends, home, and country again."

"I am ready to burst into song," she answered, and of course, being an Arcadian, she did.

"So since we will be arriving shortly," said Adelphos once Nerina was finished, "there are a few things we should let you know about your visit. First and foremost, the names of your hosts. The Royal Family is a bit large. The current monarchs are Nerina's parents, obviously, whose names are King Arion, meaning 'with melody' and Queen Charissa, and her name means 'grace'.

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

"Next we have the heir to the throne. His name is Chorevo, meaning 'dance'. He is betrothed to Anthea, whose name means 'lady of flowers'.

"What do you mean "_betrothed_?!" exclaimed Nerina. They still haven't gotten married?! What are they waiting for, the stars to rain down from the heavens?!"

'They were going to get married last year, but they decided to wait until you were found," said Adelphos.

"Oh they did?! They are so nice!" smiled Nerina.

"Then there's the second oldest," continued Adelphos. "His name is-"

"Koros! And his name means 'jig'!" clapped Nerina. "Koros plays the flute, but he dances sometimes, and his favorite is the jig. I love my big brother! Well I love all four of them, but he is the closest in age to me. Chorevo is 27, Koros turned 20 last month, then comes me!"

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong_

"And next in line is 10-year old Gelio, meaning 'laughter'. He plays the trumpet. And finally, the youngest- Ireno. He is 5, and his name means 'quiet', even though he is not very quiet when he plays the large drums," finished Adelphos. "The last thing you don't know, because we forgot to tell you since we did not realize that Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve were different, is that Arcadians live very long. We live much longer than you do. Everyone in Narnia that is not human live to be much older. Arcadians can live up to be 1000 years old. After we reach our thirties, we start to age slower. For example, the King is 894, but to you he will look much, much younger."

_One step at a time_

_One hope, then another_

_Who knows where this road may go?_

"That's very interesting," remarked Peter.

_Back to who I was_

_On to find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_

They continued talking and watching the ice float in the caves' lakes. The ice was very beautiful, and the water was a gorgeous dark blue. The ice of the caves themselves was white with a hint of glistening blue.

_Yes, let this be a sign_

Finally the traveling Narnians and Arcadians stopped.

_Let this road be mine_

Susan reached up and squeezed Nerina's hand. "New memories," she whispered.

_Let it lead me to my past_

Nerina gulped, nodded, and could not help it as a smile crept over her face.

_And bring me home…_

There, in the valley stretched out before them, surrounding by tall mountains of sheer rock, was the musical country of Arcadia.

_…at last!_

* * *

**Song Used-Journey to the Past from the motion picture Anastasia**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Act 3! Please let me know by reviewing! Thanks!**

**Happy Easter! Jesus lives! **

**Haras**


	22. Home Again

**Enjoy!**

**Second daughter of eve-I say again, who said the romance was between those two characters?**

* * *

Chapter 22: Home Again

"We made it!" Adelphos grinned. Turning to Nerina, he said, "It's your homecoming Princess. What do you want to do? Go straight home to the castle I assume?"

"Actually no, not just yet," she replied. "I have been thinking about this moment for months, and I want to go to our theater first, then home. The rest of the group can wait here until we get back, so that we can tell them where they will be staying. It will also be easier to surprise everyone. The six of us will wear our hooded cloaks until we reach our destinations. Let's go."

After explaining the plan to the rest of the group, and donning the cloaks, the six friends walked down the sleep path cut out of the side of the rock wall into the country.

_There's no business like show business_

_Like no business I know_

_Everything about it is appealing_

_Everything the traffic will allow_

_No where could you get that happy feeling,_

_When you are stealing that extra bow_

The outskirts of the round country were all fields. Since it was midday, everyone was busy, and very few Arcadians saw the travelers, and none asked who they were. As they got closer to the heart of Arcadia, the number of houses they saw grew. Finally they reached Arcadia's center. There were giant buildings everywhere. Each Narnian monarch wondered what was inside, but no one talked.

In the very center of the country was an enormous building that the group had to walk around. Once on the other side, they were able to see the castle in the distance, exactly on the opposite side to Arcadia's entrance. Nerina led them to an ornate building through a back door marked "Cast and Crew Only". Once inside the theater, singing was heard.

"There's no people like show people…" was being sung by a large group of Arcadians onstage.

They slowly crept closer to where the sound was coming from. Just outside the door leading backstage, Nerina halted everyone and put her finger to her lips. She crept to the doorway and stuck out her hand. A minute later exclaims were heard.

"Look! Everything is being covered in frost!"

"What's going on?"

"Be careful! We don't want anyone slipping!"

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

The Narnians and Adelphos watched as Nerina stifled a giggle. Next she sang out, "There's no business like show business!"

"Who's out there?" they heard a female voice call out.

Nerina waved to her friends, signaling them to follow her. They stepped into the backstage area and into view. Everyone still had their hoods on, covering part of their face, but not preventing them from seeing.

They saw a girl as old as Peter jump down from a ledge and land in front of them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Nerina whipped off her hood. "Surprise," she said with a slight smile.

There was silence.

"By all things musical, I can't believe it. Nerina? Is that really you?" the young woman asked.

"Yes, it's me. I've brought some friends with me too. Everyone, meet High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy of Narnia. And of course you all know Adelphos."

By this time the initial shock had worn off and after bowing, everyone ran to greet Nerina and her friends, who had removed their hoods.

"We knew you were still alive, but we never thought we'd see you again!"

"It's great to see you two again!"

"Welcome to Arcadia Your Majesties!"

"Have you been to the castle yet?"

"No, that's where we are headed next," Nerina laughed. "That is, if we don't have to stop at my other best Arcadia friend's house. Where is Filia?"

As if on cue, a slender red-haired young woman ran in. Not noticing the new comers, she dropped her bags, saying, "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to run to get my things at the ballet-" She looked up, not hearing the usual noise, and saw Nerina.

_There's no people like show people_

_They smile when they are low_

_Yesterday they told you you would not go far_

_That night you opened and there you are_

_Next day on your dressing room they've hung a star_

_Let's go on with the show_

"Filia!" Nerina shouted.

The young woman stared, dumb-founded.

"Nerina?" she whispered.

The two friends ran to each other and hugged. Tears in her eyes, Nerina introduced her new friends. Filia curtsied, and hugged Adelphos.

"I still can't believe you all _found_ her," Filia smiled, her gray eyes sparkling. "Have you gone home yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Not yet?! Let's go then! I want to see the look on your family's faces! I'll be back later everyone!" she called to the theater group.

_The cowboys, the wrestlers, the tumblers, the clowns_

_The roustabouts that move the show at dawn_

_The music, the spotlights, the people, the towns_

_Your baggage with the labels pasted on_

_The sawdust and the horses and the smell_

_The towel you've taken from the last hotel_

After saying good-bye, the six put their hoods on again before heading to Nerina's home.

Being a Lady of the Court, Filia was able to get the group inside without any problems.

Led by Filia, they all headed to the throne room. The large, carved ash doors opened and a fanfare was played, announcing the arrival of a Lady and guests.

_You get word before the show has started,_

_That your favorite uncle died at dawn,_

_On top of that your ma and pa have parted,_

_You're broken hearted, but you go on_

Walking up to the thrones, Filia curtsied.

"Your Majesties, Your Royal Highnesses, Lords, and fellow Ladies of the Court, I bring to you a group that had traveled very far to meet you. I apologize for interrupting anything, but I believe whatever is was, pardon my saying, is not as important as seeing this group."

Not everyone could tell that to the King and Queen's faces. However Filia's parents were life-long friends of the rulers, which is how Filia and Nerina met. Filia's parents were a Lord and Lady who lived near the castle. The two monarchs were very fond of Filia, and thought of her as family, which is why Filia could say what she did.

_There's no people like show people, _

_They don't run out of dough  
_

_Angels come from everywhere with lots of jack,_

_And when you lose it, there's no attack_

_Where could you get money that you don't give back? _

_Let's go on with the show_

"And what is so important, pray tell," said King Arion, "that you interrupt my family's discussion?"

"The fact that you are missing a member," said Nerina, stepping forward and removing her hood. The others removed their hoods as well.

Queen Charissa screamed, started crying, then ran to her daughter, flinging her arms around her. Nerina cried as well and hugged her mother.

"I love you Mom. I missed you."

"I lobe you too, and I missed you so much," cried the Queen.

King Arion also hugged his daughter, followed by Chorevo and Anthea, Gelio, and Iremo. There were plenty of hugs, tears, and laughter.

_The costumes, the scenery, the makeup, the props,_

_The audience that lifts you when you're down_

_The headaches, the heartaches, the backaches, the flops,_

_The sheriff who escorts you out of town_

"Where is Koros?" Nerina finally asked.

"He had to step out for a moment, but he will be back," said Anthea. She was very graceful, with gray eyes and straight dark blonde hair.

"Well until then, these are my rescuers," said Nerina. "I'd like you all to meet the Kings and Queens of Narnia. This is High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy." Everyone nodded as his or her name was said.

_The opening when your heart beats like a drum _

_The closing when the customers won't come_

"And now, my Narnian friends, this is my family."

"What's all the fuss about?" a new voice called.

"Koros!!!" screamed Nerina.

The tall, sandy-haired, glasses-wearing young man jumped. Seeing his sister, he stood and stared. She ran to him.

"'Rina!!" he shouted, holding his arms out, catching her, then swinging her around before setting her down and hugging her.

"I missed you so much!" Nerina said, squeezing her brother tightly.

"So did I 'Rina," he smiled. Seeing the Narnians, he asked, "And who are these fine people?"

Introductions were made again, and then Nerina introduced the rest of her family.

King Arion was an older man with a small, graying beard. His tenor voice was very comforting.

Queen Charissa was a beautiful woman of 891. Her white hair gently curled around her face. She and her husband had only been married fifty years, and her love for him still showed in her eyes.

Chorevo, the heir to the throne, was very handsome. He had brown hair and clear, blue eyes.

Gelio had brown eyes and hair, and loved to laugh, just like his name. Iremo was also quiet like his name. Iremo had blonde hair and blue eyes just like his sister.

A messenger was sent to the rest of the Narnians to bring them to the castle, so that they could meet the Royal Family as well. It was decided that the four monarchs would sleep in the castle, and the other Narnians would be staying in the homes of various Arcadians.

_There's no people like show people_

_They smile when they are low_

_Even with a turkey that you know will fold_

_You may be stranded out in the cold_

_Still you wouldn't trade it for a sack o' gold_

_Let's go on with the show_

Later it was announced to all of Arcadia that Nerina had returned, and that her rescuers had come as well. Everyone was ecstatic to hear that there would be a performance the following week. They were also happy to hear that a ball would be held in honor of Nerina's return. Balls were very common in the land of music, but everyone still loved them. All the Narnians were to be distinguished guests. The Narnian monarchs and Adelphos would be guests at the head table for assisting in Nerina's return.

It was with these wonderful anticipations that everyone went to bed that night.

_Let's go on with the show!_

* * *

**Song Used-There's No Business Like Show Business from Annie Get Your Gun**

** That song could fully be Arcadia's national anthem.**

**Please Review!**

**Haras  
**


	23. A New Land

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I am very happy to say that I now have 40 reviews, and only 2 claiming this is a MarySue (which it's not) and 1 of those being a flame! Thanks to all those who appreciate the story for what it is!-**

**LoveJoyPeace-This is not a MarySue. I wish you had read everything I had posted, and THEN reviewed, because you would have seen that this is not a MarySue. You would also see that I only give out a little info at a time, and if you had read up to this chapter, your questions would have been answered. I do thank you for taking the time to review though, and that you will continue to read.**

**prem-4-Thanks! Yes, I have a friend from TheDancingLawn forum who is helping me find those errors.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23: A New Land

The next day after a large breakfast, Nerina took the four siblings on a tour of Arcadia. Adelphos would join them later, for he was spending time with his family.

The castle was exactly as Nerina had described it. She took them to the highest tower and they looked out over the parapet.

To understand what Arcadia looked like, one must think back to their childhood days. If you were to take clay, make a ring out of it, then pinch the clay upwards to make a wall, you would get something that looked like the high rocks surrounding Arcadia.

The closest land to these rocks were the farms, where Arcadian farmers sand as they worked. In the center of Arcadia was the giant building they had all passed yesterday. Nerina now told the siblings that it was a stadium large enough to seat every Arcadian. It was used for big events. Surrounding the stadium were the theaters where practices were held daily. There were also buildings dedicated to dance, as well as ones filled with orchestras and bands. Every Arcadian had their daily duties along with attending rehearsals. Between the theaters and fields were the Arcadian houses. The housing land was split into four sections, and each section had a Lord to make sure everything was running smoothly. These Lords reported anything important to the King. Filia's father was one such Lord, Nerina informed the Narnian monarchs.

She then took them around the small country in a carriage, waving to her subjects as they welcomed her back.

At the end of the tour, Nerina had them driven to the foot of the rock wall. They got out of the carriage, and she brought them through a small cave that went through the wall, and came out on an Arcadian-made veranda. The ocean waves crashed against the edge, so they all stood close to the wall to avoid getting wet.

"This is my favorite place to go, because it's close to the castle, and it has a great view of the sunrise," Nerina explained. "There are caves like the one we went through that lead to beaches like the one over there," she pointed. "Arcadians usually go there to sing, dance, or just sit and be alone with the ocean. It makes us feel closer to Aslan too, since he lives across the ocean."

"We shall have to put seeing an Arcadian sunrise on our list of things to do while we're here," remarked Peter.

Fetching their lunches from the carriage, the five friends sat down on the veranda and ate silently, listening to the sounds of the surf.

When everyone had finished eating, they rode back to prepare for the ball.

Peter and Edmund went to get ready with the Arcadian princes, and the girls went with Nerina.

"I love preparing for celebrations. It's so much fun! And now I get to share the fun with you!" Nerina exclaimed.

First the girls went to their private bathroom, and washed themselves with Arcadia's finest soaps. Each donned a robe and met in a large room where hair stylists waved their hands and removed the excess water from their hair to dry it. Only Susan and Lucy needed this done though, since Nerina could use her own powers.

The three then chose their gowns. Susan and Lucy chose from what they had brought, which contained all Narnian-style dresses. Lucy decided on a soft pink dress with white flowers embroidered on the fabric. Susan went with a yellow dress that had crinoline in the skirt. Nerina wore her favorite dress- a white tulle dress with crinoline in the skirt and layers of teal tulle over the skirt. For shoes all three girls wore lace-up sandals.

After dressing, the girls went back and had their hair done. Finally came the make-up and jewels. The Narnian Queens wore little make-up. Nerina let them each borrow jewelry to finish their look. To show their status as Queens, they wore a circlet around their head- Susan's was gold and Lucy's was silver.

Nerina explained after the make-up artist was finished that the aquamarine and silver glittery paint was worn by females of the Royal Family. The paint was dark on her eyelids, and got lighter as it spread toward her ears and cheeks. It was very beautiful and made the Princess look very regal.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

Meanwhile the males were all ready and waiting with Adelphos in a common room for the girls.

Peter, Edmund, Adelphos, and Koros were currently discussing Nerina and her brothers.

"The girl adores you Koros," Adelphos smiled. "She thinks the world of you."

"I can't see why," the Prince replied. "I'm nothing special, aside from being the closest in age to her."

"Well whatever the reason, I can tell she truly looks up to you," remarked Peter.

Koros laughed. "Yes, and I love my sister, but being her role model is not easy. I must be careful in everything that I do. She has this idea in her head that I am perfect, and although I am far from it, I try my best to be, at least for her sake. If I ever did anything wrong, it would break her heart and losing her respect would make me feel very low."

The four continued talking until Adelphos addressed Peter.

"Um, Peter, may I speak with you privately for a moment please?"

"Why of course."

After excusing themselves, the two walked over to a window.

"What do you wish to talk to me about?" Peter asked.

"Nerina," Adelphos replied, his face turning crimson.

"What about Nerina?"

"If you don't mind me asking, do you…that is…um…do you…"

"Do I what?"

"Do you fancy Nerina?"

"She is my friend and a wonderful young woman and musician, but no, I do not have any feeling for her romantically."

Adelphos sighed in relief. "Thank the oceans."

"Why?" asked Peter curiously. "Do you?"

Adelphos looked out the window. "Yes, very much so. I'm in love with her Peter. I have been in love with her ever since we sang out first duet together. I think she is the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful young woman in the world. I adore her, and would do anything for her."

_I wanna steal your attention…_

"Does she know this?"

"You mean have I told her? No, I have been foiled every time. I was going to tell her after her presenting party, but _he_ showed up. I even wrote a musical for her, in the hope that we would play the romantic leads, but it didn't work out that way."

_And I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

"What musical was that?"

" "The Ice Queen"."

"_You_ are the anonymous writer?! How did you write it so quickly?"

"I questioned the messenger and finished the musical while the gifts were being collected to bring to Narnia."

"Wait, what do you mean "finished"? How did you know Nerina was alive to even start?"

"All of Arcadia knew she was still alive because the ice sculptures she made were still frozen."

"So you wanted to be Bersaro? We can switch parts if you would like."

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

_This you know somehow_

_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

"Thank you, but no. I will just have to figure out another way to tell her that I think she looks like- an angel." He was looking past Peter now, and Peter turned. The girls entered the room, smiling and ready for the ball. The group then went down the hall, and two at a time, entered the enormous ball room, walking down the grand staircase while trumpets fanfared.

* * *

**Song Used-Keith Urban's Making Memories of Us**

**I would like to highlight one of the plot's lessons. Pay close attention to the relationship between Koros and Nerina. I have had too many role models destroyed because of their bad choices. If you are an older sibling, a mentor, teacher, upperclassmen, or in any position where someone could possibly look up to you, watch your actions. Keep in mind that someone thinks you rock, and don't do anything that would make them think otherwise.**

**Please review. Thanks**

** Haras**


	24. The Needed Journey

**Sorry it took so long to get the chapters out. I had them all ready, but fanfiction would not let me upload them, and I just kept typing, which is why there are a few new chapters at once.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed-**

**Queen Emily the Wise-Thank you. I do spend a lot of time thinking and writing this story. I analyze everything to make sure it is as accurate as possible. I thank you for your suggestions, but I already have songs picked out for the rest of the story. Currently I am handwriting Chapter 30. I appreciate the suggestions for the one scene, but this is not the Prince and the Pauper, although I am sure that is a good movie. I would like to keep this as original as I can. Once again I do thank you for your review and taking the time to read this story.**

**prem-4-Adelphos is a really talented composer and playwright. But then again, he's an Arcadian. I don't get what you mean with your "subtle" comment though, so if you could explain it a little more in your next review, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for continuing to review**

**LoveJoyPeace-With all due respect to you, I thank you for putting me on your alert list. However, as the author, if I say this story is not a MarySue (ie. I am not writing this story for my own purposes), then it is so. I would openly admit if this was a MarySue. My HP fic, yes, I admit, started as a MarySue, and still has a hint of it in it, but only as a salute to my younger self, since it was the first fanfic I wrote. I am NOT writing this story so that I can live a life through Nerina. On another note, stories are _meant_ to let the reader live another life. I am writing Narnia: The Musical to give an important lesson to its readers. That lesson will be revealed later on. I hope you are not offended by this and will still continue to read and review my story.  
**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Needed Journey

All four Narnian monarchs were wakened the next morning to sharp raps on their doors. Upon opening the doors to their private suites, each found an apologetic Royal Family member, all with the same question- "Did they know where Nerina was?"

The whole castle was in a tizzy because yet again the Princess had vanished. The four guests went with the King and Queen to Nerina's bedroom. They were all told by the frantic parents that they had wen tot check in on Nerina, whom they thought was still asleep, only to find that she was gone. A stable hand had discovered that the fastest horse in Arcadia was gone as well, and this only added to the confusion.

As she entered the bright and sunshine-filled room, Susan remembered when she had first come with Nerina into the room- the last place Nerina remembered being in before waking up in Hunter's castle. Susan figured that the jewel Nerina wore on her head that night had put a spell on the Princess, and caused her to "sleepwalk" to Hunter. This time she could not figure out why her friend would have left. The room showed no sign of a struggle.

When they first came in the room two nights ago, Nerina needed Susan for morale support, because everything had been left exactly as she left it when she went missing. Now the room looked neat, as opposed to the bed covers thrown everywhere.

Nerina's bed was made of a beautiful dark wood. The wood created a simple frame, and instead of having curtains, blue flowers with small green leaves wound themselves up the poles and across the top frame. The headboard was decorated with a simple silver design. The comforter and round pillows were all a shimmery silver and blue.

Moving her gaze from the bed, which was angled so that it faced the center of the room from its corner, Susan went to the vanity, located on the right of the bed. Again, everything was neat. Susan continued her search, and went inside Nerina's bathroom- nothing looked unusual. Coming out of the bathroom, she continued walking clockwise around the room. She gazed at the large rectangle window, and passed the sitting area, all done in the periwinkle, sea green, and silver color scheme of the rest of the room. She walked past the door leading to the hallway, and then stopped in front of the walk-in closet between the door and bed. Opening the doors, she called to everyone else. They came over and saw the mess of thrown clothes on the floor.

"That's everything _he_ gave to her," said the Queen, referring to the pile.

"Look, there's a note on it," said Edmund. He picked it up, and everyone crowded around him as he read:

_Dear Father, Mother, my dear brothers, and all my friends,_

_I apologize in advance if I have caused you any panic. My hopes were that you would find this note shortly after you discovered that I was missing. I have left, but only for a short while. A few days, I hope. If I am gone for more than a week, please send out a search party, but I pray that Aslan will keep me safe and not make that necessary. I could not bring myself to go on another day in Arcadia. I had to leave. Where am I? Please don't try to follow me, but I am traveling to Hunter's castle. I need to go there one last time so that I may finally move on with my life. This is the only way. I apologize for not telling anyone, but I feared that they would try and come with me, or worse- prevent me from leaving. When I return I will be able to finally get back to my normal life. I love you all, and will see you soon._

_Please don't worry,_

_HRH Princess Philyra Nerina Anaxandra Basilikos Pagos, Princess of Arcadia_

"May Aslan be with her," said her father.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

The night before, Nerina stood at her window. She hummed the melody of an Arcadian lullaby about the moon as its light shone down on the castle. She slightly wished she were in the ice caves, so that she could see the light shining through cracks in the ice and reflecting off the floating ice.

The voice in her head that had been nagging her told her she would see them if she left tonight. She would have to go through the caves to begin the journey to Hunter's castle.

She looked up at the almost full moon, and it seemed to say, "Yes, go now."

_This is the way_

_That I state my independence_

_That I'm no longer connected_

_To your memory_

Shouldn't she tell someone? She didn't want the whole country worried that they had lost her again. No, they would only try to stop her- she'd leave a note.

_This is the day_

_That I'm making my defection_

_That I claim back the affection_

_That you stole from me_

Going to her closet, she grabbed a large bag and began filling it with things she would need for the journey. She stopped when she reached for a change of clothes and saw a dress Hunter had given her. She dropped the bad and proceeded to throw everything he had given her in a pile. Placing the note on the top of the assortment, she changed into comfortable traveling clothes, and left her room.

_I used to hear your music so loud_

_But it's so wrong_

_You're just another face in the crowd_

_I'm letting you know_

Nerina snuck into the stable and saddled Hector, the fastest horse. With one last long look at the castle, she whistled and galloped off into the night.

_No more sad song_

* * *

**Song Used-No More Sad Song by Clay Aiken**

**Please Review.**

**Haras**  



	25. The End of It All

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25: The End of it All

Nerina was exhausted. It was her second day of traveling, and she was now in Lantern Waste. She was almost to the castle. Thankfully Arcadian horses need little rest, as long as they were sung to, which is what Nerina did the whole way.

An hour later, she reached the foot of the mountain. After resting and getting a drink for both her and her horse, Nerina rode up to the castle.

_No more sad song_

_I'm letting it go now_

_Switched off, switched on_

_I'm letting you know_

When she reached her destination, Nerina got off Hector and made sure he would not stray. She started to shake, and a voice inside her head said she could go back home, but a stronger one told her that she had to face her past and accept it to finally be able to move on.

_You turned out the light_

_I'm gonna be alright without_

_Turn the radio off_

_No more sad song_

Opening the doors of the deserted castle (for it _was_ deserted- the servants gladly ran away to freedom, and the sons' wives had gone to seek their fortunes elsewhere), she called out. Of course no one answered, and that was probably better, since Nerina had not planned to do if it was still inhabited.

Slowly she walked through the castle, crying, but making herself stronger in the process. She went to the dungeon she had spent so many cold nights. She walked through Hunter's room, the servants' quarters, the King's chambers, and the sons' rooms. No one had been kind to her here. If not for fear of torture, or worse, the servants might have been kind, but there was no use dwelling on the "what-ifs".

_These are the words_

_To describe all your offenses_

_You said love in the past tense_

_And then you let it go_

_Haven't you heard?_

_You are no longer respected_

_You are formally rejected_

_From the one you hurt_

Finally she had the courage to enter the throne room. Silently thanking Aslan for it, she saw that someone had removed the corpses of the slain King and his soldiers. The blood was gone, but the cage still hung behind the throne, the bottom open, not touched since she had fallen out of it to meet her rescuers. Deciding to come back later, she walked outside, on the paths that Hunter had taken her so many times, while whispering his evils in her ear. She realized now that he was wrong, very wrong. Thanks to Susan, she was finally able to accept that she had been deceived. She was not ready for another relationship anytime soon, but eventually she knew she would be.

_I used to have the longing to hear_

_What was in your heart_

_But now it seems I'm over the fear_

_Of this falling apart_

It was while she was rethinking all this on the path when she reached a marker. She froze as she read, "King Hunter: Sleep in Peace."

"_So this is where they buried you_," she thought. "_It was probably your sister-in-laws, still oblivious to the fact that the man they buried was the murderer of their father-in-law and husbands. Well at least now I can say what I've wanted to for a long time._"

_I see the picture clearer now, the fog has lifted._

_The wool you tried to pull over my eyes was clever._

_Yeah you're gifted._

And standing there in front of the grave, eyes never leaving the marker, she sang. She was through dwelling on the past, and fully knew what he did, and she told him so in her song.

_But you forgot to dot some I's, and cross some T's along the way._

_I'm better now despite you baby._

_I'm stronger these days._

_Stronger._

Finishing, she went back inside and headed into the throne room, knowing what she had to do.

_I survived the crash._

_Survived the burn._

_Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned._

For a minute she wished she hadn't been so weak and brainwashed, so that that she would have been able to do then what she was about to do now. However, she reminded herself again that she came here to accept and move on, not dwell.

_I survived the lies._

_Survived the blues._

_Almost killed me, but I survived the truth._

_And when you wrote me off like I was doomed._

_I survived you._

She took a deep breath, raised her hands, then, using her powers, destroyed the cage with ice daggers. She did the same with the throne.

_I can look in the mirror now._

_It's been a slow awakening._

_Haunted by a heart full of you, couldn't help mistaking._

Singing, she proceeded to go throughout the large castle, covering the rooms in ice. She used the water from the air and clouds, and created a layer of slick ice over everything. When she was finished, she went outside and, still singing, covered the exterior of the castle in ice.

After a break for a drink of water, Nerina stood singing with Hector, now fully fed, a good distance away from the castle. She raised her hands, palms facing her body, then, concentrating on both singing and the building, she slowly squeezed her hands shut. As she did, the ice-covered castle collapsed. When the dust cleared, Nerina surveyed her work. Content, she walked to the stream, and washed her hands, finally free of Hunter.

_That you could ever care for anyone._

_Anyone but yourself. Hey._

_But you would have to have a conscience baby._

_Good luck I wish you well._

It was almost dark, and she was exhausted, so Nerina took out her pillow, and slept in the moonlight, under a blanket of stars. As she slept, a familiar shadow watched with kind eyes.

"Sleep well, young one," Aslan whispered.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

Nerina had been gone almost four days, and until she returned, the cast and crew of "The Ice Queen" had decided to practice.

They would be using the Petrobolo Theater, named after Nerina's grandfather.

The crew had been working on getting used to the new levers and spotlights. The cast had been practicing, with Gavlet reading Jadis' lines. He had really proved himself to be a great director, and was already planning on directing shows once he returned to Narnia.

Currently, the cast was working on a scene in the beginning of the musical when "How could you? How dare you?" was heard being sung. It was a line from the confrontation of Jadis and her sister.

_This heart has been torn in two._

_Cut and bruised._

_With too many bitter endings._

_I'll be darned if I have thoughts of you_

_Rain on my new beginning._

Everyone ran to greet a tired Nerina as she ran onstage.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, to which everyone laughed.

After being told by the entire cast to get some rest and return the next day for the dress rehearsal, Nerina left and got a good night's sleep.

She was also glad for her good friends after she told them of her trip the next day. The girls helped her burn everything she had received from Hunter, and they all had fun running and dancing in the garden where the two teens had spent so long talking. Nerina knew that now she was fully healthy, and would stay that way for good.

* * *

**Songs Used-No More Sad Song and I Survived You by the talented Clay Aiken. These two songs are PERFECT song choices for these two chapters. I highly suggest you listen to them to get the full affect.**

**Please review!**

**Haras  
**


	26. The Ice Queen

**And number three out of the major update...**

* * *

Chapter 26: "The Ice Queen"

The next day was an especially bright one. A cool breeze filled the open-air halls of the castle Mousiki Nero, and everyone looked forward to the first out of four nights that "The Ice Queen" would be performed. Money was not used in the Arcadian theaters, it was simply first come, first serve. One had to wait in line and upon reaching the box office, state which performance date you desired, look at the map of available seating, point to the seat of your choice, and the ticket was yours. Within one week, all the tickets for "The Ice Queen" were taken.

_You'll never know_

_What you've done for me_

_What your faith in me_

_Has done for my soul..._

At Mousiki Nero, they had been eating three meals a day for the sake of the Narnian monarchs. It was over breakfast this morning that the Arcadian and Narnian Royal Families discussed shows. The Arcadians wished the Narnians to all see one of their country-wide musical galas before they left. It was decided that the gala would be held the night after "The Ice Queen had its last performance.

_You'll never know_

_The gift you've given me…_

_I'll carry it with me_

"What do you do at the galas?" asked Edmund.

"You'll see," smiled Nerina.

"What time does "The Ice Queen" start?" Susan asked.

"At eight," answered Lucy, picking up her blueberry muffin.

"What time should we leave for costuming, hair, and make-up?" Susan asked Nerina.

"Um, I would say around five-thirty, so it gives us enough time not to rush," Nerina said, looking up from her stuffed French toast. "We should eat an early supper then."

Everyone spent the rest of the day alone, except for meals, so that they could do some last minute practicing.

_Through the days ahead_

_I think of days before_

_You made me hope for something better _

_And made me reach for something more_

Finally the grandfather clock in the foyer sang out that it was five-thirty, and the five friends bid farewell to Nerina's family, who were coming to see the performance the next night. They met Adelphos just was they reached the theater's back door.

Once inside the enormous theater, they all went to their private changing rooms, where they had laid out everything the day before.

Flora and Fauna had made all their costumes, and they turned out wonderfully. The costumes for Jadis were stunningly intricate and regal. Bersaro and Gian's were all based on military uniforms. Lucy wore her princess and queen costumes like the true Queen she was. Mr. Tumnus looked very astute in his scholar's robe. Susan loved to twirl in her frilly but elegant dresses for Talina.

The nymphs had really outdone themselves when it came to Edmund's Aslan costume.

He stood upright for the part, but he wore a full body suit made of tan velvet. The headdress consisted of a material made to look like a lion's mane, and his face was painted to look like a lion's. The body suit even had a tail.

Edmund loved his part, and beamed as he wore the costume. He played his part exceptionally well, and could not understand why he had not wanted to participate at first.

After changing, the actors went into two rooms- one for the males and one for females. There, stage make-up was put on and hair was done.

When everyone was completely ready, they assembled in one large room with a piano. Nerina played chords as the singers warmed up.

The last thing left to do was get everyone motivated. They chanted various things, each time getting louder and louder. Everyone was jumping up and down when the stage manager came in and told everyone to get ready.

_You taught me to run_

_You taught me to fly_

_Helped me to free the me inside_

_Help me hear the music of my heart_

_Help me hear the music of my heart_

Last minute touch-ups were made and places were taken. The dark red curtain went up, and the musical began.

During the intermission, Nerina found the four Narnian monarchs and hugged them all.

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me. If you hadn't saved me last year, almost a year ago now, I would be dead right now. Also, if you had not believed in me and helped me get through everything, I would not be in costume, acting again. Thank you so much."

_You were the one_

_Always on my side_

_Always standing by_

_Seeing me through_

"You're welcome Nerina," said Peter. "If it were not for you, we would not be here in Arcadia, meeting new people, and experiencing a new culture. Thanks to you and Adelphos, Narnia will now have a theater league. We thank you also. Narnia thanks you."

Nerina blushed, and the happy moment was interrupted by a passing cast member saying that they had to take their places for Act 2.

"Prepare to be defeated, dear sister," Nerina said to Lucy.

"Never, Jadis," she laughed back.

Act 2 also went well. The script had been altered so that the only kiss was Adelphos kissing Lucy's hand. Nerina liked it that way.

On that night, and the three following nights, they received standing ovations. The final night every female cast member received a bouquet of roses, and every male cast member a single rose.

_You taught me to run_

_You taught me to fly_

_Helped me to free the me inside _

_Help me hear the music of my heart_

_Help me hear the music of my heart_

Late after the show, the cast party was held. There was dancing, singing, along with plenty of water and food.

Nerina stood up at one point and lifted her glass of water.

"I would like to propose a toast to the writer of "The Ice Queen." Though he or she still remains anonymous, I believe we all would like to thank them for a great script, score, and long-lasting memories. To the writer!"

"To the writer!" everyone chorused, clinking their glasses.

"To me," said Adelphos quietly with a smirk.

* * *

**Song Used-Because You Loved Me by NSYNC**

**Please review!**

**Haras**


	27. The Gala

**Enjoy Chapter 27! I sure had fun writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Gala

After sleeping in a bit, the four Narnian monarchs were informed that they were to hurry and freshen up after their breakfast in bed, for they were going with Nerina to her daily practice at the Aurum Theater. They were also told that the theater members had a surprise for them.

They all eagerly finished their breakfasts of toast with honey, hot chocolate, and fruit salad. Then they changed and met Nerina in Mousiki Nero's foyer.

"Are you ready to experience a normal day in Arcadia?" asked the Princess.

"Oh yes," clapped Lucy.

"Then let's go!"

And they were off. On the way they stopped at Filia's house, then continued to the theater.

The Narnians watched backstage as the troupe went through their daily routine.

First the group stretched to prepare for the dancing. Then after warming up their vocal chords, everyone went onstage. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy sat in the front row with a few other Narnians that were staying with other troupe members.

Today the group was continuing to work on a new production. Nerina received her script and a minor role. Every cast member found a comfortable place to sit while the rehearsed the songs. Some sat on the beams above the stage, some leaned against the props, and Nerina was among others that dangled their feet off the stage and into the orchestra pit. The songs were rehearsed and critiqued by the director, who was an older Arcadian named Karen. When this part of the rehearsal was finished, the dances were worked on. Adelphos helped teach Nerina the new dances, and before long the couple was flying through the air in time with the music.

Around midday they stopped, and the guests for lunch. Nerina told them all to come back in through the front doors.

"You're going to love the surprise! Especially you Lucy!" she said, eyes dancing.

As the siblings headed back to the theater after lunch, Peter said, "I wonder what the surprise is."

"I know, me too," agreed an excited Lucy.

Edmund opened one of the glass doors, and they all entered the grand lobby. Upon entering the lower-level seating area, the orchestra was heard. The large curtain was closed, and the four greeted the other Narnians before sitting down with anticipating.

The overture ended after a few minutes, and the curtain was raised. The scene was a ball in a very ornate palace. A young girl ran through the dancers to meet an older woman.

"I know what this is!" whispered Lucy jubilantly. "It's the musical about Princess Betha!"

"Yes Lucy, now please be polite," Susan hushed.

The musical was wonderful. Adelphos and Nerina were the infamous Trevet and Desta once again. Filia was the Duchess Vidya. Earlier that day, Nerina had told her friends that Filia was a ballet dancer as well. Mornings in Arcadia were usually spent in the theater. The King, Queen, and important members of the Royal Court had their own theater in the castle. Chorevo would change to that theater once he was crowned King. Afternoons in the country of music were then either spent at a second place of music, such as Filia's ballet theater, or Nerina's orchestra's concert hall, or at special practices and performances such as this one. When those were finished, daily duties were performed. Nights were when Arcadians attended performances, practiced solos, or, on special occasion like tonight, the gala.

_The biggest con in history!_

When the musical finished, the guests gave the troupe a standing ovation. The cast bowed one last time before the curtain closed. A while later Nerina, Adelphos, and Filia came into the lobby to meet their friends.

"That was wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, very well done," agreed Peter.

"Almost as good as "The Ice Queen"," Edmund joked, to which everyone laughed.

Shifting her bags on her shoulder, Filia said, "I'm glad you liked it. I have to go now to ballet to practice for the gala."

"Oh, me too. I have orchestra practice for tonight as well," said Nerina. She turned to the siblings. "I want everything to be a surprise, so I'm afraid you can't come with me. I'm sorry."

"That's alright," said Adelphos. "I am free for the rest of the afternoon. You can all come to my house if you'd like."

This was thought to be a great idea, and it was decided that Adelphos would bring the Narnian monarchs back to the castle in time for them to freshen up and change before the gala. The group separated and Adelphos brought the monarchs to his home.

Adelphos' house was a cozy place. He lived with his parents and two younger sisters. The rest of the afternoon was spent talking and having fun at his house, with supper before they left for the castle. Adelphos told them he would see them later at the gala.

The siblings went to their room, freshened up, changed, and met in the foyer. The Royal Family was there, and looked at them strangely as they entered.

"Good evening," Susan said warily, aware of the looks.

Nerina came up to them. "Where are you all going?"

"To the gala of course," said Edmund. "Why?"

The Arcadian Princess looked at them. "Not dressed like that you aren't. I am really sorry. I never told you that we were special clothes to the gala. Those clothes will make you hot, and you won't be very comfortable in them."

The four looked around. The males were dressed in loose tunics, and the women in dresses made of a flowing material. Nerina herself was wearing a green and light blue marbled dress with silver flowers around the waist. She wore her jingle rings and silver lace-up sandals. Her eyes were painted a shiny green and blue. One of the hairdressers had put braids on the top of her head and let the rest hang loose.

She looked at Anthea. "Come help me get Susan and Lucy ready. Koros, could you help Peter and Edmund please? We have to hurry. I'm really sorry I never told you all."

A half-hour later, everyone was ready. Peter wore once of Koros' blue gala tunics and Edmund had on a light green one from Gelio. Both Lucy and Susan wore dresses similar to Nerina's. Lucy's was white and peach while Susan's was pink and yellow. Susan's hair was done like Nerina's and Lucy's hair was curled.

"Now you are ready," smiled Nerina. "We can go after we all stretch and warm-up and our voices. There is a lot of dancing and singing at the galas, and not just for the performers."

This they did, and then joined the rest of the country in heading toward the Aslan Theater.

The Royal Family brought the siblings to a large guest box with a good view of the arena. There they met up with the rest of the Narnian visitors.

"I hope you enjoy the gala!" said Nerina. "I start the show, so I must run. Bye!"

The rest of the family left as well, for it was tradition for the Royal Family to begin the festivities.

Everyone watches the Arcadians take their seats. When it grew completely dark in the open-air stadium, drums sounded. There were large drums on their sides all around the top perimeter of the seating area. The drummers banged these with large mallets. Everyone grew quiet, and music began. The entire open area of the arena was built with ash, the best acoustic wood, so whenever someone sang, it was as if they were right in front of you.

A voice was now heard humming. The four siblings recognized it as Nerina's. She began singing in the dark, and then a single candle lame lit up her face.

_Can we touch the soul of heaven?_

_Can we unite a sacred lesson?_

_Every child creates a skylight of beauty_

_Can you hear cathedrals falling?_

_All the universe is calling_

_Cry a single cello from your heart_

She began singing, all by herself. Then a cello played out above the orchestra. She slowly walked out to the center of the arena.

_Every voice along the shoreline_

_Standing still within time_

_Spinning unresolved the walking_

_As each season passes_

_Wonderland of looking glasses_

_Secret garden shires beckons you_

An instrumental started and Nerina lifted the candle above her head. A chorus chanting was heard, and soon many other candles were lit, revealing the faces of the chorus behind the orchestra in the far end of the arena.

_Prayer_

_Prayer_

_Prayer_

Nerina brought her candle in front of her face again, and came in once more, belting out the lyrics with all her heart and soul.

_Bless the children for they are the light_

_They are the truth of spirit in flight_

_Yes the children engender the rain_

_As the river runs through life_

_Healing their pain_

_If you could just reach your heart one last time_

Sweet angels, conceived you have 

_Forever and always believed _

_Prayer_

As the song came to its end, and slowly the candles of the choir members were blown out. Once more Nerina's candle was the only light. The song ended, and she blew it out.

_Prayer_

There was silence and then the whole stadium erupted with cheers and applause.

Dim lights were put on, and the Narnians saw ice slowly creeping over three quarters of the arena floor. The crowd cheered, knowing what was coming next. Everyone stood on their feet in respect as King Arion stepped onto a platform, an oil-powered spotlight centered on him.

"Good evening," he said. "Welcome to the gala. I would especially like to give a warm welcome to your honored guests from Narnia, who not only brought my daughter back, but performed a wonderful musical for us as well. Welcome."

Everyone cheered as a light was put on the guest box.

"As you all know, this gala is being held for two reasons. Tonight we are continuing the celebration of Princess Philyra's return, but we also are going to show these fine Narnians what we do best in Arcadia. Are you ready to show them the gifts Aslan gave to us?"

A roar of applause came back in response.

"Then let's continue." He turned to the conductor. "Maestro? If you please."

The conductor bowed and the orchestra began playing. Cheering was heard as a light turned on following Nerina, who skated on the ice while her father sang.

_Once in every life_

_There comes a time_

_We walk out all alone_

_And into the light_

_The moment won't last but then,_

_We remember it again_

_When we close our eyes._

The King had an amazing operatic voice. The song crescendoed, and Nerina skated the perimeter of the now ice rink. She flung her arms back and skated faster and faster. The Narnians felt a rush as the King sang out a long note.

_Guarda avanti e non voltarti mai_

_Accarezza con i sogni tuoi_

_Le tue speranze e poi_

_Verso il giorno che verrà_

_C'è un traguardo là_

"Look!" gasped Lucy.

Nerina had leapt up for a jump when her father began the note, and didn't come back down to the ice. She continued to skate in a large circle through the air, going higher and higher with each leapt. Soon she was level with the Narnians, and they could see a look of complete euphoria on her face.

_Like stars across the sky_

_E per avvincere_

_Tu dovrai vincere_

_We were born to shine_

_All of us here because we believe_

The song began to slow down, and Nerina started gracefully sinking back down to the ice. Suddenly the King hit a loud, long note, and she shot back up into the air.

_Like stars across the sky_

_We were born to shine_

_E per avvincere_

_Dovrai vincere_

_E allora vincerai_

The orchestra ended with a flourish, and Nerina floated back to the ice.

Everyone clapped, and Nerina skated to her father, and the two bowed. Waving her hands, Nerina made the ice disappear, and she and her father walked out of the arena.

_I pray you'll be our eyes_

_And watch us where we go_

_And help us to be wise_

_In times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer_

_As we go our way_

_Lead us to a place_

_Guide us with your grace_

_To a place where we'll be safe_

The rest of the Royal Family followed. Queen Charissa played her harp, Chorevo and Anthea danced, Koros and Nerina sang a duet, Gelio and his father played a trumpet duet, and Iremo played all sorts of large drums with his troupe. At the end of the Royal Family portion, Koros sang a song he wrote for Nerina, and she smiled as she heard it for the first time.

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_When you're heart's heavy I - I will lift it for you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you I – I will break it for you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_When you're lost inside I – I'll be there to find you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to burn bright_

_If darkness blinds you I – I will shine to guide you_

After the Royal Family came the rest of Arcadia. There was a family of five young adults that all played five pianos at once. There were choirs, scenes from various musicals, and dancers.

The Narnians watched the gala in amazement. The full-orchestra changed for almost every song. They saw Nerina play her violin and Koros play his flute. They saw Filia dance with her ballet company. They cheered for Nerina and Adelphos when they danced and sang together. The Narnians noticed that the audience members would come and go, for every Arcadian performed at least five times. The audience hardly ever sat because they all danced with the music

The gala reached its height when three women came out. They sang, and the audience sang backup. Nerina was with the Narnians at that point, and she sang along. The audience was on their feet and danced while they sang to the sky. The whole place vibrated when the song reached its well-known chorus. At one point the music stopped and the entire nation of Arcadia sang a cappella, using claps and stomps to keep the beat. The nation sang, clapped, and stomped as one, and the Narnians joined in as best as they could.

The last event of the night was the dance competition. The current leader stepped onto a large platform. Everyone who wanted to participate poured onto the arena floor. The lead dancer began, and everyone copied while the large drums on the arena's top edge boomed out a beat so loud that you felt it in your chest. The dance steps quickly got harder, and soon everyone was cheering on the last four contestants. The competition ended in a draw, so the lead dancer remained the champion.

Exhausted, the Narnians began to leave for their host homes. Farewells were said, for tomorrow two of the carriages would leave for Narnia- the rest were staying for Nerina's birthday the following week.

The four siblings finally found Nerina dancing by one of the large outer rim drums. Her arms flailed about, and she twisted and turned as Iremo pounded out a beat. Nerina finally noticed her friends and waved, continuing to dance. Laughing, her brother stopped, and Nerina spotted Koros. She ran to him, returning to the group with his arm around her. Chorevo was escorting Anthea and her family home, and soon the King and Queen approached with Gelio.

"Did you enjoy the gala?" asked the King.

"Yes, very much sir," replied Peter. "We thank you and your country for holding one so that Narnians could experience it."

"Anytime, anytime," the King chuckled. "Shall we head home now?"

That they did, and everyone slept soundly that night.

* * *

**Songs Used-A Rumor in St. Petersburg from the Animated Film Anastasia, Prayer by Celine Dion, If We Just Believe by Andrea Bocelli, The Prayer by either Celine and Andrea, or Charlotte Church and Josh Groban, You Are Loved by Josh Groban**

**I would also like to add that the last two parts of the gala were inspired by the movie Happy Feet, which I saw for the first time with my family over Easter weekend, and it is now one of my all-time favorite movies!**

**Please review!**

**Haras **


	28. More Fun

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter as Act 3 begins to come to a close.**

* * *

Chapter 28: More Fun

The next week went by quickly. April sixteenth came as a gorgeous spring day. Arcadia was elated, for today was Princess Philyra's seventeenth birthday. All across Arcadia, parties were being planned in celebration of the special day.

Once all four Narnian monarchs were awake, they headed down to breakfast and met up with all four princes.

"Want to come with us?" asked Gelio with a mischievous smile. "We are going to wake up Nerina!"

Laughing, Susan said, "Alright," and the group continued.

Reaching their sister's room, Chorevo knocked on the door. When there was no reply, he opened the door. Everyone silently crept inside. The four brothers all stood around the bed. When they were all in place, the princes began singing the Arcadian birthday song.

At first there was no response, so the singing quickly grew louder, and Nerina began to wake up. Seeing this, her brothers all shouted, "Happy birthday Nerina!" Gelio and Iremo jumped on top of their sister while the two older brothers began shouting and singing some more. All the Narnian monarchs could do was laugh.

Finally Nerina got out of bed, only to have her brothers pick her up on their shoulders and carry her out of the room.

"Good morning," she yawned to the still laughing Narnians. "Aren't my brothers wonderful?" she asked sarcastically, but laughed all the same.

For breakfast there was the usual large holiday feast.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" asked Susan.

"Well the schedule for today is to eat breakfast, change, visit the people around Arcadia, eat lunch, go to the beach, and the ice caves. Oh, and there is a ball tonight as well."

"What are we going to do in the ice caves?" Edmund asked.

"Well there are certain ice caves that we use to sled and skate in."

"Today is going to be so much fun!" Lucy said with a grin.

When everyone was ready for the day, they all got on a blue and silver (for they are Arcadia's colors) carriage, pulled by four snow white horses. Narnia rode wearing a form fitting white dress made of a flowing material. The long sleeves were made of lace, and she wore a gold crown beset with sapphires. On her feet were golden sandals, and as always her jingle rings were on her fingers.

In honor of the special day, the Narnian monarchs had all decided to wear clothing from the Arcadian wardrobe given to them after the gala. Peter and Edmund wore tunics, and Nerina helped Susan and Lucy pick out gorgeous dresses. Susan elegantly stepped onto the carriage in a lavender dress that had a long ribbon tied around the waist. Lucy sat down in her pastel green dress that had tiny bells attached to the bottom seam.

Their first stop was an elegant cathedral-like building dedicated to Aslan. Songs of thanksgiving and a bouquet of flowers were given as gifts to the people's Creator.

The rest of the morning was spent going around the city, and visiting various Arcadian's homes. After a quick lunch back at the castle, the Royal Family all wen to the beach. It was a windy day, and so kites were seen flying through the skies. Peter found himself standing next to Adelphos as they watched the Royal Family and many other Arcadians who had come to the beach, fly their multi-colored kites.

"I know it's really not any of my business," Peter said, "but have you decided when you are going to tell Nerina? I mean today would be perfect."

Adelphos watched Nerina help Edmund get his kite in the air. "No it's alright. You are a good friend who is curious, and I need someone to push me. I don't want to tell her today in case she is completely repulsed by it. I don't want to ruin her special day by making things weird between us. I will tell her soon though. I'll let you know when I decide."

"Thank you for the compliment. I am sure she won't be repulsed," Peter added seriously. "It might be a little awkward at first, but you two are perfect for each other."

"You think so?" smiled Adelphos, still gazing at Nerina while she and Edmund laughed as they finally got their kite to fly.

"Of course," said Peter.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

A few hours later everyone headed to the ice caves in carriages of all different shapes and sizes.

Laughter and singing came from all the carriages, especially Nerina's. When they came to their destination, Adelphos hopped down and helped Nerina, Susan, Filia, and Lucy descend. The Narnian Kings and Arcadian princes came next, and when all were ready, they began walking. Carrying skates, the group walked through a small cave into a large cavern. Inside the cavern was an immense skating rink. On the snow covered outer rim were statues of Arcadians skating, made by Nerina. They were the reason every Arcadian knew she was still alive in her absence.

The skating party went to one of the various stone benches, and exchanged their shoes for skates. Nerina was the first on the ice, and skated around with Koros for a while. Being an Ice Princess, she never fell, and happily helped the Narnians learn to skate. Mr. Tumnus had been given a special pair of skates for his hooves, and was slipping and sliding around with Lucy. Peter, Edmund, and Adelphos glided around, discussing various things, while Susan and Filia chatted like old friends.

Every so often an Arcadian would do a trick of some sort, and everyone would applaud. Nerina skated over to Susan and Filia, arm-in-arm with Koros.

"Filia was just going to take me through the caves," said Susan, speaking of the caves attached to the rink. "Would you like to join us?"

"Of course," Nerina answered. "I'm so glad you two get along so well."

The small group skated into a connecting cave, and talked while weaving in and out around the large ice columns. Eventually the cave came back to the main rink, and Nerina caught up with the boys.

"Adelphos, would you like to skate with me?" she asked.

Holding out his arm and smiling his crooked smiled he said, "Of course Princess."

They sped up and he put one arm on her waist, and with the other held her hand as they picked up speed. With his strong arms he then lifted her up into the air, then threw her and she spun, landing on one leg. People clapped, and she spun in a circle, getting faster and faster.

After she stopped spinning, she caught up with Adelphos again. As they passed a large bank that divided the rink, she doubled back, skating faster and faster, then jumped over the bank, speeding into the racing caves.

"Can't catch me!" she yelled over her shoulder to her partner.

_As soon as you get that feeling_

_You can start to live again_

He laughed and also jumped the bank, trying to catch up.

"Where are they going?" asked Lucy, as she and Mr. Tumnus passed Susan and Filia, who were now talking with Edmund and Peter.

"Oh," said Filia, "those are the racing caves. Sometime we have competitions to see who is the fastest skater. Nerina is not allowed to compete because her powers give her an extra advantage." She laughed. "Adelphos will never catch up."

Filia was right, for a while later Nerina shot out of the reconnecting cave, slowed down, then sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for Adelphos.

Adelphos emerged a few minutes later, and Nerina laughed at him. Her friend responded by chasing her, and when he had her cornered, he squashed a snowball on her neck. She shrieked with laughter and playfully hit his arm, her blue eyes dancing. Adelphos then bowed to Nerina, brushed off the snow on her dress, and kissed her hand. Everyone watching laughed.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

The last event before the ball was sledding. Arcadian sledding is not the same as when children in our world sled. Their version is more like bobsledding to us, because Arcadian Princesses of the past had carved out different tunnels in the ice, all of them beginning in one cavern and ending up in another. Every tunnel was named after the Princess who carved it, and so the newest one was named "Philyra". The Arcadian Princes and Princess, Narnians, Adelphos, Filia, and a great many other Arcadians all gathered in the upper sledding cavern. It was Arcadian tradition that on her birthday, the Princess would sled down her tunnel first, and everyone else would follow her in honor of the special day. After that, the sledding party members were free to sled down any other tunnel.

Nerina positioned her 2-person sled just before the opening of "Philyra".

Turning, she said, "And now for my partner."

Adelphos sighed, for two-person sleds were for sledders of the same gender, unless the couple was married.

Nerina smiled, having made her choice. "Lucy, would you like to be my partner?"

"Really?" asked the girl, eyes wide.

"Yes," Nerina laughed.

"Oh yes please," she said, clasping her hands and staring at the sled.

"Then let's go!" said the birthday girl.

_As soon as the worst is over_

_You can make it all make sense_

Lucy sat in front with Nerina in the back. Each girl sat as comfortably and lady-like as they could in the sled. When they were ready, the princes pushed the sled, and down it went, speeding along and going faster and faster as it went down the tunnel.

Lucy turned her head and shouted, "This is so much fun Nerina!"

"Thank you!" Nerina shouted back.

After many twists and turns, the tunnel finally leveled out and they slowed down, finally stopping in the lower sledding cavern.

Once everyone had gone through "Philyra", the sledding party carried the light sleds to the upper cavern and the rest of the afternoon was spent sledding and having a wonderful time. The two most popular tunnels were "Kari" and "Saphire." The first quickly spiraled down to the lower cavern, while the second was slow and scenic, going through a small cavern with a lake and ice columns.

Later that night Nerina's birthday banquet and ball were held. Nerina danced with everyone, and enjoyed her presents greatly. Her presents included a bouquet of roses from Adelphos, a musical jewelry box like the one from the Princess Betha musical from Lucy, a musical snow globe with a miniature Mousiki Nero inside from Edmund, pearl earrings from Peter, and a necklace from Susan. The necklace had a gold and diamond dolphin jumping over a pearl.

After the festivities, the now 17-year old princess fell fast asleep, too happy to remember what had happened exactly one year ago that very night.

* * *

**Song Used-Run to Me by Clay Aiken. Does that song title sound familiar? That's because a different quote telling the first part of the story was used back in Chapter 3. I highly suggest you listen to the song to get the full effect and to see how far Nerina has gone from Chapter 3 to now.**

**Please review. I can't tell if you like the chapter or story if you don't review.**

**Thanks!**

**Haras**


	29. Farewell

**I am very excited, because I am really close to catching up. If things had gone as planned, meaning a new chapter every Tuesday, this would have been posted March 27th, so I am getting closer. (When I restarted writing and posting I was 2 months behind)**

**Anyway, thanks to the sole person who reviewed the previous chapter, floppyearsthebunny. Hopefully for this chapter everyone will feel generous and review to let me know how I am doing.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Farewell

"That's amazing!" said Susan quietly. "Do you feel it Lucy?"

"Yes," her younger sister smiled.

The two sisters were feeling Nerina's pulse. The friends were spending the Narnians' last day in Arcadia together. While they listened to Queen Charissa play her golden harp, Nerina had told them that Arcadians' hearts beat to whatever song they heard or was in their head. She had her four Narnian friends feel her pulse, and sure enough, the pulse matched the tempo of the harp's solo.

Queen Charissa plucked the last strings, and the song ended. The five spectators clapped. Nodding her head in appreciation, she smiled. "Thank you," she said. To the Narnians she added, "Arcadia will miss you greatly once you leave. How do you plan on spending the rest of you last day here?"

"Well after lunch, we will pack, and then get ready for our farewell party," said Peter.

"Why don't we had down to the sun room for lunch now then?" suggested the Queen.

The Narnians' last lunch in Arcadia was wonderful as always, and afterwards they went to pack while Nerina went somewhere for "a surprise".

The siblings packed everything except what they would need for the ball and departure the following morning.

Now accustomed to Arcadian procedures, they quickly got ready for the banquet and met with the other Narnians in a large room.

One by one, the Narnians who had remained in Arcadia were announced and walked down the grand staircase to their reserved seats. The last Narnians to be called were, of course, Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gently, and High King Peter the Magnificent. Their seats were at the head table with the Arcadian Royal Family.

The banquet was greatly enjoyed, and when everyone had finished eating, King Arion stood up and the room became silent. He cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Thank you. As you all know, we are gathered here tonight to wish a fond farewell to our Narnian friends. Not only did they bring my daughter back, but they also performed a musical for us, which was done wonderfully. High King Peter has informed me that the group plans on continuing to perform musicals and plays in Narnia. My first through when I heard this, besides being delighted, was to the probability that they did not have any material back home to work with. So, as a gift of appreciation, I have collected a few copies of various scripts and scores to start off the Narnian archives."

Everyone present applauded, and then he continued, "Arcadia will miss you all and we pray that Aslan keeps you safe on your journey back home. We can never thank the Kings and Queens of Narnia and their military enough for saving Philyra. We are eternally grateful, and please always remember that you are all welcome to come back to Arcadia anytime, as long as you do not tell anyone of the cave's location."

At this everyone laughed.

King Arion raised his goblet. "And now, a toast." Everyone rose. "To the Narnians."

"To the Narnians," the room echoed.

"To Aslan."

"To Aslan."

"To music."

"To music."

"And to the return of Princess Philyra."

"To Princess Philyra."

When everyone was seated, Peter rose.

"On behalf of my brother and sisters, the Narnians present, and all those back home, I would like to thank the Arcadian Royal Family for their generous gifts, and all of Arcadia for their wonderful hospitality. We have all had a wonderful time here and will never forget it. I too, would like to offer a toast." Everyone rose. "To Arcadia."

"To Arcadia."

Next Nerina stood up and walked up onto a small stage where instruments were carefully lain.

She looked around and smiled. "It's good to be back home," she said, "but saddening as well, because my friends and rescuers will be leaving. For many, life will return to normal tomorrow when they leave. For me, and others touched by them, it won't. Personally, things can never go back to the way they were. I have changed, and become a stronger person. Thanks to the late King Hunter, I was away from my home for almost two years. Even though I would never go through living with Hunter again, I am glad he kidnapped me. I am not happy about the brainwashing and abuse I went through, but if he had not taken me, I would have never met these four wonderful people. They rescued me and helped me get better, both mentally and physically. I am glad Aslan brought us together. I am also thankful for my friends and family here, for their support in everything that has happened. Now things can't fully return to the way they were two years ago, but that is because I have changed for the better, thanks to you all," she said, smiling at the Narnian monarchs. "Arcadia will never forget you and the joy you brought to us. We are not used to having visitors, but you proved to be the best a host could ask for. And now, if Adelphos and Koros will join me, we will perform the song I have written for your departure, my good friends. Thank you for your comfort, support, and friendship. I will always remember you."

_I found you in the most unlikely way_

_But really it was you who found me_

_And I found myself in the gifts that you gave_

_You gave me so much and I_

_I wish you could stay_

_But I'll, I'll wait for the day_

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_And I'll be remembering you_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

_And I'll be remembering you; I'll be remembering you_

_From the first moment when I heard your name_

_Something in my heart came alive_

_You showed me love and no words could explain_

_A love with the power to_

_Open the door_

_To a world I was made for_

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_And I'll be remembering you_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

_And I'll be remembering you; I'll be remembering you_

_I wish you could stay_

_But I'll wait for the day_

_And though you've gone away_

_You come back and_

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_And I'll be remembering you_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

_And I'll be remembering you; I'll be remembering you_

_And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark_

_And I'll be remembering you_

_And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart_

_And I'll be remembering you_

The song was beautiful, and very heartfelt. Koros played a special flute while Adelphos strummed an Arcadian stringed instrument. Everyone clapped when it was finished, and the performers bowed. Koros walked offstage, and Nerina was about to follow him when Adelphos said,

"Nerina is forgetting about a song that applies very well to this situation." He sat down at the piano, and started to play. The siblings recognized it as the duet he wanted to sing when Nerina first got her voice back. The Arcadians cheered, for this was the couple's famous and most popular duet.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_And life is a road_

_And I wanna to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

Nerina stopped, closed her eyes, laughed, and sang. As she did with her own song, she sang to the Narnians, smiling and filled with joy. Adelphos sang his part with her, and although Nerina did not notice, one could see the love in his eyes and tell that he was singing only to her.

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna going_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

* * *

**Songs Used- Remembering You from the Songs Inspired by LWW ****CD, sung by Stephen Curtis Chapman. This song, as soon as I heard it, I loved it. When I decided to put lyrics in the story, this was the first one on my list. The second song is At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from the animated movie Anastasia. One of my favorite songs, and perfect for this chapter and story.**

**Please review! **

**Haras**_  
_


	30. Leaving

**Here is chapter 30! This chapter should have been released April 3rd, but I am catching up!**

**Thanks again to floppyearsthebunny, the only one who has been reviewing. Thank you a bunch!**

**Enjoy, and in keeping with my no-commenting-at-the-end-of-an-act policy, please review**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 30: Leaving

"Good morning Lu," Edmund yawned as he met up with his sister on the way to breakfast. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes and no," she replied. "I do miss Narnia and Cair Paravel, but I shall be sad to leave Arcadia. We've had so much fun here."

"Me too," agreed Edmund.

Everyone was sad during the large breakfast that morning. After finishing her cheese and raspberry Danish, Nerina said, "It will be odd going back to eating only on special occasions after you leave."

"We have to cheer up," said Adelphos. He and Filia had been invited to breakfast.

"Yes we must," Filia smiled. "We have to enjoy our guests for the last few hours they are here."

"Why don't we take a walk in the garden after the carriages are packed?" suggested Koros.

"That's a lovely idea," said Lucy.

When they had all finished, the four Narnian monarchs finished packing. The Arcadian Royal family helped them bring the trunks down and onto the two remaining carriages.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

"Why don't you all take that walk, and we will let you know when the other Narnians start arriving?" Queen Charissa asked.

"Let's go!" Iremo shouted as he and Gelio started running toward the gardens.

"A _walk_ boys!" their mother called after them. "Those two will never grow up," she said with a smile.

As the group started walking, Adelphos stayed where he was and said, "Peter and I will catch up with you later. I have to talk to him."

Peter stopped and walked over.

"Alright then," said Filia.

The King and Queen were discussing something, so, motioning to the castle, Adelphos said, "Care to take a walk inside?"

As they walked, they discussed various things. Finally, coming to a balcony overlooking the gardens, Adelphos stated the reason for the walk.

"I'm going to tell her today," he said, looking down into the garden and watching Nerina and Koros chase after each other.

"When?" asked Peter.

"I have it all planned out." He looked at Peter. "After you leave, I will take her to the ocean veranda she likes so much, and tell her everything. Do you think that sounds alright?"

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Peter assuredly. "I wish you all the best in your relationship with Nerina."

"Thank you Peter. I just hope I can muster up the courage to tell her what I have been trying to tell her for years, but have always failed."

"Like I said, I'm sure you'll do fine," said Peter. Then the two young men walked to the gardens and joined the rest of the group.

The time went by too quickly, and before they knew it, a servant came to notify the friends that it was almost time to go.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

Somberly they all walked back to the carriages. They tried to be cheerful as they greeted the rest of the Narnians and their host families. Various songs were heard from different Arcadians, who quietly sang or hummed to themselves as both Arcadians and Narnians helped pack up the final trunks. The Narnians missed their homes, but did not want to leave the land that had welcomed them instantly.

The last trunk was put on a carriage, and everyone prepared for the final good-byes. The Narnians who had stayed in host homes said good-bye and thanked their new friends for everything. The Narnian monarchs made their way over to Filia and Adelphos.

"Well I guess this is good-bye then," said a teary-eyed Susan.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…_

Filia nodded, tears in her eyes as well.

The two friends hugged.

_Dance...I hope you dance._

"Thank you for everything," Susan said before stepping back and allowing her siblings to say farewell.

"It's been nice getting to know you," Peter said to Adelphos. "You'll have to come back and visit us sometime."

"Of course," his friend replied, and they shook hands.

After they had said their first good-byes, all the Narnians said good-bye to the Royal Family who stood in a line.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',_

_Lovin' might be a mistake but its worth makin',_

Last to bid farewell to the family were the Narnian monarchs. Going down the line, they shook hands with Iremo, Gelio, Chorevo, and then King Arion and Queen Charissa.

"You are always welcome here in Arcadia," said the King.

"Yes, we can never thank you enough for everything that you've done," added the Queen.

"Thank you for your kindness and hospitality," said Peter. "And you are always welcome in Narnia."

Next came Koros, and finally, the hardest good-bye of all, Nerina.

_Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter,_

_When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_

Tears poured down her face. "Good-bye Susan. Good-bye Peter. Good-bye Lucy. Good-bye Edmund. You must come back and visit sometime. I will never forget you, for both your friendship and what you did for me. Thank you."

"We'll miss you too," cried Lucy.

"Narnia will never forget you," said Edmund.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…_

They all hugged, and sadly waved as they got in the carriage. They watched as the Arcadians waved from the stairs, and saw Nerina, Adelphos, and Filia run inside Mousiki Nero. As they rode through the streets lined with waving and singing Arcadians, Lucy spotted the three waving from a high tower. They waved back until they could no longer see them, and then turned around sadly, but ready to go back home to Narnia.

_Dance...I hope you dance._

END OF ACT III

* * *

**Song Used-I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack**


	31. Act IV, Scene I

**Can you believe this is the last act. There are four acts, Daughter of Eve, and thanks for reviewing.**

**So, I will finish the behind-the-scenes story**

**I left off when I wrote the first few chapters. The title for the story hit me at some point during the writing process. As I wrote, I kept getting more and more ideas of what should be put in the story. I wrote all of this down in my famous purple notebook. Eventually I organized them into chronological order for the acts, and then into chapters. Soon after I decided that I wanted to have song lyrics to emphasize my point to the readers. I listened to all kinds of songs to find the perfect ones. I knew when I had the perfect song if I heard a song, thought it would be perfect, and go to write it down only to find out that it was already there for that chapter! Eventually I also decided to try and publish a chapter a week, and I have been trying hard to get that in place. For creating characters, I based some off of people I know. Koros is based on the guy I think is the most awesome person in the world. Anthea and Filia are based on two friends, King Arion is based on Andrea Bocelli, and the charming Dralyra is fully based on a girl that is just like her, self-centered and attention seeking. No, Nerina is not a MarySue character, and I will explain more about her later. **

**Enjoy the last act!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Act 4, Scene 1

"I can't believe its today!" Lucy sighed. "After four years, Adelphos is really coming here today!"

"It is so nice of the King to send Adelphos to check up on our theater groups, and to help expand Narnia's music program," agreed Susan. "Did you make sure his old room is all set Ed?"

"Yes I did, and everything is perfect," smiled her brother as he buttered his breakfast muffin. Turning to Peter he asked, "When is he supposed to arrive?"

"Right before lunch, so any last minute things must be completed before then," replied the High King. "There is a council meeting this morning, but I hope it will be brief. We must welcome him in front of Cair Paravel."

Unfortunately it did not work out that way, for the council meeting lasted longer than expected. When the meeting was adjourned, a servant informed the four that their Arcadian guest had arrived, and was waiting for them in the Dining Hall. Quickly but regally they all rushed across the castle and opened the doors to the large room. Their friend was sitting at the table with the chair's back to them.

"Welcome back Adelphos!" exclaimed Peter.

A face peered around the chair's tall back.

"Surprise!" Nerina sang.

"Nerina!" Everyone shouted.

_For all those times you stood by me,_

_For all the truth that you made me see,_

_For all the joy you brought to my life,_

_For all the wrong that you made right…_

She laughed, stood up, and walked over to them. After hugging them she said, "Can you believe its been five years since you rescued me? My have you all changed!"

"Well look at you!" laughed Susan.

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all…_

Four years apart had changed the five friends' appearances greatly.

Now twenty-two, Peter had fully reached his manhood. He had become broader and more muscular from his sword training. His hair was a little longer, and the beginning of a beard was seen.

Susan was twenty, her birthday was in one week, and she was very beautiful. She was tall, slender, and her dark hair was still soft and shiny.

Edmund was seventeen, and was beginning to share the build of his brother. He too was growing his hair longer, and his voice was deeper.

Lucy's age of twelve had not taken away her innocence or wonderment of life. Her hair, like her siblings, was growing longer, and she was beginning to show signs of womanhood.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

Nerina had turned twenty-one the previous month, and, in the Arcadian fashion, now wore her hair up. To anyone from our world who has studied ancient civilizations, her hairstyle would remind them of an Ancient Greek. She, like Susan, had reached womanhood, and carried herself differently, but the air of something special that hung around every Arcadian was still there, and she sang to her friends in jubilation.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cuz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

When she had finished, they all sat down to lunch. After thanking Aslan for the meal, Nerina asked, "So what have you all been doing these past four years?"

"Oh we've kept busy," replied Peter. "We had to find the remnants of Jadis' army, and that took a long time. We helped Narnia return to normal, and so far everything has been running smoothly. How about yourself and Arcadia?"

"Of Arcadia is doing wonderfully. Chorevo and Anthea finally got married. Oh it was a _beautiful_ wedding. I got to be a bridesmaid. Koros is still playing the flute, and the boys the same with their instruments. Filia has started courting the stage manager from her ballet school, and Mother and Father are well."

"What about Adelphos?" asked Edmund. "How come we were told that he was coming?"

Nerina's face reddened. She smiled. "Well it was originally planned that he would come, but all of a sudden he decided that I should go. He told me that it would be better if I went, and that he should stay home and work on his musicals. He's so kind to me."

"Nerina, there's something you are not telling us," teased Susan. "I know it. What is it?"

After a moment, Nerina gave in. "Oh alright, you win. Adelphos told me that he loved me."

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

The girls' eyes widened. Edmund stood up.

"With your permission ladies," he said jokingly, "I would like to take my leave, and I'm sure my brother does as well, before there is squealing and all sorts of giggling."

"Oh Ed!" said Susan, rolling her eyes.

Nerina laughed. "No, it's alright." Turning to Edmund with a sad look on her face, she said, "Actually there's not much to tell about that, and I still have more to tell you all about what my purpose here is." She looked down, then back up at the young women. "After you left, he took me to my favorite ocean veranda, and told me he had been trying to tell me something for years, but couldn't. I asked him what it was, and he said that he loved me, and that he had loved me since we sang our first duet."

"What did you say?" asked Lucy.

Her eyes fell. "Well, I told him that I was honored and flattered-"

"But," Susan said.

"-But I loved him like a brother, and that was all. I felt horrid. It took some time, but things are back to normal between us now, except that I can fully appreciate everything he does for me. He wrote "The Ice Queen" for me."

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Peter joined in with the "Reallys?" and "Wows", the whole time feeling sorry for his friend.

"So anyway," Nerina continued, "the reason I am here is very exciting. You already know about me checking up on your theater program, but I am also here to spread the music. I am here to teach Narnians how to sing, act, dance, and play instruments so that they may teach others one day. We know that Narnia has their own musical culture, but Arcadia would like to add some of ours to it."

"That sounds wonderful!" said Lucy.

"I will have a class everyday on a different subject. You are all welcome and encouraged to join one."

"Well we will get the word out," Peter said. "When do classes start?"

NTMNTMNTMNTM

A few weeks later, after Susan's birthday, the lessons started. As Nerina said, every day was dedicated to a different subject. She taught vocals, acting, formal dance, the basics of ballet, and both string and wind instruments. The mornings were for younger Narnians, and the afternoons were reserved for older students.

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

One day Peter walked down the hall, and stood in a doorway. He watched with a smile as Nerina taught her morning formal dance class. The Furlings, young nymphs, and other Narnians tottered and squealed with delight as they spun with their partners on their tiny legs. Nerina laughed, and coached them. When the song ended, Peter clapped. Everyone looked up, and either bowed or curtsied to the High King.

Nerina walked over.

"Yes Your Majesty?" she asked with a smile. "I'm afraid you're late for class. As you can see, the rest of your classmates have all been paired up."

The children giggled.

"Ha ha," chuckled Peter. "No, I was just stopping by to see how everything was going."

"It's going well, thank you," Nerina smiled. Turning to her class and the musicians she said, "You're dismissed everyone. Great job this morning. Wait for your parents in the foyer, and don't wander! I will see you all next week!" She walked over to a pitcher of water and poured a glass for herself.

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

Peter followed.

"I'm glad then," he said, continuing their conversation. "You're a wonderful teacher."

She wiped her brow. "Thank you." She drank, and then raised her eyebrow at him. "So what class are you signing up for? I thought you and your siblings decided that the Kings and Queens would take lessons to promote them and to get others to sign up. Susan is taking singing, Edmund acting, and Lucy ballet. What about you oh High King?"

Peter laughed. "You caught me. Alright, I'll decide." He thought. "Let's see, I should pick a different class than my siblings, so that leaves instruments or formal dance. I think I will take formal dance, if it's not full."

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

"No it's not. Great! Our first class is this afternoon."

"I'll be there," he said, leaving.

"Wait!" Nerina called, and ran up to him. She handed Peter a letter. "I keep forgetting to give this to you. It's from Adelphos."

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cuz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

"Thanks," he said, taking it, and leaving. "I will see you this afternoon."

_I'm everything I am_

"Don't be late!"

_Because you loved me_

* * *

**Song Used-Because You Loved Me-Celine Dion**

**Please review!**

**Haras**_  
_


	32. Lessons

**It's time for Chapter 32!**

**Thanks to the three reviews I recieved:**

**Second Daughter of Eve-no comment**

**prem-4-Thanks! lol Glad you like it!**

**Myvoicerising-Um, that's explained later on.**

**Enjoy!**_  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 32: Lessons

"All right everyone!" said Nerina that afternoon. "Welcome to your formal dance lesson. I know some of you, and by the time I leave I hope that we will all be good friends. Now, today we shall start with the basics, and what is more basic in dancing than finding a partner? To find our partners for these lessons, we will do it like we do in Arcadia. If all the single females could please join me in a circle. That's good. Now if the single males would please make a circle in the middle of our circle. Perfect. I will cue the music, and when it starts, I want the females to turn and walk to your right, and the males to do the same except to their left. Do not look at the other circle. When the music stops, the person across from you will be your partner."

She turned to the married couples and smiled. "We will join you in a bit. Please feel free to sit down for now." Looking back at the group she said, "Is everyone ready? Yes? All right, remember not at look at the other circle. Music please."

The musicians began and the circles moved. Around and around everyone walked, and finally the music stopped.

"Now everyone turn and see who the music brought you together with."

Peter turned and found himself looking at Nerina.

"Well hello," he said.

She smiled, then helped change a couple that consisted of a faun and a mouse.

"Is everyone paired up with someone around their height now?" she asked. "Good. So now, if you will line up, and if my partner will join me at the front of the room, we will begin."

Peter wove his way through the partners to Nerina.

"The first dance I will teach you is a basic Arcadian ball dance. Anyone who traveled with me back home four years ago might remember this one. It does involve a lift, but do not worry- we will work up to that point. Everyone face your partner. Males, you bow, and females curtsy."

Everyone did so.

"Next the male's right arm goes on the female's left hip, and her left arm rests on his arm. With your remaining arm, you hold hands. High King Peter and I will now demonstrate."

When Peter hesitated, Nerina grabbed his hands and put it on her waist, and completed the example. Peter felt awkward standing in front of everyone holding Nerina's tiny waist and with her hand in his. He remembered a time though, when she would not even say hello to him.

His trip down memory lane was halted as Nerina spoke. "Peter, can you please help me check everyone?"

"Certainly," he said.

The rest of the lesson went well, and by the end of the three hours the basic steps had been learned.

After Nerina's return and the music lessons began, the four monarchs and their friend began a new tradition for them. Every night, the five would meet in the music room and show what they were working on. Nerina and Susan sang, Lucy dance, and Edmund, with Peter's help, would act out scenes from different plays.

One night, just like any other, Nerina was taking requests. Someone would say a topic, and she would sing a song about that topic.

A topic was suggested, and she began to sing, just like she had for her whole life. She sang while playing the piano, as she had so many times before at Cair Paravel. There was nothing special about that night, that day, or even that song, but as she sang, Peter felt odd. He felt as if a blanket was falling through his body and changing him. He blinked, shook his head, and the feeling was gone, but when he looked at Nerina, it was through new eyes. Peter realized that Nerina was no longer the girl whom he and his siblings rescued so many years ago. He couldn't believe he never thought about how much she had grown. She was now a caring and attractive woman, and he couldn't believe he had never noticed how full of life and love she was. There was something different now as well, like his feelings changed, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It bothered him nevertheless, and he resolved to figure it out.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

"That was excellent!" Nerina called to her formal dance class one afternoon. "That was the final step, and so I feel that we are now ready to try the whole dance. Places! Everyone ready? Maestro, if you please?"

The music began and the couples began dancing. They twirled and swirled to the music, laughing at their mistakes and smiling with their triumphs. The well-rehearsed lift came, and Nerina placed her hands on Peter's muscular upper arms in preparation. Suddenly the word seemed to go in slow motion for the Princess. She was lifted into the air, as she had done so many times with Adelphos. Peter lifted her, as they had practiced repeatedly, but something happened to Nerina as she was up in the air. She felt as if an ocean wave was washing over her. She looked down at Peter, and felt strange. She suddenly became aware of how strong, chivalrous, and handsome he was. These feelings scared her, and she tried to shove them away, but as her feet touched the floor, she knew she had to find out what this new feeling was.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

Weeks passed, and summer came. The lessons continued and everyone made progress. Everyone that is, except Peter and Nerina, who made no progress in their efforts to figure out their strange new feelings, which they kept to themselves. Peter did not understand why he suddenly felt very protective of Nerina, and she could not comprehend why her heart sand whenever she saw him, and these feelings continued to petrify her.

The High King's twenty-third birthday came and went, and one night he went to his balcony. The moon shone brightly, and the stars winked at the castle and all of Narnia, which was quiet now.

Wait, there was a melody.

Peter looked around, startled out of his reverie. His balcony overlooked part of Cair Paravel's gardens, and he could here someone singing from within. A figure spun into view and he saw Nerina, dancing in one of her gala dresses, bathed in moonlight.

Peter forced himself not to watch her dance, and stared out toward the glittering sea.

"Hello," he heard moments later, and he looked down to see Nerina underneath his balcony, staring up at him.

"Why good evening Princess," he called. "What brings you out here so late at night?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"A gorgeous midsummer's night of course," she smiled. "Care to join me?"

"Why not? Just give me a minute to go downstairs and I'll-"

He stopped, for she had waved her hands, making an ice ladder down to the ground.

"Just hold on tightly. They're a little slippery," she laughed.

Cautiously, Peter made his way down from his second floor room to the grass. Safely on the ground, Nerina waved her hands and the ladder disappeared.

He offered her his arm and the two walked through the gardens, the smells of the flowers everywhere. A sea breeze gently caressed its way through, picking up flower pedals from the trees and making them dance around the two. Coming to an open area with a breath-taking view of the sea, they stopped.

Peter bowed. "May I have this dance, fair lady?"

Nerina curtsied and replied, "Oh Your Majesty, I'd be honored."

They danced the dance they were working on in lessons, and Nerina hummed the tune. The lift came, but when Peter set his partner back down, they froze. Nerina stopped humming, and they stood there, her hands on his arms, and his on her upper waist. They stared into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. Suddenly Peter understood his feelings, but he saw fear and confusion in Nerina's eyes. He pulled back.

"Want to take a walk?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Sure," Nerina squeaked.

Peter began to offer her his arm, stopped, and brought it back down to his side. He swallowed hard, and then offered it again, feeling Nerina's trembling hand slip into the crook of his arm. They walked silently, but stopped under a cherry blossom tree.

Peter turned to Nerina. He could not bear to keep his new discovery to himself. Everything made sense now, and he had to tell her. He swallowed hard again and spoke.

"Um, Nerina?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said quietly, looking up at him.

"Do you, um…do you feel like…well…like something has changed between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, like…like we aren't normal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know," Peter sighed. He looked at the moon. "_Aslan help me,_" he prayed, and then he smiled. Now he knew what to say.

"Nerina," Peter began again, "I don't know about you, but something has changed inside me. I used to care about you as a friend, but now I feel something more. I'm sorry I can't explain it perfectly, but I know all I want is for you to be the happiest Arcadian alive, and simply knowing that you were happy would make me happy for the rest of my life."

"You sound like Adelphos," Nerina said, looking at him strangely.

"I know I do, and he is completely right in everything he says about you. I can't believe I never noticed how wonderful, amazing, and beautiful you are."

"What are you saying?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"What I'm trying to say, that is, what I am saying…is that…" he gulped, and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Nerina's frightened eyes widened and she started to shake. Peter slowly lifted his hand to her cheek, but stopped inches away.

_I would have given you all of my heart_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart_

_And he's taken just all that I have_

_But if you want I'll try to love again_

_Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

"May I?" he asked. Seeing her fright, his face turned red and he lowered his hand, immediately regretting everything he said. He realized he had been too hasty and outgoing. He looked at Nerina.

"You scare me," she said, her voice shaking as well.

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

"I scare you?" Peter stepped back, feeling like a centaur had kicked him. "How?"

She stepped forward, placing her own soft hand on his rough, stubble-covered face.

"You scare me, because you just made me realize something that I have been trying to figure out for a while now. You made me realize that…" She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you too."

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_And if you want I'll try to love again, _

_Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

They embraced, never wanting to let go.

"This is what love truly is," whispered Nerina. "With you, I feel safe. With Hunter, I felt weak and vulnerable. This feels perfect, us being together. It's like when I dance with you. When I put my arm on yours it-"

"-Feels like it belongs there," Peter finished. He pulled back. "Like a final puzzle piece."

"Yes," Nerina said contently.

The first cut is the deepest 

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_

Once again, Peter stepped closer, brushing a wisp of hair behind Nerina' ear. He lowered his face and whispered, "May I?" and took the smile and closed eyes as a 'yes'. As he kissed Nerina, he recalled Adelphos' letter:

_Dear Peter, High King of Narnia, and Trusted Friend,_

_By the time you read this letter, you have no doubt heard the outcome of my confession to Nerina. I must apologize to you, for I once acted as if I wanted Nerina for myself. That was selfish of me, and now that I have matured, I realize that making Nerina happy is my first priority in life, after pleasing Aslan of course. If during her stay you develop feeling for her, which I still am oblivious to why any man would not, do not feel guilty in pursuing her. She is a wonderful woman, and will make whomever Aslan intends her to be with happy. I hope you, your siblings, and Narnia are well. Arcadia misses you all._

_Your friend,_

_Adelphos_

From her room, Lucy smiled and sighed as she looked out the window on the kissing couple. "Perfect," she said, and blew out her candle.

* * *

**Song Used-The First Cut is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow**

**Now before everyone starts yelling at be about this new development, let me explain:**

**I create fanfiction when I am not satisfied with everything in the story or series, or if I have a "what if" idea. I chose the romantic interest to be between Nerina and Peter because Peter has been my favorite Narnian guy since I first read the series. I will explain more as time goes on, and I pray that you will not stop reading the story because of this.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**Haras**


	33. Terrible News

**Chapter 33 is up, and it's a short one. I am rather proud of myself, because I am taking this special English course which has helped me in my growth as a writer immensely. This chapter shows part of the writing techniques I have learned (hopefully). Anyway I hope you enjoy the imagery, and thank you to Second Daughter of Eve, whose reviews was the story's 50th! Eve, thank you, and don't worry, I will finish this story. Thanks to everyone else who has ever reviewed as well!**

**On with Chapter 33!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Terrible News

"Will you just tell me the surprise?" begged Nerina as she tugged Peter's arm. "Pretty please?" She kissed his cheek.

Edmund rolled his eyes and jokingly cried out, "Resist it Peter! Resist her evil powers!"

Everyone had been delighted to hear about Peter and Nerina's new relationship. Days passed, and those days turned into weeks, and their love for one another only grew stronger. Earlier that morning, the four monarchs told Nerina something special was going to take place later that day. It was now late morning, and Peter, Edmund, and Nerina were waiting in the foyer.

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

Susan and Lucy opened the large front doors.

"You can come out now!" Lucy smiled.

"Finally!" said Nerina exasperatedly. She ran outside, followed by the Narnian Kings. When she got outside she looked around.

"So what's the surprise?" she asked Susan.

"We are going on a picnic to celebrate Narnia's theater league. The whole cast and crew, minus Adelphos, of "The Ice Queen" is here," Susan answered as two horse-drawn carriages came around the corner.

It was a lovely reunion, and many memories were recalled. Finally, the Kings, Queens, and Princess mounted their horses and the group was off.

They rode through the countryside, waving and greeting the various Narnians they passed. It was a gorgeous summer in the land of talking animals, and their scenic route could not have been more wonderful. On their journey they passes fields of sunflowers, all open with their faces turned up to the bright sun. There were babbling brooks, where Naiads swam and frolicked. The trees waved to the passing group and swayed beautifully in the breeze.

The royalty raced up a hill and stopped at the top, for they had reached their destination.

"It's beautiful," breathed Nerina.

"We found it one summer and vowed to show it to you and Adelphos one day," said Lucy.

"Thank you," said Nerina, still in awe.

The small valley before them was like something out of a painting. Bluebells had turned the lush fields a stunning azure, and huge oak, maple, and even a weeping willow waved their branches in the breeze. In the distance a wide but calm river could be seen, with a small and simple side-less bridge going across it.

Everyone got off the carriages, and Peter helped Nerina, Susan, and Lucy dismount. Each group member helped bring down a part of the picnic into the valley. Various blankets were laid out, and baskets were emptied of their treasures.

The monarchs set up their picnic under the long branches of the weeping willow. They enjoyed their bread, jam, fresh fruit, and ice cold water while talking and enjoying one another's company.

When lunch was finished, all was quiet. They all laid back and rested, listening to the wind in the trees and the water rushing over the river rocks. The monarchs lounged on the willow's enormous roots, and breathed in nature's fragrances. Peter lay back and stroked Nerina's hair while she rested her head on his chest.

After the respite, the games began. Instruments were taken out, and the celebration of music and life started. There were all sorts of fun things to do that afternoon. Every possible outdoors game was played, and all the songs from "The Ice Queen" were sung, and everyone danced and laughed until they felt they would burst.

Near the end of the festivities, Peter and Nerina wandered off. Her hand resting on his arm, they silently walked to the river where some Naiads were resting on large stones. They made their way across the long bridge and onto the wooded path.

"I could stay here all day," said Nerina.

"And so could I, as long as I'm with you," said Peter, smiling. He halted and turned to her, took both her hands in his, and leaned in, kissing her.

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_She feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire _

_Making our way back from Mars_

They blushed and pulled away when they heard giggling from the younger trees and Naiads, and then moved on.

Slowly they made their way back toward the group, where they could immediately tell that something was wrong.

They ran to the group, Peter's hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What's wrong?" asked Nerina.

Everyone looked up, sorrow and tears in their eyes.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

Susan stepped forward. "Nerina, may I speak with you for a moment?" she said quietly.

"All right," said the Princess, unsure.

The two walked away from the group. Peter watched as Susan quietly told Nerina something, and then his heart wrenched. Nerina cried out and he saw her sink to the ground in anguish.

"What happened?!" he demanded once more.

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this…_

"The messenger just left," said Edmund sadly. "King Arion, is dying."

_When you only got 100 years to live _

* * *

**Song Used-100 Years by Five for Fighting. The purpose of me using this song was to say that life is short, so enjoy it, because you never know when it will be taken from you.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Haras  
**


	34. The Return

**Thanks to Eve and Terra for reviewing.**

**Here's chapter 34! One more chapter and then I will be up to date!**

* * *

Chapter 34: The Return

"What?!" cried Peter. "Wait- what happened?"

Edmund looked at his brother sadly. "The messenger just said that the King was dying. We don't know why."

Peter looked back at Nerina, feeling a stab in his heart once more as he watched Susan and Lucy (who had gone over) comfort her.

Turning to the rest of the group Edmund said, "I think we are done for today. If everyone could pack up, we will head home soon."

A few minutes later they were all riding back to the castle- Nerina softly crying, and tears and heavy hearts riding with the others.

Reaching Cair Paravel, Nerina sadly bid farewell to the guests, and they each hugged her as they expressed their sympathy. When they had all gone, the four siblings went to their friend.

"When do you plan on leaving?" asked Susan.

"Um, probably tomorrow morning," she sniffed, brushing her hair away from her face. "I want to be-…to be able-…to- say- good- bye." She began sobbing heavily.

Peter went and held Nerina protectively in his arms, stroking her hair. The sobs eventually lessened, and Susan said,

"Nerina, you should get to be. You don't need supper, and we have a long journey tomorrow."

"We?" Nerina looked up, confused.

"Well we can't possibly let you travel back home by yourself while you are so upset, and what kind of hosts would we be if at least two of us did not go? Peter and Lucy will come with you. Edmund and I will stay home and deal with matters here."

"Thank you," said Nerina. "I will see you tomorrow morning. Good night." She turned to go, but stopped. "Oh," she added sorrowfully, "make sure you pack gold clothes." She began crying again, and the four walked her to her room.

Early the next morning the carriage was packed, and the horses saddled. Everyone said their good-byes, and the three friends left once again for Arcadia.

It was a gorgeous day, and since there was no ice in the cave to delay their travel, the Narnians and Arcadian reached Mousiki Nero at sunset.

They were greeted by servants and rushed up to the Royal Chambers. Outside of the King's bedroom were the tearful members of the Royal Family. Greetings were said, but it was a bittersweet moment.

Everyone held their breath as the doctor came out of the room.

Quietly he said, "His Majesty wishes to see you one by one in the time he has left."

The Royal Family each went in, youngest to oldest, and as he exited, Chorevo said,

"Father would like to speak to Peter and Lucy as well."

Lucy entered, and when she came out Peter entered the room where the once happy, opera-singing King lay, now worn-out, pale, and dying of old age.

Peter came out with a strange look on his face, and Queen Charissa entered. The group stood or sat in silence, waiting, and knowing what was going to happen.

A wail was heard from inside the room, and with it began more sobbing and wailing. Chorevo held his wife, and Peter held Nerina and Lucy. The doctor entered, and Queen Charissa came out. When she did, the Arcadian Royal Family began to sing. They sand to Aslan, asking him to watch over the passed Arcadian. The Narnians listened to the song, stunned that the kind, good King was dead, but reminded themselves that he was now in Aslan's Country.

The next day the word was spread throughout Arcadia that King Arion had died. His funeral was to be held that night, with the coronation of Prince Chorevo and Princess Anthea to be held the following week.

The reason that Nerina had told Peter and Lucy to bring gold clothes was because instead of black, Arcadians wore gold at funerals. Blue and silver were their country's colors. The blue symbolized water and the silver stood for music. Gold to the Arcadians represented life and Aslan. It was a sacred color to them, and they wore it at birth, funerals, and anytime a celebration for Aslan was held.

That night the procession lined up just outside Mousiki Nero. Everyone was dressed in gold and held a candle as they slowly marched behind the gold carriage, drawn by four white horses, that carried the casket holding the King's body. Peter and Lucy received the honor of marching directly behind the Royal Family, followed by the King's council, and then the Lords.

_Sorry I never told you_

_All I wanted to say_

_And now it's too late to hold you_

_'Cause you've flown away_

_So far away_

The solemn procession slowly wove its way through the streets of Arcadia. The sides were lined with singing Arcadians, who also wore gold and carried candles.

When the procession reached the large cathedral-like building the Narnians visited on Nerina's birthday, the stopped. The procession entered, along with other family friends, such as Adelphos, and they were seated. Peter and Lucy sat with Adelphos, Filia, and her family in the middle of the sanctuary.

A beautiful service followed. Songs were sung, thanking Aslan for King Arion's life, and asking him to bless the Royal Family and Arcadia as they suffered with the loss. The most heart-wrenching part of the service came when the final tributes were made.

_Never had I imagined_

_Living without your smile_

_Feeling and knowing you hear me_

_It keeps me alive_

_Alive_

Queen Charissa played her harp and sang about how King Arion was the love of her life, and how even though she had been married to him for only a short time, her heart still ached for him.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

Like so many friends we've lost along the way 

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

The last tribute was made by the King's children. The five of them stood behind the casket, which was at the front of the sanctuary. They bowed, or curtsied, to the stained-glass window depicting Aslan standing on a beach. They then faced the audience, the five of them standing in order from eldest to youngest. They sand a sad song about their father watching them as they go on with their lives. The brothers and sister sang their hearts out. When it was finished they hugged, and slowly walked to the casket. One by one, each put their hand on the simple, carved box, each saying good-bye to their father. Nerina kissed her hand before touching the box and whispered, "Good-bye Daddy. See you soon."

_Darling I never showed you_

_Assumed you'd always be there_

_I took your presence for granted_

_But I always cared_

_And I miss the love we shared_

When the service was over, Chorevo and his brothers carried the casket out of the sanctuary, followed by Queen Charissa, Anthea, and Nerina. Adelphos quietly explained to the Narnians what was happening. The Royal Family was going to the cemetery and would bury the King there. It was an extremely private affair, for their final farewells were given, and they would sing the King's favorite song.

_Although the sun will never shine the same again_

_I'll always look to a brighter day_

_Aslan I know when I lay me down to sleep_

_You will always listen as I pray_

Later that day the Narnians, along with Filia and Adelphos, went with Nerina to the skating rink where they had also gone on Nerina's eighteenth birthday.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

Filia looked every-inch the prima ballerina now, and Adelphos had reached manhood. The five friends had frown older since their last encounter, but time had now destroyed their bond. They watched as Nerina waved her hands, and looked at the final result when she was finished. Among the other ice statues around the rink now stood a life-size statue of King Arion, and upon stepping closer one could read the inscription:

"_King Arion,_

_A great opera singer,_

_King,_

_Husband,_

_And father."_

* * *

**Song-One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey. A heartfelt song that I highly suggest listening to. It fit this chapter perfectly because of all the different vocalists in this song. **

**Please review. Thanks**

**Haras**_  
_


	35. Another Coronation

**Thanks to Eve for reviewing. King Arion died because it was part of the story. It just came to me one day that he had to. I couldn't change it because it was part of Nerina's story.**

**Anyway, I'm all caught up! YAY! So now there will be a new chapter every Tuesday until it is complete. One month from today this story will be finished.**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 35: Another Coronation

The following week went by peacefully. The Narnians caught-up with their Arcadian friends and visited their favorite places around the country.

The day before the coronation worried everyone, because it was a very dark and cloudy day. All fears vanished the next morning when Arcadia woke to a day that seemed to sing with happiness.

Lucy and Peter were reminded of their own coronation as they walked around the castle, watching servants hurry and run around, making any last minute preparations. The coronation would take place that afternoon, so Lucy and Peter had decided to take a walk until lunch.

As the eldest and youngest Narnian monarchs walked, they discussed various things. The two were trying desperately to find a gift for the new King and Queen of Arcadia. They walked and walked, looking in the various stores in the city.

"What do you get someone for their coronation?" asked an exasperated Lucy.

"I don't know Lu," her brother replied. "What did we receive?"

"I can't remember- that's the problem," she sighed. "I remember Nerina being sick, and us worrying about her, but not what we received that day."

"Well we shall have to try our hardest to remember," Peter said, stopping in front of a house. "I wish Susan were here. She would know exactly what to get." He turned to the house. "I wanted to stop by Adelphos' house for a minute. You keep looking and I'll catch up."

"All right. Try to remember what we got for our coronation!" Lucy said as she walked away.

A while later Peter found Lucy. She was purchasing special dancing shoes for the new couple.

"Great idea Lu!" the High King said.

"Thanks," she responded before taking the box that contained her purchases. "We had better get back to Mousiki Nero. It's almost lunchtime."

Lunch consisted of both Chorevo and Anthea's favorite foods. After lunch it was time to prepare for the coronation. Thankfully Nerina had told the Narnians before they left to pack their finest clothes. Both wore their own coronation clothes that had been altered over the years. When everyone was ready, they met in one of the common rooms to wait until the ceremony began.

Trumpets played a fanfare, signaling the start. Peter and Lucy entered the large throne room with the Lords, followed by the Royal Family.

When everyone was seated, the Arcadian that had run the funeral service for King Arion entered. He greeted everyone, and the service began. The hall shook with the sound of all the Arcadian voices as they sang the entrance song. Chorevo entered, tall and kingly, dressed in elegant clothes, followed by his wife. Each had a long train after them.

It was a wonderful service. Chorevo was crowned King, and Anthea became Queen. Both swore to do their best to honor Aslan and make choices based on what was best for Arcadia- not themselves.

After the coronation the celebrations began. Directly after the service, King Chorevo, Queens Anthea and Charissa, the Royal Family, the Narnians, the Lords, and the newly appointed council all attended a large, formal dinner.

Following the dinner was a ball, and following the ball was a gala. Lucy and Peter were having too much fun to be tired. The gala went on long into the night, and even into the early hours of the next morning.

As everyone left the amphitheater just before sunrise, Peter noticed that Nerina was missing. After asking a variety of Arcadians, and running back to Mousiki Nero, he found Nerina on her favorite veranda.

He smiled as he watched her look out at the pink and yellow sunrise, her gala dress blowing softly as she stood on the corner of the veranda. The waves crashed against the sides, but were not tall enough to get her wet.

"Nerina?" Peter called, walking toward her.

"Yes?" He had startled her a bit, but she turned to look at him.

"Um, I have a question."

"What is it?" Nerina walked toward him.

He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "It's rather embarrassing actually."

She looked at him concerned, then she kissed him. "You can tell me anything Peter."

He looked down and held her hands. "Well," he said slowly, "I have been practicing singing on my own, and I was wondering if I could sing a song for you. If you promise not to laugh, that is."

Nerina smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "Of course I won't laugh Peter."

"All right then. It's not perfect. I mean it's nothing compared to-"

"Never compare yourself to others," said Nerina, allowing Peter to hold her hands again. "Just let the music come to you. Everyone has their own unique way of expressing themselves. Just close your eyes, think about what you want to say, and feel the music flow through you. Feel it in your blood, in your heart, in your soul, and every fiber of your being. Feel it course through your body." She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the music in her own blood.

"But I'm not Arcadian," protested Peter. "Aslan did not create me from music."

"But you can still make music. Anyone can simply play or sing notes, but it takes a true musician to be able to put life and feeling into it, and make others feel their emotion. That's what music is. It's when words are not enough. It's when you cannot suppress your feelings any other way, and they just have to come out. Music is pure emotion. Now I have heard you sing Bersaro," she smiled. "Just do what I said, and think about what you want to say, feel the emotion, and let it come out."

"Here goes everything then," said Peter. He took a deep breath, looked in Nerina's eyes, and he began to sing.

_Lady,_

_I'm your knight in shining armor,_

_And I love you._

_Let me hear you whisper softly in my ear._

_Cause in my eyes, _

_I see no one else but you._

_There's no other love like our love_

_And yes, I'll always want you near me_

_I've waited for you for so long._

_Lady, you're love's the only love I need_

_You're the love of my life,_

_You're my Lady_

_Oh Lady_

When he had finished, Nerina was speechless.

"That was wonderful. I'm touched," she finally said.

"There's more," said Peter. He got down on one knee, and took something out of his side pouch, and offered it to Nerina.

"Philyra Nerina Anaxandra Pagos Basilikos, will you marry me?"

Nerina looked wide-eyed at Peter and took a step back.

"I-I-I don't know what to say," she stammered. "Wait, what am I saying?! Of course I do! Yes! Yes, King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia, I will marry you." She smiled widely.

Peter slid the turquoise and pearl ring onto her finger. He then stood up, kissed her, and said, "I asked your father and he approved, so did Chorevo, and Adelphos said he knew I would take care of you and keep you happy."

Nerina kissed Peter. "Well we shan't keep them all waiting. Let's go tell them!"

And together they ran to spread the good news about their engagement.

In the weeks following Peter's proposal, many decisions were made. It was decided that Nerina would stay a while in Arcadia before moving to Cair Paravel. The couple also chose to have the wedding in the spring, and to hold it on a beach halfway between Cair Paravel and Mousiki Nero, allowing the maximum amount of Narnians and Arcadians to attend. Other details would be figured out when Nerina returned to her new Narnian home.

Both countries rejoiced with the news, and when Peter and Nerina departed they knew it would not be for long. Soon Nerina would come to Narnia to stay.

* * *

**Song Used-Lady as sung by Will Makar on American Idol Season 5.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think of the engagement!**

**Thanks!**

**Haras**


	36. Sacred Union

**Thanks to Eve and The Wise for reviewing. I will not stop writing this story until it's finished. Many of my readers share your fears. Though I do appreciate it, because it tells me how much you feel for the story.**

* * *

Chapter 36: Sacred Union

"It's today! It's today!" exclaimed Lucy as she ran through the halls of Cair Paravel on her usual jubilation run.

"Yes Lu, it _is_ today," smiled Peter. "My future wife and your future sister-in-law is coming today."

"Oh it sound so lovely," Susan sighed as they walked to breakfast, "Nerina being your future wife, your betrothed, your love." She began to dance down the hallway with Lucy.

"Women," said Edmund with a chuckle as he rolled his eyes. Turning to Peter he asked, "She's coming the usual time- right after lunch, right?"

"Yes," Peter replied, "and everything must be perfect before then."

"Don't worry Peter, everything is fine!" said Susan as she and Lucy continued to twirl down the hall. "Even her new quarters for after you are married are all set."

"Oh I just want her to be _here_ already," he sighed. It had been almost half a year since he and Lucy left Arcadia, and Peter could not wait to see his beloved again.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

"There she is!" shouted Susan. "I see the carriage!"

The morning had gone by quickly, and now the four monarchs, along with their council, Cair Paravel staff, and many other Narnians, waited in front of the castle. They watched as the large carriage drew closer and closer.

A while later it halted in front of the crowd that had gathered, and Adelphos hopped down from the driver's seat.

"Greetings from Arcadia!" he sang. "Good day to you Narnians, and good day to Your Majesties," he bowed, a grin on his face. "We have traveled this day for a special occasion. An occasion that will bind our two countries together." His voice began to rise. "An occasion that will-"

"Oh come off it Adelphos," said a voice sharply, and Nerina opened the carriage door, laughing, and descended, followed by Filia and Koros.

The crowd cheered, and the four waved. The Narnian Monarchs came forward and greeted their friends. Servants began unloading the large carriage, and the eight walked inside.

The next week was wonderful. Filia and Koros instantly fell in love with Narnia, and the final details of the wedding were decided. The couple chose a date and sent a messenger to Arcadia with the official marriage proclamation.

In the weeks leading to the wedding, Cair Paravel bustled with activity. Flora and Fauna were called upon once more to make the bridesmaid dresses for Filia, Susan, and Lucy. Filia was to be the maid-of-honor. Their dresses were gorgeous turquoise dresses made of silk.

Nerina's gown was made in Arcadia, and was exquisite. It was a shining white with silver beads woven into the bodice. The arms were made of a sheer material that also had silver beads woven in. The lower part of the dress puffed out, and had a long train. Nerina's favorite part was the veil, which was attached to a tiara of crystal flowers. For her feet were simple satin shoes.

Peter had chosen Edmund as his best man, and Adelphos and Koros were the ushers. Each was made an intricate tunic. Peter and Edmund's were gold and blue, and Koros and Adelphos' were silver and blue.

As the big day drew closer, rehearsals were held. Peter and Nerina had decided to incorporate both Narnian and Arcadian customs into their wedding. After their final rehearsal, the couple walked along the beach together, holding hands.

"Tomorrow at this time we will be husband and wife, and both our peoples will assemble here to witness it," sighed Nerina.

"Yes, I can hardly believe it," Peter replied.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" teased Nerina.

_Once upon a broken heart,_

_I was walking alone in the dark_

_Looking for a way to start again,_

_What I wouldn't give for a friend._

_There was no love in my life,_

_There was no light in my eyes_

_All the tears that I had cried and cried_

_Seemed like they'd never end…_

"It just seems so long ago since we rescued you. You were brainwashed, sick, and frail. Now look at you. You have become a strong, beautiful woman, whom I love very much." Peter stopped and kissed Nerina.

Nerina rested her head against Peter's chest, listening to his heart beat, while her own beat at the tempo of the song that had brought them together that first dance class.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

_And I _

_Never believed fairytales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you_

_Showed me a world_

_That I'd never seen_

_I woke up and fell into this dream_

_Happily ever after just took time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

"In just a moment," continued the Narnian priest, "this man, and this woman will say their vows. In doing so, they will become one. They will pledge their lives to one another in Aslan's most sacred union. Their hearts will beat as one. In Arcadian culture, a man's soul is referred to as his "harmony", and a woman's her "melody". Both men and women must search for their perfectly matching counterpart. Once joined together in Holy Matrimony, the harmony and melody will combine to make one song. Both parts are equal, and each needs the other to survive. Keeping this in mind, we pray to the Great Aslan that their souls will make a long-lasting beautiful song. And now we continue with the vows."

Nerina turned and handed her bouquet of bluebells and white roses to Filia. Mr. Tumnus then presented the rings to the bride and groom.

"The couple will say the vows of their respective countries," said the priest. He turned to Nerina. "Princess Philyra, do you promise this man, in the presence of Aslan, your Creator, to love, cherish, care for, and support him? If so, say, "I do." "

_Long ago and far away_

_I could never dream of the day_

_That your love would come my way and stay_

_And sweep me away and I…_

"I do," said Nerina, and tears of joy fell down her beaming face. She slid the wedding band onto Peter's finger and sang, "With this ring, I promise you, High King Peter, that I will love, cherish, support, and care for you. I commit my melody to your harmony, so that we shall become one spirit, as Aslan meant for us. I promise to be yours forever and always, until the end of time."

The priest then turned to Peter. "High King Peter, do you promise in the presence of Aslan, to care for Nerina? To love her, comfort her, be loyal to, and to protect her? If so, say, "I do." "

…_Never believed fairytales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you_

_Showed me a world_

_That I'd never seen_

_I woke up and fell into this dream_

_Happily ever after just took time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

"I do," said Peter, gazing into Nerina's shining eyes. He slid the wedding ring onto Nerina's finger. "With this ring, I promise you, Princes Philyra Nerina Anaxandra Pagos Basilikos, that I will care, love, comfort, support, and protect you. With this ring, in the presence of Aslan, I bind myself to you in love, until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Susan and Lucy wiped tears from their eyes as the priest said the final sentences:

"I then pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The couple did so gladly. Then they turned to the large group that had assembled for the marriage.

"I now present to you High King Peter the Magnificent and Princess Philyra Nerina Anaxandra Pagos Basilikos- two souls now united."

The Narnians cheered and the Arcadians sang.

_This is the way a fairytale feels_

_This is the way I know it's real_

_'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals_

Later the reception was held. Nerina sang a song with Lucy, Filia, and Susan that she wrote for Peter. Peter in turn sang a song for his bride. After, in keeping with Arcadian tradition, the two sang their first duet together as husband and wife. Then, in keeping with _Narnian_ tradition, the couple danced first, beginning the dancing. Instead of dancing with her father, as Narnians did at their wedding receptions, Nerina danced with Chorevo, who also gave her away during the wedding.

_And I never believed fairytales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you_

_Showed me a world_

_That I'd never seen_

_I woke up and fell into this dream_

Everyone danced with everyone that evening. Eventually Peter and Nerina found one another again, and danced in each other's arms, feeling as if they were the only two people on the beach.

_Happily ever after just took time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

* * *

**Song Used-Once Upon A Broken Heart-The Beu Sisters. I always see Nerina coming up the aisle with Chorevo when I hear this song. If I were to direct this as a movie, that's what I would do.**

**Please review! **

**Until next week!**

**Haras**


	37. Through the Years

**As you can see, I have changed the date of my weekly updates to Wednesday so that it corresponds to something in my life. I'll explain later. Anyway, here is chapter 37. There are a few parts that I'm not 100 satisfied with, so let me know what you think. Constructive critism is very welcome.**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing-**

**Terra-Thank you (and I agree;) )**

**Eve-Peter and Nerina both had to compromise when it came to the wedding.**

**In answer to the many questions I have been asked, no, Aslan was not present at the wedding. It's like saying "In the presence of God", but then again God is everywhere, but yeah anyway, creative liberties. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Through the Years

"To the love of my life- Nerina, and to my siblings and all of Narnia," said Peters as he lifted his goblet.

"To the love of _my_ life- Peter, and to my family and all of Arcadia," said Nerina, doing the same.

The toasts were just beginning, and, in Narnian tradition, the bride and groom faced each other, linked their raised arms, and drank from their goblets.

Every guest cheered, and the toasts continued. The feast had been wonderful, and everyone looked forward to the large white cake that sat at one end of the party area.

At the end of the festivities, everyone retired to their tents, which they had all set up when they arrived. The torches that created the party area were extinguished, and slowly all grew quiet and dark.

_Hey, time won't wait_

_Life goes by_

_Every day's a brand new sky_

_Every tear comes to dry_

_All that really matters in this crazy world_

_Is you and I together, baby just remember..._

Standing in the moonlight away from everyone else were the bride and groom, holding one another and gazing at the open sea before them, as they whispered to each other. What did they whisper? Why, dear reader, it is not my place to tell you, for this couple deserves some private moments.

Early the next morning a crowd gathered to bid farewell to Peter and Nerina as they began their honeymoon. Plans had been made for the two to spend a month in a well-respected inn in Archenland. Handkerchiefs were waved, bells were rung, rice was thrown, and songs were song as the happy couple got into their carriage and waved to their friends and family.

_The first leaves of the tree,_

_The way you look at me,_

_A thousand chiming church bells ring_

_The simple things are free_

_The sun, the moon, the stars,_

_The beating of two hearts_

_How I love the simple things,_

_The simple things just are_

And now, cherished reader, we come to a point in the story where everything that happened cannot be told. For if I were to describe everything that happened with our Narnian and Arcadian friends, we would be here until we were very, very old. To save us both, I will highlight a few important occurrences in the years following Peter and Nerina's marriage, beginning with their one-year anniversary.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

"Open your eyes!" said Peter, taking his hands away from Nerina's eyes.

"You got me…a stone wall?" Nerina said, observing the tall wall before her.

"No, it's what's _inside_ the wall that matters," Peter laughed, kissing his wife.

"Well where's the door?"

"There is no door."

"Um, Peter? Are you feeling all right? Did you hit your head?" She placed her hand on his forehead.

He laughed again. "_You_ are the door Nerina. Make an ice ladder to take us over the wall."

_So here we go_

_Let's just dance_

_Teach my soul to take this chance_

_Put my heart in your hands_

_Out of all the moments that we leave behind_

_Turn around and tell me baby we'll remember..._

She complied, and slowly and carefully the two went up the ladder and down the other side.

"Oh Peter," breathed Nerina after they reached the lush grass and she had made the ladder disappear. "This is beautiful."

"And it's all for you," Peter smiled. "You are the only one who has access to it. When you want to be alone, just come here. Come see the rest of the garden."

Indeed, it was a garden that Peter had made for Nerina. It was surrounded by the rectangle-wall, and was not too large, but not too small. The couple walked along, and Peter pointed out various things.

There were lilies and petunias and violets. Hydrangeas of blue blossomed while rhododendrons grew larger and larger. Butterflies drank sweet nectar from roses, and bees buzzed as they pollinated the trees.

Peter brought Nerina to the center of the garden, where a small rock water feature was located. The water babbled as it cascaded down the rocks to the pool. A stone bench was placed nearby under what would grow to be a shady tree.

Nerina instantly fell in love with her gift and kissed Peter, thanking him. In the years to come the garden would be a place of solace for Nerina, who would go to her garden to read the mornings when Peter was away. Normally the two would read together every morning, and the garden provided comfort for the nervous Princess. She worried about him constantly when he rode against the giants, and always sang praises to Aslan when he returned. Nerina did keep herself busy with her continuing music lessons, which were a huge success. She, Lucy, and Susan also had plenty of fun around the castle, especially when suitors for the Narnian Queens came to visit. The three would giggle and have a great time discussing the many suitors.

_The thunder and the rain,_

_The way you say my name_

_After all the clouds go by the simple things remain_

_The sun, the moon, the stars,_

_The beating of two hearts_

_How I love the simple things,_

_The simple things just are_

Filia ended up marrying her friend from the ballet school. Chorevo and Anthea gave birth to twin boys, and Nerina went to visit for the celebration. The rest of the Princes all married kind women, and had families of their own. Adelphos never married, having decided to devote his life to composing musicals, a thing he was becoming quite famous for, but he still kept in touch with his friends at Cair Paravel.

Lucy and Susan never married either, but Susan came rather close to it. Nerina stayed behind, taking care of the castle, while Lucy, Edmund, and Susan when to visit Calormen to visit Prince Rabadash. That story is not mine to tell though, but I do encourage you to read it once you finish this tale.

_Oh, The ocean and the sky_

_The way we feel tonight_

_I know that it's the love that brings the simple things to light_

_The sun, the moon, the stars,_

_The beating of two hearts_

_I love the way the simple things,_

_The simple things just are_

One day, after Peter and Nerina had been married many years, how many I could not say, Aslan came to visit.

"Thank you," he said to Nerina as they stood before him, "for bringing music to Narnia. You have given the music that existed here new life, and shown the people what music can do for them, and what they can do with music. You all now see how you fit into the larger plan. This plan is not yet completed, and will not be for many, many years. You have all learned your lessons well though. Cherish your musical abilities, and share them with others. And now my child, we must talk alone."

So Nerina and Aslan walked away from the group, and when she came back unaccompanied, she had tears in her eyes. She would not reveal why, and no one persisted further.

"He's left again," she said, "Aslan, I mean. He had to go, but he'll be back. We don't know the day or time, maybe not even in our lifetime, but he'll be back, and so we must always be ready to welcome him."

* * *

**Song Used-Simple Things by Jim Brickman**

**Please review! Thanks!  
**

**Haras**


	38. The Lamppost

**Thanks to Aslan's Princess for her editing reviews! I missed you! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so please review this one!**

* * *

Chapter 38: The Lamppost

"What is it Nerina?" Peter asked. "Is something wrong?"

Nerina walked closer where Peter and Edmund were playing chess while Lucy and Susan read nearby. Nine years had done by, and now Nerina and Peter were expecting their first child.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" asked Susan, concerned.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," said Nerina. "I just can't find my brooch, that's all."

"Which one?" Lucy asked, looking up from her book.

"The one Daddy gave me," Nerina said, looking forlorn. "The pearl and diamond one."

Peter moved his gold knight on the board before getting up and patting his wife's hand.

He kissed her cheek. "I'll help you look dear," he said.

"Thank you," the expecting mother said.

In the end everyone looked for the broach, and they all searched high and low for the precious item. Nerina and Peter searched the gardens while Lucy, Edmund, and Susan scoured the castle. Nerina was rather upset when they were forced to give up. She missed her father very much, and even though she visited his grave once a year on his birthday, it of course was not the same as seeing the real person.

They all met back in the throne room, and Peter was just helping Nerina ease into a chair (she was six months pregnant you see), when trumpets sounded. The large doors opened, and a familiar figure entered the room.

"Mr. Tumnus!" the five cried.

The now middle-aged faun approached the monarchs and bowed.

"Greetings your Majesties and Royal Highness," he said. "I bring you all great news from Lantern Waste."

"What is it?" asked Lucy as she and her siblings went and sat in their thrones.

"Why the White Stag has been spotted!"

The five pairs of eyes before him widened.

"You mean the one that grants wishes to whomever catches him?" asked Edmund.

"The very one your Majesty," said Tumnus with a twinkle in his eye.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Peter exclaimed. He called for a servant. "Have General Oreius prepare the hunting party. Tomorrow begins the hunting of the White Stag."

NTMNTMNTMNTM

"What are you doing Nerina?" asked Peter very early the next morning.

She continued to ascend the horse-drawn carriage with help from the driver. Once seated, she gestured to her ensemble. "Going hunting with you of course."

"But the baby-"

"I'll be fine. I'm not riding a horse. Don't worry. I'm not missing the chance to see and catch the White Stag."

Peter finally gave in and the hunting party left. By nightfall, they had reached Lantern Waste and set up camp. The next day the party set out once more, and the hunt began. Finally, some time after lunch, their quarry was spotted, and the chase was on. The hunting party was fast, but soon only the four monarchs were left. They followed the stag into a thicket that forced them to travel on foot. It was there, after the thicket, that they saw the lamppost in the clearing.

All four monarchs stared at it, and were discussing the strange familiarity about it when Nerina walked into the clearing.

"What happened?" she asked. "Why did you stop?"

Peter explained, and then said that he and his siblings felt compelled to go beyond the lamppost to a new adventure.

At this Nerina stepped back and tears began to fill her eyes as they widened. She watched as Lucy, Susan, and Edmund began to walk beyond the lamppost.

Peter looked at his wife. "Are you feeling all right? I knew you shouldn't have come. Come, I'll take you back to camp-"

"No, no," protested Nerina. She swallowed hard. "Go, follow your siblings. I'll be fine. Just remember that."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes," she smiled, forcing back tears. "Go."

"If you say so. After all," he added, "it's not like I'm leaving or anything. I'm coming back."

Nerina smiled, still struggling to fight the tears, knowing that this was what Aslan had told her about. This day would come, he told her nine years ago. She knew it was coming, but just didn't think it would come this soon.

"Peter," she called as he began to walk away. He turned. "I love you. Forever and always."

"And I love you." He smiled and kissed her before running to catch up with his siblings.

"Good-bye," Nerina whispered. She stood, alone in the clearing, and listened until she could not hear Peter anymore. She cried out in anguish for the loss of her friends and true love. It was painful, but Aslan had told her she could not follow. She would have to live on and be strong in Narnia, and take care of the child she would give birth to. It wouldn't be easy, but she could do it.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

Peter cried out in anguish as he realized where he was once more.

"Nerina!" he yelled, and ran back into the wardrobe. "No!" the now seventeen-year old exclaimed as he hit the wooden panel in the back. Peter was about to slam his fists onto the barrier in frustration when his siblings pulled him back out into the spare room. After a while he calmed down, and when the Professor found the Pevensies they were all very distraught over the separation from their friend. Eventually they went on with their lives, but never forgot Nerina, and would think of her whenever they heard music.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

NTMNTMNTMNTM

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend..._

As Nerina stood, staring at where she had last seen her friends, she began to sing one of the closing songs from "The Ice Princess". She had changed the monarchs' lives unknowingly, and Nerina would always be extremely thankful for what they did for her all those years ago.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you I have been changed for good_

_Who can say if I've been_

_Changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better_

The song ended, and she began to walk back to the hunting party to spread the news, stopping to retrieve the now riderless horses.

_And because I knew you..._

She did not notice a familiar object lying on the ground. Susan's horn lay on the fallen leaves, and would stay there, unnoticed, and waiting for a certain half-dwarf to find it many, many years later, when the Kings and Queens of Narnia would be called once more.

_I have been changed for good._

* * *

**Song Used- For Good from Wicked. **

**I was very sad about writing this chapter. Please remember that it is not over yet- there are still 2 more chapters!**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**Haras**_  
_


	39. Ruins

**Here's the 2nd to last chapter everyone. There will be no sequel, as many have asked. I would like to thank everyone for the 7!!!! reviews I recieved in 1 week! Thank you!**

**Aslan's Princess-As always, thank you for your editing skills and reviews. I am happy my story is that good! Thank you! It means a lot!**

**floppyearsthebunny-Thanks! I liked it too and thought it would fit his character.**

**glitterP-Thank you!**

**Terra-I used the actually book as a basis for this chapter. Thank you!  
**

**The Wise-Thanks for the review, but I am sorry to say I would not feel comfortable publishing your work.**

**broadwaychick07-Thanks! I love it too!**

**Onto chapter 39!  
**

* * *

Chapter 39: Ruins

"I still wish we knew where we are," Lucy sighed. "These ruins have a familiar air about them."

"I agree," said Edmund. "If we are in Narnia, it's no place I remember. There aren't any other castles in Narnia other than our own Cair Paravel."

"It's only been a year since we left Narnia," remarked Peter. "I still wish I could see Nerina again. She would have had the baby by now."

Lucy and Edmund nodded their heads in agreement.

"Look what I found!" said Susan, running up to her siblings. "It was on the ground by the well."

"I say Peter," Edmund commented, "that looks just like one of the golden chess pieces from out set at Cair Paravel. Remember we were playing when Mr. Tumnus came in with news of the White Stag."

Peter took the gold figure in his hand. Suddenly he looked up at his siblings, a strange look in his eyes.

"Don't you see where we are?" he asked. "It doesn't fully make sense, but it does explain a lot."

"Explain what Peter?" Susan said. "Please, do tell."

"We are in Cair Paravel!" the eldest Pevensie exclaimed.

"We can't possibly be at Cair Paravel," said Edmund. "You said yourself it's only been a year. Second, Nerina would not have let this place become all overgrown and ruined. Third, it can't be, because there was never an orchard in the area."

"Then how come Susan found a chess piece that looks _just_ like ours? And how come everything still standing is in the same place everything was in when we were here?"

Edmund stood up. "I will show you proof why we aren't in Cair Paravel."

Everyone followed him. Edmund led them through the vegetation, every once in a while looking back at the ruins. Finally he stopped.

"There," he said, pointing. "What do you see?"

"Nothing," replied Susan.

"Exactly. If we were at Cair Paravel, our four statues would be there."

"The ones that Nerina made," said Peter. A lump was growing in this throat. "Follow me," his voice croaked. "I want to see something."

_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice…_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

In the little daylight that was left, they headed back to where they had previously been sitting.

Peter began looking at the wall and moving the vines. "The treasure room door should be right…here," he said, revealing a worn, wooden door.

"By Jove, you were right Peter," said a wide-eyed Edmund. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right. Help me get this door open."

Everyone helped, and then the Pevensies descended the stairs, Edmund's electric torch lighting the way.

At the bottom of the stairs was the old treasure room. The Pevensies had returned to their castle.

"You know what this mean, don't you?" said Peter in a husky voice. "Nerina's statues not being there, and the castle being in ruins?"

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

Edmund's mouth opened, while Susan and Lucy gasped, and tears came to their eyes.

"You mean she's-?" Susan started, not able to say it.

All Peter could do was nod as tears came down his face.

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

"Come," he finally said after a while, "we must- we must go on."

It was very bittersweet going through everything in the treasure room. Every object brought back so many wonderful memories. Some were difficult to look at- having once belonged to Peter's beloved wife.

One in particular was especially hard.

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

"Oh," everyone heard Lucy gasp.

"What is it Lu?" Peter asked.

"Look." Lucy stepped closer to the torch's light, something shiny in her hand.

Susan gasped. "Oh Peter, it's-"

"-Her brooch," he finished. "It's the one she thought she lost before we all left."

_But I can't get near you now…_

"I don't remember checking down here," said Edmund glumly. "It must have been down here the whole time."

Peter took the brooch and placed it in his pocket.

_Oh can't you see it baby,_

_You've got me going crazy_

"They're still there," breathed Susan as she gazed at the wall nearby.

"What's there?" Edmund asked, shining his torch at the far end of the treasure room.

"Our gifts!" exclaimed Lucy, and the four walked solemnly to where their gifts from Father Christmas hung on the wall.

Peter was just about to take his sword down when an unfamiliar voice demanded,

"Who are you, and why do you dare to touch the possessions of the Golden Age Rulers?"

The Pevensies spun around to face the voice. All they could see in the darkness was the split-second gleam of a sword and the outline of a tall figure.

Edmund moved his torch in the figure's direction, but it did not reach the newcomer.

"We will reveal ourselves only after you do yourself," challenged Peter.

They heard footsteps as the figure stepped into the torchlight.

It was a tall young man with wavy blonde hair and, upon closer inspection, bright, clear, blue eyes.

"I am Drusus of Arcadia," he said, still holding his sword. "Now who are-"

Drusus stopped and stared at the siblings. Wide-eyed, he slowly stepped towards them. "Are you-…no, you can't possibly be. Grandmother said you disappeared long ago."

"_We_ are the Golden Age Rulers," said Peter in a kingly voice. "These gifts belong to my sisters and me."

Drusus continued to stare. "So you mean that you-…you…" he pointed at Peter, "you are High King Peter? But how?"

"Aslan brought us back from our own world into Narnia once more. You say that your grandmother had spoken of us disappearing long ago. How long?"

"Why, about a thousand years."

"By Jove!" exclaimed Edmund. "Have we really been gone that long?"

_I wonder how we can survive, this romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance_

"That would explain the ruins and the orchard. Remember we had planted apple trees before we left?" Lucy remarked.

"Yes, I do now," agreed Susan.

"I can't believe it's you," gasped Drusus. "This is quite odd, for you see, I have heard so much about you from the older Arcadians, and now here you are. You don't have any idea who I am, do you?"

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

"You're Arcadian, we know, as you've stated," replied Peter. "We've been there. My wife was Arcadian."

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

"Yes I know," said Drusus. "She was my grandmother."

* * *

**Song Used-Right Here Waiting For You by Bryan Adams.**

**I would like to take this time to point out a few things I don't think the average reader would have noticed and that I purposly put in the story.**

**1-In ACT 2, when Aslan visits, he leaves, saying this must be put into motion. I am referring to the HHB story.**

**2-Did you notice that at some point (even I don't know the exact point), I stop referring to the four siblings as "the Pevensies" to symbolize their new lives as Narnia rulers, and forgetting of their old lives?**

**3-If you read carefully, you can tell when Peter asks permission to marry Nerina from her father and Adelphos.**

**4-There are others like these, so if you reread this story after it is complete, you might want to keep and eye out for them.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Haras  
**


	40. The End and Final Bows

**Well, here we are, the final chapter. I apologize for it's late arrival, but this took a lot of research. Because of which, if you intend to read the entire Narnia series, do so before reading this chapter, because you will be really confused. And I made a mistake in the last chapter. Drusus is not a young man. He looks like his is in his early 50s. Thanks to those who reviewed-**

**glitterP, Eve, Aslan's Princess, and star, thanks.**

**And now to the reason behind me writing this story-**

**My friend, who I have mentioned before, is very much like the Arcadians. She literally needs music to stay alive and keep sain. When Nerina first came to me, my friend was being forced to take a course at the same time as orchestra, preventing her from playing music with others. She started to go insane. She needs music that bad. No one really understood, and so I wrote this in the hope that someone could relate or understand what she went through. I hope I accomplished it. Thanks for reading.**

**Since I don't talk at the end of chapters, I would just like to say thank you for joining me on this journey, and I hope you learned something.**

**Keep the music alive,**

**Haras**

**PS-I originally was not going to write the last section of this chapter. Just as an FYI, but after I read my favorite of the series, I just had to. The chapter title is extremely symbolic, so think about it when you finish. **

* * *

Chapter 40: The End and Final Bows

"Your _Grandmother_?!" the four Pevensies exclaimed.

Susan looked, shocked, at Drusus. "But that would make you Peter's-"

"Grandson?!" choked the eldest sibling.

"And that makes us your great uncle and great aunts," added an astounded Edmund. "We _have_ been gone a long time."

"Drusus, would you care to join us outside?" asked Peter. "We have a fire."

"I know," replied the man. "I was on my way to get some water after working in Grandmother's garden when I saw it and heard talking coming from the old treasure room, so I came down here to investigate."

"Why were you in her garden?" asked Peter.

Drusus turned. "Come," he said grimly. "I have much to tell you."

NTMNTMNTMNTM

When they had all gathered around the fire, Drusus began his tale.

"I think I should start after you left. Grandmother told me all about you and how you had to leave to go back to your world. After you left, Grandmother gave birth to-"

He stopped abruptly, and looked up, sorrow in his eyes. "That's right," he said in sad realization. "You left before she gave birth."

Susan nodded. "Yes, we know."

Drusus shook his head sadly. "I'm so very sorry."

"About what?" asked Lucy. "Oh _do_ continue please."

Drusus started again. "After you left, Grandmother gave birth to twins. My father's name was David, and his sister was Melody. I have seen paintings from when they were young, and they looked just like you…Grandfather."

Peter felt odd at being called this, when Drusus himself looked old enough to be his own father.

The Arcadian continued. "Grandmother ruled Narnia very well while you were absent. She made sure to keep the music programs running, to make sure everyone experienced her people's joy. Then, it happened. When they were six-years old, Aunt Melody grew very ill and died. Grandmother was beside herself with grief."

Lucy looked over at Peter, who had tears in his eyes.

"Then what happened?" asked Edmund.

"Well Father grew up, and he and mother helped Narnia's music program flourish even more. They both strove to keep the music alive here. Eventually Father married my Mother, Harmony. Mother was the daughter of Grandmother's best friend, Filia. They had both hoped Melody and Harmony would become friends, and they were, until she died that is. My parent ascended the throne, and later on I was born. When I was five, Grandmother died. Soon after, Mother and Father discussed the beginning of Narnia, and how Aslan had wanted Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve to rule Narnia. They decided that they, as Arcadians, should not rule Narnia. Even though everything was going pretty well and the music was wonderful, they wanted to please Aslan.

"The search began for a new ruler. Things became chaotic in Narnia during the search, and that's when the Telmarines took over. Because of my parents' old age, we were forced into hiding, and both Mother and Father died a few years after. After their death, I was helped to flee the country. I did not want to leave, but the loyal Narnians insisted. I went to Arcadia, and buried my parents there. Soon after Narnia went silent, both literally and musically. The animals hid their ability to talk, and the trees and river gods fell asleep. All the hard work we had all put into making Narnia a musical country was gone when the Telmarines took over.

"I still came to visit my old home. I come every year to take care of Grandmother's garden. We should sleep now, and in the morning we can all visit Grandmother and Melody."

As they settled down to rest, Lucy asked, "Drusus, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Five-hundred and eight," he replied sleepily.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

Early the next morning, after a breakfast of apples, Drusus brought them to the still-standing wall that protected Nerina's precious garden. Using his water powers, he brought them over the wall. The other siblings had never been inside Peter's gift to Nerina, and they loved the blossoming garden.

_Who can say for certain_

_Maybe you're still here_

_I feel you all around me_

_Your memories so clear_

"I always make sure the garden stays perfect," said Drusus solemnly. "This way."

As they followed their descendant, the Pevensies noticed something strange.

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You're still an inspiration_

_Can it be _

_That you are mine_

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above_

While the rest of the Cair Paravel ruins were eerily silent, the garden was alive. It was the only place in the ruins where birds could be heard singing. They walked on, and finally stopped at Nerina's old reading bench.

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile to know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

Peter walked forward. In front of him were two stone tombs. The first was small and had the statue of a sleeping young girl on the top- Melody. The larger one was Nerina's, and there was a sleeping statue of her as well on the top. Peter reached out his hand and caressed the stone face, tears streaming down his face.

_Are you gently sleeping?_

_Here inside my dream_

_And isn't faith believing?_

_All power can't be seen_

Lucy read the inscription on the side.

"_Princess Philyra Nerina Anaxandra Pagos Basilikos. Born April 16, 985. Died November 6, 1800 at the age of 815. A beloved musician, princess, daughter, sister, wife, mother, and grandmother. Her music will live on forever._"

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me everyday_

_'Cause you are mine_

_Forever love_

_Watching me from up above_

"_Princess Melody_," read Susan. "_Born June 13, 1015. Died February 16, 1026, at the age of 5. A wonderful daughter and sister who will be missed greatly._"

"Grandmother was buried with Violet, her violin," said Drusus as he placed flowers on both tombs. "Melody was buried wearing her ballet slippers. She was a dancer."

_And I believe_

_That angels breathe_

_And that love will live on and never leave_

All the Pevensies could do was stand in silence as the tears rolled down their faces.

_Fly me up_

_To where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile_

_To know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

When their respects were made, Drusus brought them out of the garden. They walked to the beach, and they heard the sound of someone in a boat.

_I know you're there_

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

"I must bid farewell to you, dear Grandfather, Great- Uncle Edmund, and Great- Aunts Susan and Lucy. I can not afford to be seen. I feel that you must stay here and investigate though." He waved before slipping into the water and swimming off.

Sadly, the Pevensies turned to see who was coming.

NTMNTMNTMNTM

"Further up and further in!" cried a mouse.

"Reepicheep!" yelled the Narnian monarchs. The run had ended, and now, years after their last journey into the real Narnia, the seven friends of Narnia were headed to the gated hilltop.

Once inside the reunions began.

"Fledge!"

"Glinfeather!"

"Puddleglum!"

"King Rilian!"

"Caspian!"

"Lord Drinian!"

"Lord Berne!"

"Trumpkin!"

"Trufflehunter!"

"Glenstorm!"

"General Orieus!"

"King Cor!"

"Queen Aravis!"

"Corin!"

"Bree!"

"Hwin!"

"Beavers!"

"And Mr. Tumnus too!"

Everyone had a wonderful time, and soon after they went to meet King Frank and Queen Helen.

After formalities, Queen Helen motioned to a group of trees.

"Peter," she said kindly, "I believe someone over there is waiting to see you."

Everyone looked, and for once the entire wonderful world went silent, for there, standing shyly, was Nerina.

_Can I touch you?_

_I can't believe that you are real_

_How did I ever find you?_

_You are the dream that saved my life_

_You are the reason I survived_

_Baby..._

Peter stood, stunned. Slowly he walked to Nerina, then grasped her in his arms as both burst into song. He kissed her for a long time, and then Nerina said, "There's someone who you have to meet."

_I never thought that I could love_

_Someone as much as I love you_

_I know its crazy but its true_

_I never thought that I could need_

_Someone as much as I need you_

_I love you..._

She stepped aside, and from behind her skirt stepped a small girl with wavy brown hair and large blue eyes.

_Can I hold you?_

_Girl your smile lights up the sky_

_You are too beautiful for the human eye_

_You are the dream that never dies_

_You are the fire that burns inside_

_Baby..._

"Melody," said Nerina, "this is-"

"Daddy!" smiled the girl as she ran to her father's open arms.

_I never thought that I could love_

_Someone as much as I love you_

_I know its crazy but its true_

_I never thought that I could need_

_Someone as much as I need you_

_I love you..._

"Hello Father," said a deeper voice, as a young man stepped forward.

"Hello David," grinned Peter.

_You are the sunshine in the sky_

_You are the sparkle in my eyes_

And the reunions continued as every other Arcadian the monarchs had met, and some they hadn't, came forward.

_I never thought that I could love_

_Someone as much as I need you_

_I know its crazy but its true_

_I never thought that I could need_

_Someone as much as I need you_

_I love you._

Eventually Nerina asked about Susan, and was sad to hear of her friend's denial, but the grief did not last long. A horn sounded, and Peter walked toward Aslan, holding Nerina's hand and carrying Melody, as the rest of his friends and family walked around him. Aslan had come to begin the gala, one with music more joyful than anyone held before it, and one that would last longer too, for there was eternity waiting for the friends, and as a great author once wrote,

"…_but the things that began to happen after that were so great and beautiful that I cannot write them. And for us this is the end of all the stories, and we can most truly say that they all lived happily ever after. But for them it was only the beginning of the real story. All their life in this world and all their adventures in Narnia had only been the cover and title page: now at last they were beginning Chapter One of the Great Story, which no one on earth has read: which goes on for ever: in which every chapter is better than the one before._"

END OF ACT 4

THE END

* * *

**Songs Used-To Where You Are-Josh Groban**

**Never Thought-Dan Hill**


End file.
